<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Эпитафия двуличным by Azazellokun21, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239866">Эпитафия двуличным</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21'>Azazellokun21</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021'>WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seven Psychopaths (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Drunk Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Making Out, Minor Marty Faranan/Kaya (Seven Psychopaths), Minor Marty Faranan/OFP/Billy Bickle, Minor OMP/OMP, Multi, OOC, Pre-Canon, Single work, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site, больше драмы богу драмы, два идиота не могут поговорить</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марти до беспамятства напивался, Билли — был до беспамятства влюблен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Bickle/Marty Faranan, Marty Faranan/Billy Bickle - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Преканон, нездоровые отношения, насилие, в слэш затесался гетеросекс (ахтунг!), групповой секс, грязные разговорчики, минет (в том числе по пьяни), петтинг, юст, нецензурная лексика, потеря памяти, алкоголизм, история в истории, ООС.</p><p>Рейтинг за секс. </p><p>Марти/Билли &amp; Билли/Марти — основной пейринг, все прочее глубоко вторично.</p><p>Есть отсылки к другим фильмам и к оригинальному сценарию. На восприятие текста не влияют, они просто есть. Так что если вам где-то что-то показалось — вам не показалось.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гениальные идеи как вероломные бляди: приходят, когда им вздумается, и покидают тебя точно так же. Можешь ждать их хоть всю жизнь, но явятся они именно в тот трагичный момент, когда жена будет умирать от рака или лучшему другу зарядит пулю в лоб поехавший мафиози.  </p><p>Мартин Фаранан — молодой, успешный и талантливый — как писатель себя полностью исчерпал, а ведь ему едва перевалило за тридцать. Остатки его идей уныло плескались где-то на дне бутылки, выдохшиеся и отвратительные на вкус. От былого величия остался лишь дурной запах. Но еще не поздно было вернуться на пьедестал.</p><p>А вот Уильяма Бикла, безнадежно растерявшего свой актерский успех еще лет так десять назад и с тех пор катящегося по карьерной лестнице прямиком в жопу, — как раз посетила одна сногсшибательная идея. Родилась она, впрочем, не случайно.</p><p>От скуки или чтобы выплеснуть накопившийся стресс или в поиске чудодейственных эндорфинов (подчеркнуть нужное, несущественное) он иногда потягивал прелестного, но занудного ангелочка с Беверли-Хиллз. По всей вилле были раскиданы фото ее дружка-мафиози с плоскомордой собачонкой. Анджела трепалась об этом мудаке без умолку и затыкалась, наверное, только когда ей хорошенько вставлял кто-то другой (видать, включался режим проветривания). Билли был сыт по горло ее трепом. А еще он устал слушать нытье Марти: о том, что сценарий не пишется, идей ноль, вообще полный голяк-пойду-нажрусь-и-сдохну и все такое. Только если на Анджелу ему было плевать, то проблемы Марти его еще как заботили. </p><p>И вот однажды, лежа в своей постели и с отвращением вспоминая (примелькавшиеся, бесконечные и такие, блядь, невыносимо приторные) фотографии парня своей секс-подружки, он вдруг подумал: как было бы круто и даже аристократично избавиться от всех этих мафиозных ублюдков. Включая якудза.</p><p>Только представьте: если, скажем, Капоне там или Ротштейна застреливает неизвестный парень в маске. Просто так. Ему не нужны ни деньги, ни слава, ему вообще нахрен ничего не нужно, и зачем он убивает мафию — тоже нахрен никто не знает. Но выглядит он внушительно. Как супергерой. По факту им и является: так как организованная преступность определенно уже всех достала, парню в маске скажут спасибо.</p><p>Отличный персонаж, решает Билли и улыбается, представляя, как обрадуется такой идее Марти. И тут же скисает: Марти — душа ранимая, ему недостаточно просто поднести на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой какую-то свою идею и сказать: «Пиши, родимый! Все для тебя!». Нет, это не сработает, ведь Марти птица гордая. Марти нужно что-то свое, а не подаренное чужое, на крайний случай сойдет взятое из жизни. </p><p>И тут в голове у Билли щелкает.</p><p>«А почему нет?!»</p><p>Стрелять — он умеет. Даже двумя руками (спасибо, дорогой кинематограф, за бесценный опыт). Пистолеты, кстати, тоже есть. Осталась супергеройская экипировка. И образ такой, и имя, чтобы врезались в память, сразу вызывали ассоциации с чем-то всем хорошо известным. </p><p>Взгляд Билли, блуждая по комнате, падает на колоду карт и лежащую рядом, запоротую в минуты грусти, вязаную красную шапку. </p><p>Карты.<br/>
Красное.<br/>
Бубны.<br/>
Валет.</p><p>Его личный ассоциативный ряд идет нахер, зато образ получается невъебенно крутой.</p><p>Билли вскакивает с кровати и начинает планирование…</p><p> </p><p>Иногда идеи бывают слишком гениальными. Они разъедают сознание автора как червь-паразит, подчиняют и убивают. И вплоть до самой смерти автор — больной рассудком и телом — уверен, что создал шедевр. Что горы трупов и сломанные жизни — того стоили. Что его имя запомнит Вселенная.</p><p>В случае с Билли — он готов свой шедевр бросить к ногам Марти. И сам там оказаться. И он, черт возьми, это сделает! Билли уверенно надвигается на двух прилизанных типов из банды Костелло и целится им в затылки. И знает, что, убив их, он не перестанет спать по ночам, не станет терзаться муками совести и испытывать бесконечный приступ тошноты от отвращения к себе. Не будет чувствовать все, что чувствовал бы нормальный человек, что чувствовал бы Марти, убей кого-то. Нет, ему совершенно плевать на этих свиней, сколь долго они будут мучиться, и будет ли по ним кто-то плакать. Им просто не повезло встать на пути творца, создающего шедевр. Но свои роли они сыграли с успехом.</p><p>Все, что Билли чувствует после выстрела — приятное волнение от того, что сделал первый шаг к цели.</p><p>Но об этом шаге, о личном вкладе Билли, Марти никогда не должен узнать. Как и о многом другом, что способно разбить ему сердце. </p><p>К примеру, узнай Марти хотя бы десятую долю того, что думает о нем Билли или пишет в своем дневнике — давно бы уже послал нахуй и вдогонку оформил судебный запрет приближаться, на всякий случай (и не без основания). </p><p>Или о том, когда, где и кого трахает Билли. Любая информация об этом вызывает у Марти градацию от перекошенного ревностью рыла до полного отрицания. Тот, может, и не замечает своей реакции, но Билли — видит. Так что, нет, Марти, что ты, у меня вовсе нет девушки. В моей жизни только одна девушка — ты, да и о ней тебе лучше не знать, как и о многом другом, тебе же во благо. Ты вообще многого не знаешь. </p><p>Ты себя не знаешь, Марти.<br/>
Ты себя не знаешь.</p><p>Зачем тебе семь психопатов, когда хватает одного? Но тебе, правда, нужен этот сценарий и этот финал, чтобы понять себя и раскрыться.<br/>
Пора закончить этот бесконечный кошмар из насилия, разбитых и заново склеенных сердец. Перечеркнуть всю ложь, спрятанную за улыбками. Пора умереть и послужить тем самым во благо чему-то великому. Оставить что-то после себя. Чтобы мгновение смерти оказалось в тысячу раз лучше, чем вся жизнь обычного американского неудачника — никчемного актера-похитителя собак. А потом снимут блокбастер, и Билли сыграет не кто-нибудь, а по меньшей мере Мэтт Дэймон. И у «Семи психопатов» будет такой грандиозный финал, что на титрах зал захлебнется в реве!</p><p>О, Билли предвкушает этот финал. Беря на руки лохматого, плоскомордого и невероятно милого ши-тцу, он уже рисует в красках, как озверевший Костелло приговаривает его к смерти на глазах у потрясенного Марти.</p><p>И тогда наконец-то все закончится.</p><p>Не будь земля на кладбище по цене полета в космос, и не будь участью Билли оказаться в дешевой, никому не нужной, урне — он бы все-таки удостоился собственного надгробия. Белоснежно-мраморного. На котором напишут нечто пафосное, но полностью отражающее его реальность: «Он был отчаянным и прожил короткую, но яркую жизнь. Сгорая внутри, каждый день вспыхивал и догорал как спичка — дочерна. Жил ради одного человека и умер ради него, как преданный пес. Он страшно заебался и, подохнув красиво, избавился от мук». Хотя нет, это слишком длинно. </p><p>Его эпитафией будет: «Билли Бикл. Лучший друг и двуличная мразь».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Билли. 1.	Год и восемь месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прямо сейчас больше всего на свете Билли хочет увидеть Каю. Хочет видеть, как стерва заходит в дом, как ее зрачки расширяются и как она застывает в недоумении. Как на ее мордашку падает тень надвигающейся истерики, как блестят слезы. И если бы в этот самый момент Марти держал его за член, Билли бы непременно словил оргазм. Надменно глядя этой суке прямо в глаза. Затем, обнимая Марти за шею, уткнулся бы носом в его влажный висок и с улыбкой, ехидно и мерзко сказал: «Смотри, где сейчас твой мужик, детка. Наверное, не стоило оставлять его одного? Нехуй еблом щелкать».</p>
<p>Эта фантазия здорово подстегивает, и он с новой силой впивается в губы Марти, прижимает к себе, нещадно растягивая очередной дурацкий свитшот. Марти сидит на нем верхом, спиной к выходу (так что даже не заметил бы возвращение сучки). Билли — на диване, и ловит блядский кайф, пока руки Марти шарят под его рубашкой и несмело, но спускаются ниже. </p>
<p>В хлам пьяный Марти злобно ерзает на его члене, пытаясь оживить свой, и так же злобно фырчит, как еж. Лохматый милый ежик, разосравшийся со своей девушкой.</p>
<p>— Она может вернуться, — предостерегает Билли с нескрываемым злорадством.</p>
<p>Марти в ответ рычит и кусается.</p>
<p>Синяки будут. Так даже лучше. Он смертельно хочет Марти и чтобы этот момент длился вечно.</p>
<p>В жопу Каю. В жопу дружбу и весь этот бред о том, что друзьям якобы нельзя трахаться. Прямо сейчас они сделают это под носом у бесящей суки, съебавшей в ночь, но грозящей вернуться в любой момент и застукать их — довольных и клавших на нее хер. Трахнутся, если только у Марти встанет, конечно, а завтра — будет завтра. </p>
<p>Сейчас все идет нахуй. </p>
<p>
  <i>А завтра…</i>
</p>
<p>Пальцы Марти кривой пьяной дорожкой все же добираются до пункта назначения. Пару секунд повозившись с ремнем (ожидаемо бесполезно), вцепляются в Билли через джинсы. Его встряхивает. Он запрокидывает голову и одурело глядит в потолок, мелко дрожа и как недоебанная псина толкаясь в ладонь. Марти — все еще без стояка и все еще злобно — пыхтит ему куда-то в горло, так яростно и горячо, что Билли на всякий случай готов к вампирскому истязанию. По артерии гуляет хищный язык. </p>
<p>
  <i>Хоть загрызи насмерть, только не убирай руку, блядь, прошу! </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>…а завтра будет хуево.</i>
</p>
<p>Сердце замирает. Из адского жара Билли бросает прямиком в холод. И он себя ненавидит за это. Ведь все было так замечательно! Было. А хуево будет даже не завтра, а уже через несколько минут — как только он спустит в руку лучшего друга. Пьяного и злого, как тысяча чертей, и явно не отдающего отчет своим действиям. Кайфа Марти сегодня не видать, и Билли будет той еще паскудой, если сейчас им воспользуется. Не то чтобы он благородный принц и поборник морали (я вас умоляю), но это же его лучший друг, черт возьми! Это же Марти!</p>
<p>— Да что же это за дерьмо, — ощерившись, рычит он и отдирает от потолка затуманенный взгляд. Марти будто ничего не слышит — так и копошится где-то там внизу, с нетрезвой амплитудой наглаживая потихоньку увядающий стояк Билли.</p>
<p>Билли почти что хнычет. Какое разочарование. Надо было тоже выпить — тогда бы сдался Марти без вопросов и лишних мыслей. Трезвость мешает жить, пора завязывать с этим дерьмом, хотя кого Билли обманывает.</p>
<p>Он резко хватает Марти за запястье — под ухом раздается возмущенное мычание — и отводит руку в сторону. Перед его лицом так же резко возникает растрепанная башка. Сведенные брови говорят: «Какого хуя ты творишь, Бикл?» </p>
<p>Марти, видимо, решает, что это игра — за миллисекунду высвобождается с ловкостью долбанного Гудини, и вот уже Билли сам оказывается прикованным к дивану. С обеих сторон. И Марти жадно хрипит ему в губы.</p>
<p>«Пиздец», — пролетает в голове прежде чем они снова остервенело лижутся. Билли сокрушенно осознает, как против его воли вновь поднимается настроение.</p>
<p>И все же с трудом пересилив себя, он пытается спихнуть Марти. Марти такой поворот дел вовсе не устраивает, и поверженный Билли валится обратно на диван. Валится на диван и тут же дает сопротивление, резко, но все еще мягко, даже не вполсилы. А слегка обнаглевший сексуальный маньяк (он же — лучший друг, несостоявшийся любовник и по совместительству ужратый в говно ирландец) отлетает на другой конец дивана. Делая злобную рожу, стремительно подскакивает и замахивается.</p>
<p>Билли некстати моргает…</p>
<p>Костяшки прорезают на лице жгучие полосы, кожа вспыхивает за секунды. </p>
<p>…и замирает. Ошеломленно глядя на Марти.</p>
<p>Тяжело дыша, тот болезненно сгибает запястье (оплеуха удалась на славу) и смотрит в ответ так удивленно, будто не понимает, что произошло и откуда боль в руке.</p>
<p>Зависнув, оба таращатся друг на друга. Молча. Понимая, что отличный вечер, который было бы приятно вспомнить, если Марти вообще что-то вспомнил бы, — триумфально проебан. Марти утихает и перестает дышать вовсе. Смотрит как побитый щенок. </p>
<p>Билли отводит взгляд.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — Тихо.</p>
<p>Беззлобно. Пусто.</p>
<p>Марти затравленно вжимается в спинку дивана.</p>
<p>— Я не... Билли, извини. Не понимаю, как...</p>
<p>— Да все нормально. Сам виноват. Что испортил все. — От усмешки защипало губу. Похоже, разбита. Билли осторожно ее касается пальцами, пробует языком. — Я пойду. Тебе надо проспаться.</p>
<p>— Какого черта, Билли, не оставляй меня наедине с этим! Я сейчас принесу аптечку, подож…</p>
<p>Марти было делает шаг с дивана, но спьяну оступается и беспомощно валится на пол. Прискорбно и жалко, едва способный самостоятельно подняться. Сопит что-то невнятное и обиженное. </p>
<p>Билли протягивает руку и помогает ему встать (получается не сразу). Затем быстро хватает куртку и, под угрюмое молчание в спину, идет на выход.</p>
<p>— Ложись спать, Марти. Обо мне не волнуйся.</p>
<p>
  <i>Не оглядываться. Только не оглядываться.<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2.	Два года и десять месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Билли, что мне делать? — тоскливый скулеж.</p>
<p>Нетрезво вырулив из кухни, Марти подходит сзади и роняет ему на плечо свою понурую морду с опухшими от бессонницы, алкоголя и слез глазами, скрытыми лохматой челкой. Как большой грустный ирландский волкодав.</p>
<p>— Послать ее нахуй, Марти! Вот что тебе нужно сделать, — от души советует Билли, попутно разгребая хлам на столике, чтобы кинуть туда пиццу и литры мартиновой алкашки, которую тот притащил из холодильника. Его, Билли, холодильника! Что она вообще там забыла?.. </p>
<p>— Эта сука не заслуживает такого красавчика как ты, — добавляет он с улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Думаешь? — патетично вопрошает Марти, и Билли представляет, как мультяшно-вопросительно изгибаются его брови. <br/>Билли фыркает.</p>
<p>— Лиззи просто ебнутая на всю башку стерва! Не представляю, как ты ее терпишь. Ты второй день из-за нее никакой, а ей хоть бы что. Я вообще не помню, чтобы ты когда-либо так нажирался.</p>
<p>От его слов Марти только громче хнычет, обдавая адским спиртным жаром, и сильнее наваливается.</p>
<p>Расслабленная от количества влитого в нее алкоголя туша вообще-то жутко тяжелая, и Билли неудобно в таком положении убирать столик, и все же он молчит (просто начинает смахивать ненужное барахло на пол), нервно и почти затаив дыхание. От близости Марти немного неловко: обычно их общение не настолько тактильное.</p>
<p>— Она меня убивает. Сука ебаная. Почему с бабами так сложно, а, Билли? — надрывно воет Марти ему в ухо. — Жаль, что у тебя нет девушки, ты бы меня понял. Хотя ты и так меня понимаешь, ты же мой лучший друг.</p>
<p>На последних словах голос Марти опускается до шепота. Билли вздрагивает, роняет пепельницу и вытягивается в струну, когда его живота касается что-то липкое и влажное. Рука Марти пробирается под ткань и застывает в нерешительности, думая, куда двинуться дальше — вверх или вниз. Такая же холодная, как в Семейке Аддамс она будто живет своей жизнью, отдельно от замолкшего где-то там за его спиной Марти. Именно такой образ встает у Билли перед глазами, хотя ему не смешно. Ни капли. Он громко выдыхает и сглатывает ком в горле. Рука выбирает путь блядской дорожки.</p>
<p>— Ты слишком много выпил, — неуверенно начинает он, пытаясь выкрутиться, вместо того, чтобы просто оттолкнуть, как и следовало бы.</p>
<p>— Да и похуй, — огрызается Марти и рывком разворачивает лицом к себе. Билли не сопротивляется. Не сопротивляется и когда его легким толчком в грудь заваливают на диван. Марти бахается рядом и прижимается, скользит рукой меж ног Билли, разводя их шире, и упирается запястьем в пах. Наклонившись, шепчет на ухо:</p>
<p>— Ты же любишь меня, не то, что эта сука, да?</p>
<p>Билли пусто смотрит прямо перед собой и чувствует, как Марти безуспешно пытается поймать его взгляд. Если Марти еще что-то и говорит, то Билли уже не слышит.</p>
<p>
  <i>Любишь…<br/>Любишь меня…</i>
</p>
<p>В голове крутится только эта фраза. И от того, как она сказана, дерет кишки и бьет озноб, словно с размаху окунули в ледяную воду. Становится жутко холодно, хотя на улице пекло, а в доме нет кондиционера. Билли пытается ухватить в легкие больше воздуха, но дышать нечем: сухой воздух песком скребет легкие.</p>
<p>Марти наклоняется к его губам — Билли отворачивается. Так же безжизненно. И чувствует, как уха касаются мокрые губы, язык очерчивает дугу и скользит по шее, мерзло, напоминая поцелуй трупа. Так гадко, что Билли с трудом сдерживается от удара плечом в порыве сбросить с себя эту склизкую раздражающую дрянь. </p>
<p>Унимая дрожь, он кладет руку на голову Марти. Апатично перебирает его волосы и гладит, так же отчужденно, как и ощущая свое присутствие в этой комнате. И почти забыв, что когда-то мечтал сидеть вот так на этот самом диване рядом с Марти, запустив тому руку в волосы, и наслаждаться этим.</p>
<p>Мечты сбываются, Билли.</p>
<p>Он усмехается без улыбки. </p>
<p>Все это так горько и отвратительно, будто его только что поимели. Макнули рожей в грязь, развеивая все иллюзии о дружбе и доверии, и безжалостно отымели на глазах у картин и фарфоровых статуэток, которым, в общем-то, плевать, что творится в этой дыре. Особенно погано с осознания, что если Марти действительно захочет это сделать — Билли, наверное, и не будет сопротивляться. Уже все равно. Ему вообще безразлично, что сейчас делают с его телом и чем все закончится. В голове не укладывается только одно: как Марти мог так с ним поступить.</p>
<p>Поступить как?<br/><i>Захотеть меня?</i><br/>Ну подумаешь. Будто ты его не хотел.<br/><i>Нет.</i><br/>Ага, как же.<br/><i>Это было давно.</i><br/>Не лги себе. Ты не думаешь об этом, но хочешь его каждый день.<br/><i>Нет. Он мой друг, я просто люблю его. Это другое.</i><br/>Тогда что ты чувствуешь?<br/><i>Сейчас ничего. Хотя нет. Кажется, мне грустно. Противно. Не уверен.</i><br/>Что ты чувствуешь вообще?<br/><i>Просто хочу быть с ним рядом. Все время. Только тогда мне по-настоящему спокойно.</i><br/>Может быть. Но вспомни, что было между вами.<br/><i>Это было давно, я же сказал. И мы никогда не трахались. И мы не…</i><br/>Может быть. Или…<br/><i>...да какая теперь разница, он же сейчас не спрашивал меня, что Я хочу. Ему не интересно. Долбанный эгоист. Он просто берет. Так, будто я его собственность.</i> <br/>А разве нет? (Билли внутри усмехается) Нет, не так: ты разве против?<br/><i>Я не хочу так.</i><br/>Какой привереда, как баба выделываешься.<br/><i>Я ничего не чувствую. Сейчас. К нему. Ни-че-го. Хочу чувствовать, хочу его хотеть. Хочу в нем раствориться. Но не могу.</i><br/>Зря хочешь. Будет только хуже. Ты же знаешь, что он никогда не будет твоим, не в этом смысле.<br/><i>Заткнись уже. Заткнись! Черт!</i><br/>Это не продлится вечно, Билли. Все когда-либо кончается.<br/><i>Да, верно. Это все должно закончиться немедленно.</i></p>
<p>В груди сдавливает, сердце пропускает болезненный удар и начинает глухо ныть, словно в нем застряла пуля. </p>
<p>Нахуй. Все это. Закрыть глаза и представить, будто ничего этого нет. Этот вечер никогда не наступал и не наступит. </p>
<p>В глазах щиплет.</p>
<p>Слышишь, Билли, ты справишься. Ты столько дерьма пережил — переживешь и это. </p>
<p>Молись, чтобы Марти ничего не вспомнил. Молись, сука, и стой на коленях перед всем пантеоном богов и молись, молись, умоляй, рыдай и приноси себя в жертву, чтобы Марти проснулся завтра самим собой! И чтобы эта ночь не повторилась. И чтобы его прикосновения разжигали огонь, а не подобный ночному кошмару холод, от которого хочется спрятаться и забыться навсегда. Но сегодня — его прости. Сегодня Марти можно. Просто прими эту жертву, Билли, и не дави на него. Марти и так плохо, он ищет в тебе утешение. Думаешь, он бы стал к тебе лезть, не будь ты ему, возможно, самым близким человеком? Он хочет защиты. Всего лишь защиты от этого идиотского мира, которым он раздавлен. Хоть разок, хоть на секунду ему позволено показать слабость. Сейчас он совершенно беззащитен, как ребенок. Ведет себя нагло и тупо — это верно. Ведет себя как далеко не самый — как и ты — нежный и романтичный мужик. Но откуда ему еще взять эту защиту? Кому он может так довериться, раскрыть себя, показать слезы? Как не тебе? Ты единственный, Билли. </p>
<p>Просто обними его. Дай ему заснуть в твоих объятиях, и он будет счастлив. А с этой бабой он все равно расстанется: такое мозгоебство терпеть невозможно даже такому великому терпиле как Мартин Фаранан. Она уйдет через месяц или раньше, а ты останешься. Только сам не еби ему мозг, хорошо? Обними его, Билли, и заботься о нем. Дорожи этим придурком.</p>
<p>Всхлипнув, Билли обнимает Марти и прижимает к себе. Марти послушно затихает, забывая про приставания, и осторожно мелко дышит ему в шею, как зверек. Билли держит его крепко и сопит ему в макушку, пытаясь сдержаться. Смаргивает застилающие глаза слезы и шумно дышит.</p>
<p>Ну вот и молодец. Не такой уж ты и пустой внутри, не бессердечный мудак. Так держать! Только сделай так, чтобы он не видел твоих слез. Он ведь себе их не простит, даже если назавтра ничего не вспомнит. Держись, Билли. Все у вас будет хорошо. Этот парень твой. Лучший и самый-самый. Он не виноват, что его девушка сука ебаная, а сам он не способен иначе выразить к тебе чувства. Он ведь любит тебя, называет лучшим другом. И надеется, что ты любишь его тоже.</p>
<p>
  <i>Я действительно люблю его. Больше чем он может представить.</i>
</p>
<p>— Билли…</p>
<p>Тишину рушит тихий стон.</p>
<p>— Что-то мне нехорошо… — позеленевший Марти отползает в сторону, медленно стекает с дивана, затем с трудом поднимается и едва не падает обратно, запнувшись обо что-то.</p>
<p>Билли молчит, но возвращается к жизни.</p>
<p>Пошатываясь и собирая все углы, Марти бредет по направлению к уборной.</p>
<p>Через минуту Билли слышит все, что думает об этом вечере.</p>
<p>
  <i>Не забудь нажать на слив, Марти.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3.	Дневник Билли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<i>среда, 15 июля 2009 года</i><br/>Как любой американец, который перестает понимать, где он, кто он и что происходит, а самое главное: что творится в его голове и откуда там столько навязчивых мыслей, которым трудно противостоять, как от них избавиться и начать жить — записался к психологу. Тот посоветовал вести личный дневник и отмечать интересные мысли, а также мое недопонимание с окружающими. Ладно, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.<br/>Первая осознанная мысль в дневнике: психолог, падла, дорогой, так что мы скоро расстанемся.<br/>Вторая осознанная мысль: сомневаюсь, что психолог поможет.<br/>P.S. С работой пока замедлюсь, наверное. Не могу выучить даже простейший кусок текста.<br/>Интересно, а если трахнуть психолога, он сделает скидку на сеансы?»</p>
<p>«<i>понедельник, 3 августа 2009 года</i><br/>Пьяное животное Мартин Фаранан<br/>Среда обитания: потенциально любая, где есть много выпивки.<br/>Как приманить: на много выпивки.<br/>Появление: отследить трудно, так как из человека в животное обращается незаметно и на случайном количестве спиртного.<br/>Особые приметы: <br/>1)	Легкое нарушение координации при резких движениях<br/>2)	Отключение способности выстраивать длинные предложения<br/>3)	На сложных словах заплетается язык, рэп точно не зачитает<br/>4)	Расслабленная походка, ленивые движения, легкая заторможенность<br/>5)	Проявление нехилой физической силы, по трезвости сдерживаемой<br/>6)	Отключение контроля и чувства самосохранения<br/>7)	Включение нарциссизма, вседозволенности <br/>8)	Проявление агрессии, включает быка<br/>9)	Резкие реакции на раздражители<br/>10)	Возможны бабские истерики<br/>11)	Вероятно отсутствие эрекции<br/>12)	Крепкий желудок, обычно выдерживает<br/>13)	Голова не очень крепкая, обычно не выдерживает<br/>14)	Как только начинает флирт или поиск физического контакта — 100% волшебная амнезия <br/>Инструкция по эксплуатации: из людного места как можно скорее увести под ручку домой, дать себя поцеловать, уложить животное под пледик и чмокнуть в лобик на ночь. Не реагировать на просьбы дать еще выпить и присоединиться к нему в постели.<br/>Себе на заметку: первое иногда можно, второе — категорически нет. Нет, Билли, нельзя!»</p>
<p>«<i>воскресенье, 6 сентября 2009 года</i><br/>Марти по-настоящему добрый. Наверное, он самый добрый человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Но он так заебался от своей доброты, что сам ее уже не вывозит. Это примерно как плакать над мертвым котенком, которого загрызла собака, а потом рыдать над этой собакой, потому что пришлось ее усыпить. И еще полгода думать над этим случаем, сомневаясь, заслужила ли эта собака смерти. И вне зависимости от принятого решения — ненавидеть себя, будто котенка убил именно ты, потому что не усмотрел за ним. Даже если не знаешь, чей он, а собака вообще была соседская. Марти именно такой. И пьет он именно поэтому. Он пытается сделать мир лучше, привнести в него что-то, что заставит людей задуматься, отвернуться от насилия и совершать благие поступки, и страдает, когда у него ничего не получается и он ничем не может помочь»</p>
<p>«<i>суббота, 10 октября 2009 года</i><br/>Марти — солнце. Далекое, недостижимое и прекрасное. Я хочу украсть его, забрать себе целиком, чтобы оно светило только для меня. И в то же время хочется любоваться им со стороны и гордиться тем, что весь мир видит его сияние»</p>
<p>«<i>вторник, 17 ноября 2009 года</i><br/>Я не люблю, когда что-то вторгается в мое личное пространство. Марти — мое личное пространство»</p>
<p>«<i>четверг, 21 января 2010 года</i><br/>Психолог сегодня спросил, чего я боюсь больше всего. Я зачем-то соврал, что змей. Соврал убедительно и считаю, что все сделал правильно. На самом деле больше всего на свете я боюсь потерять Марти. И это мое слабое место не должен знать никто»</p>
<p>«<i>вторник, 16 февраля 2010 года</i><br/>Если… если он еще раз это сделает — сдам его в реабилитационный центр и оплачу всю сраную программу на все сраных двенадцать шагов, даже если сам останусь без трусов. <br/>БЛЯДЬ <br/>Как же дрожат руки»</p>
<p>«<i>среда, 10 марта 2010 года</i><br/>Психолог говорил, что если я буду детально описывать свои переживания о неприятных моментах в жизни, то это поможет мне проанализировать их и справиться с ними, я перестану о них думать, а травма перестанет возвращаться и прогрессировать. Так сказать, я ее отпущу, и она больше не будет сношать мне мозг.<br/>Психолог либо сказочник, либо клоун. Либо с такими как я этот фокус не работает.<br/>Скорее всего, он просто шарлатан. С пациентом, кстати, он спать отказался. Я не знал, что это нарушает профессиональную этику. Пфф, бред какой-то»</p>
<p>«<i>суббота, 27 марта 2010 года</i><br/>Вчера трахнул парня со съемочной площадки. Вроде оператор. Нехуй меня так жрать глазами, я тебе не конфета. В общем, пока ему засаживал, думал о Марти. В прошлый раз было то же самое. Наверное, пора завязывать с парнями и окончательно переходить на девок. Не знаю, почему это происходит. Марти, выйди из моей головы и дай мне нормально потрахаться!»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 16 апреля 2010 года</i><br/>Марти удивляется, как это у меня получается всегда быть на позитиве. Что за все время нашего знакомства я почти никогда не был расстроен. И вообще редко кричу от злости, хотя на самом-то деле я буйный и несдержанный тип. А при нем вот — спокойный как слон. Тогда я задумался: действительно, а как это так получается? Ответ прост: когда Марти рядом, мне настолько спокойно и комфортно, что я не испытываю ненависти ко всему подряд и вообще доволен жизнью. Кроме тех случаев, когда Марти бесоебит по пьянке»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 21 мая 2010 года</i><br/>Обратил внимание на одну странную закономерность (любопытный факт?): Марти стал сильнее напиваться (и чаще лезть ко мне соответственно), когда в его жизни прочно обосновалась Кая. Она делает его настолько несчастным? Почему бы не бросить ее тогда? Они же постоянно ссорятся. Хотя расставание тоже пройденный этап. Закончился тем, что они снова сошлись. И все же Марти пьет, жалуется на нее и хочет меня. Все сложно»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4.	Пять лет (примерно) до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Дурь еще осталась?</p>
<p>Билли еле ворочает языком. Даже разговаривать лень, не то что двигаться.</p>
<p>Справа доносится такое же вялое сопение:</p>
<p>— Неа… или… хуй знает. Надо вставать и проверять…</p>
<p>Билли глубоко вздыхает. Из легких воздух вырывается с шумом самолета.</p>
<p>— Тц. Ладно, забей. — С трудом подняв руку, он отмахивается, и, непроизвольно резко опуская, случайно хлопает Марти по бедру.</p>
<p>Марти не реагирует. Точно так же, как и Билли, вареным куском мяса сидит на полу, навалившись спиной на диван, откинув голову на сиденье, и тупо пялится в полумрак.</p>
<p>Оба лохматые, с распахнутыми рубашками, небрежно свисающими с шеи галстуками. С похеренными где-то там в темноте пиджаками. Пьяные, обдолбанные и с шумом в ушах после недавней вечеринки в честь успешной премьеры фильма по сценарию Марти. Счастливые и смертельно уставшие.</p>
<p>Собственно, это их единственный диалог за последние полчаса. Игравшая в плеере музыка давно закончилась, так что они сидят в тишине. Единственным аккомпанементом их молчанию служат звуки ночного Лос-Анджелеса, вместе с легким ветерком прилетающие из раскрытых окон. Билли находит интересной картину напротив, на которой и при свете хрен пойми что нарисовано, а уж в темноте и подавно. Интересным на ощупь — длинный ворс ковра, кажется, бежевого (Билли не сильно вглядывался в детали интерьера).</p>
<p>Тихий плеск: Марти прикладывается к бутылке. </p>
<p>Марти уже во много раз пьянее его самого, думает Билли. Еще думает, что давно пора в свой номер и завалиться спать, но как же здорово вот так сидеть, расслабившись и отпустив мысли, что подняться на ноги кажется подобным смерти. Да какой там на ноги, когда просто шевельнуть пальцем — уже колоссальное усилие. Марти, судя по всему, чувствует то же самое, если вообще осознает, кто он и где находится. Так что если им и суждено вырубиться, то сделают они это прямо тут — на полу.  </p>
<p>Марти поворачивает к нему голову.</p>
<p>— Билли, иди сюда, — зовет шепотом.</p>
<p>Куда «сюда» — непонятно, ведь они и так рядом, но Билли, пересиливая себя, подкатывается вплотную. Зачем — тоже непонятно.</p>
<p>Далее все происходит несколько заторможено, Билли едва успевает осознать, скорее ощущает: голова Марти, оказавшись на его плече, дарит приятное чувство тепла и защищенности; Марти подается выше и утыкается носом ему за ухо, царапая легкой щетиной — тепло нарастает, добавляется удивление; Марти вдруг целует его (мягко, на пробу касается губ) — Билли думает: «Почему бы и нет?» (сердце пропускает удар) и отвечает.</p>
<p>Губы Марти влажные от алкоголя, и Билли, желая распробовать, слизывает горечь. Марти перехватывает его язык, ведет поцелуй медленно, совершенно расслабленно, но уверенно. Охваченный азартом Билли позволяет собой управлять, но как только Марти начинает дразнить его как девчонку — так же дерзко отнимает инициативу.</p>
<p>«Так вот как ты целуешься, Мартин Фаранан. Даже в предкоматозном состоянии заигрываешь. Ты хоть вникаешь, на кого нарываешься?» — Мысли текут так же медленно, как и поцелуй.</p>
<p>Билли усмехается ему в губы. Будто прочитав мысли, Марти отвечает улыбкой, касается щеки — холодные пальцы обжигают кожу — и притягивает ближе. По телу разливается жар, Билли возбужденно вздыхает и не может оторваться. Не хочет. И ему, очевидно более трезвому, все равно как это выглядит между ними. И, тем более, как это выглядит со стороны: два взрослых мужика, как подростки, от скуки занимаются какими-то глупостями. Лучше бы девиц на себе катали — большие мальчики ведь, могут себе позволить. Или одну на двоих, кто знает. Или… Но они целуются друг с другом, не глядя, и им хорошо. Спокойно и умиротворенно, как в нирване. Ничего особенного, по дружбе с кем не бывает. Наверное.</p>
<p>В брюках становится тесно — Билли не обращает внимания: сейчас существует только Марти. Охрененно целующийся Марти, к которому хочется быть ближе насколько это возможно, и больше ничего. С которым так хорошо. Глупо, безрассудно, но невероятно хорошо. К черту.</p>
<p>Билли кладет руку на призывно вздымающуюся грудь, скользит по ней с нажимом (сердце Марти бьется спокойно). Медленно перебирая пальцами, ведет по ребрам и упирается в ключицу, будто забыв, что делать дальше. Марти подается навстречу, напоминая, и недвусмысленно с улыбкой прикусывает нижнюю губу Билли — «продолжай, мне нравится». Билли коротко вздыхает и целует глубже, чаще и уверенней. Обхватывает горячую шею и сцепляет на затылке пальцы. В ответ Марти коротко стонет и едва осознанно мнет пылающее огнем ухо Билли.</p>
<p>Пока он борется с необходимостью решить проблему в штанах, дыхание Марти выравнивается, становится глубоким и спокойным. Марти прекращает вялую возню языком и сонно дышит ему в губы. </p>
<p>Не без сожаления Билли тихонько отстраняется, не сводя глаз с засыпающего Марти. С еще влажных губ, голой шеи с болтающимся на ней измятым галстуком. Взгляд опускается вниз по груди и застревает на ремне брюк. </p>
<p>Билли со всей дури закусывает губы — рвущему ткань члену это нисколечки не помогает, если не наоборот. Сокрушенно вздохнув, он поднимается, ловя приход головокружения, и ползет в душ. Но не затем, чтобы холодной водой сбить возбуждение.</p>
<p>Губы саднит. Чем больше — тем сильнее Билли кусает их снова и обводит языком, сохраняя влагу и мысленно возвращая поцелуй Марти. Они все еще в той комнате с тускло мерцающим в углу торшером, пьяно целуются на мягком ковре. Билли ведет и не дает Марти передохнуть — тот задыхается и бьется под его руками. Резко вздрагивает и глухо стонет, когда Билли обхватывает его член через брюки и сжимает, большим пальцем надавливая на головку, а когда отдергивает руку — Марти недовольно шипит, требуя ласки. Билли затыкает пробудившееся зверье грубым поцелуем. Зверье бесполезно шкрябает когтями по его рубашке и норовит куснуть. Получилось? На губах вкус соли и металла. Кровь — мелькает на задворках сознания в этой реальности, но Билли представляет иначе: отрываясь от губ Марти, скользит языком по его голой коже, дразнившей Билли весь долбанный вечер. Целует ее так долго, сколько может себе позволить, а Марти поддается и запускает ему руку в волосы, едва заметно подталкивая его голову ниже. Билли весело, он позволяет Марти делать это. Затем расстегивает туго натянутые брюки и высвобождает член, тут же, не теряя ни секунды, обхватывая губами, и впитывая языком влагу головки. Соленую, как его кровь на растерзанных губах.</p>
<p>Уткнувшись лбом в холодный кафель, под струями теплой воды, Билли бессовестно дрочит на друга, с которым у него никогда ничего не будет, кроме этого, в сущности ничего не означающего, дружеского вечера — он просто знает это. Он знает это и ему нихрена не стыдно. Рука на его собственном члене — сейчас на члене Марти, скользит вверх-вниз, но куда более медленно, заставляя Марти мелко дрожать. Язык на его собственных губах — касается мягкой кожи, лижет, оттягивает, вбирает внутрь. Билли берет блядски глубоко, как умеет, о чем настоящий Марти никогда не узнает. Как и не узнает о не совсем невинных фантазиях Билли в номере случайного отеля.</p>
<p>Билли поднимает взгляд на раскрасневшееся лицо Марти. Видит — отчетливо даже через темноту — приоткрытый рот, зажмуренные глаза и будто ничего не понимающие вздернутые брови. Билли взгляд не опускает, а Марти слишком смущен, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Но когда Билли ускоряется, Марти меняет выражение лица на шальное и растягивает губы в сучьей ухмылке. Резко открыв глаза, он пересекается с Билли взглядом, а затем крепче цепляется за волосы и насаживает на себя. Билли покорно опускает взгляд и принимает подачу. Марти что-то говорит, но язык заплетается и слов сквозь сбитое дыхание разобрать невозможно.</p>
<p>Марти — Билли? — Марти (все-таки Билли) — бьет дрожь. Чувствуя на губах сперму, Билли распахивает глаза и видит на руках свою собственную. Выравнивая дыхание, он думает, что просто обязан когда-нибудь вживую увидеть лицо Марти во время оргазма. Неважно, зачем. Обязан. Он сейчас кончил просто с того, что представил, как доставляет Марти удовольствие. Кончил гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал. И с этого внезапного открытия ему все-таки (немножечко, чуть-чуть, самую малость) стыдно. Но интересно, что это было, и приведет ли оно к чему-то в дальнейшем. Хотя в ближайшее время он предпочтет все же не возвращаться к этой мысли.</p>
<p>На самом деле неистовая дрочка в душе занимает от силы пару минут, настолько Билли был возбужден. Не спеша смыв с себя все дерьмо безумного вечера, он (захватив единственное в номере полотенце) возвращается в комнату, где Марти видит уже девятый сон. Билли улыбается, глядя на него. Затем стаскивает с кровати плед и накрывает Марти. А сам садится рядом — смотреть на него, сладко спящего, всю ночь.  </p>
<p>Билли не питает надежды на то, что Марти что-то запомнит — он же практически спал, хотя черт бы его знал, что ударило ему в голову лезть целоваться. Впрочем, вспомнит или нет — это ничего не изменит (а что должно измениться?), вряд ли кто-либо из них осмелится поднять эту тему. Так что, скорее всего, все, что Билли услышит завтра утром, это: «Бикл, что с твоими губами?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5.	Год и шесть месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Под кулаком раздается хруст. Билли, скорее, чувствует его, чем слышит: упоительный такой звук, ласкающий слух. Следующее, что слышит Билли — визг Каи. Видит, как, схватившись за голову, беззвучно матерится Марти.</p>
<p>— Что? — недоумевает Билли. — Он же козел!</p>
<p>— Ты совсем охренел?! — взвизгивает тот, кому только что прилетело по роже. Из сломанного носа хлещет кровь. Билли довольно улыбается и пожимает плечами: нет, не совсем охренел, могу еще наподдать, если напросишься.</p>
<p>— Ты за это ответишь, Бикл, — не унимается подбитая хрюшка.</p>
<p>— О, какими фразами мы заговорили! Что, уже фильм снимаем?</p>
<p>Билли смешно. Кая сжигает его взглядом. Марти флегматично утыкается в выпивку, надеясь, что его этот бардак не коснется. Толпа глазеет. И все это под какой-то гламурный музон.</p>
<p>Не найдя слов в ответ, хрюшка ощеривается.</p>
<p>— Марти, ты ведь согласен со мной? — Билли оглядывается в поиске поддержки. — Он же мудак, верно?</p>
<p>В толпе кто-то кивает. Марти давится бухлом. Кая шипит:</p>
<p>— Не впутывай его в это!</p>
<p>Пока Билли думает, что делать дальше, толпу раскидывают два быка, скручивают его и тащат на выход из клуба.</p>
<p>— Жди повестки, Бикл! — доносится вслед.</p>
<p>— Настоящие мужики, получив по ебалу, в суд не обращаются! Где твои яйца, Рикман? — орет он через головы обалдевшей толпы, но не уверен, что его слышат.</p>
<p>Потом его выпинывают на улицу, о чем он, впрочем, не жалеет: все равно вечеринка говно полное. Он достает телефон, чтобы брякнуть Марти, но тот сам через пару минут вылетает из дверей.</p>
<p>«Ты чего это?» — хочет спросить Билли и открывает рот, но не успевает, потому что:</p>
<p>— Ну пиздец, блядь! Охуенно, ничего не скажешь! СПАСИБО, БИЛЛИ! — горланит Марти на весь район.</p>
<p>— Че? — Билли зависает и тупо хлопает глазами.</p>
<p>— Че?! Ты нахрена ему врезал? Я могу лишиться работы, долбоеб!</p>
<p>— О, уверен, твой агент все утрясет. Хотя... ты правда хочешь с ним работать? С Рикманом? Он же полный кретин. Ты знаешь, что он говорит о тебе за твоей спиной? Уверен, что догадываешься.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>— В смысле «И»? Как он сегодня тебе сказал? «Интересная идея, но слишком много рассуждений про ад и рай, и типа если переписать местами, ну где-то половину, то будет очень даже ничего, с этим МОЖНО будет работать, снять неплохой фильм, который точно не провалится в прокате». О, почти дословно. Да он тебя оскорбил, Марти! Глядя тебе в глаза!</p>
<p>— Да насрать, пусть хоть весь сценарий перепишет. Мне нужен гонорар, а он предлагал приличную сумму. До того, как ты въебал ему по морде.</p>
<p>— Но ведь неплохой удар вышел, согласись? Сам ты не мог его ударить, хотя он, очевидно, это заслужил. Так что я сделал это за тебя, — торжественно улыбается Билли. — Где слова благодарности? «Я люблю тебя, Билли», и все такое?</p>
<p>— Не надо вмешиваться, когда не просят! Кая мне сейчас такой скандал устроила! Из-за тебя, — Марти злобно тычет пальцем.</p>
<p>Билли устало закатывает глаза.</p>
<p>— Да похуй, что думает эта пизда, Марти.</p>
<p>— Не называй ее пиздой.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — примирительно поднимает руки Билли. И произносит одними губами: «Но она пизда».</p>
<p>Марти строит хищную гримасу, и Билли меняет тему, как бы непринужденно, так, по-светски:</p>
<p>— Чего там Рикман наговорил?</p>
<p>— Что мой «дружок» Бикл — невменяемая сучка, — изображая Рикмана, манерно тянет Марти, махнув ручкой, и возвращает грозный тон: — которую и близко к киноиндустрии подпускать нельзя, и если я продолжу с тобой общаться, меня ждет то же самое: никто не захочет со мной работать. И что насчет фильма он еще подумает.</p>
<p>«Еще, поди, добавил: «Пара моих звонков, сладкий, и ты больше никогда не сможешь работать в этой сфере». Да они все так говорят, эти шлюшьи продюсеры, когда других аргументов у них нет», — думает Билли и хочет возразить, что Рикман то еще брехло. Но, видя, как зол Марти (и, по совести, у него были все основания для негатива), включает заднюю: вздыхает, опускает взгляд и нерешительно чешет в затылке.</p>
<p>— Ладно, извини. Я, наверное, перегнул палку. Не стоило его бить. </p>
<p>«Да, надо было просто зарезать свинью», — мысленно добавляет он.</p>
<p>— Не думал, что у тебя будут серьезные проблемы. — Вздыхает еще раз и смотрит виновато, искренне сожалея, что поставил Марти в неудобное положение (хотя Рикмана ему нихрена не жаль). — Я просто хотел как лучше...</p>
<p>Но распаленного Марти было уже не остановить:</p>
<p>— А ты вообще когда-нибудь думаешь?</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Ты раз не подумал, два — а страдаю почему-то я. Постоянно!</p>
<p>— Я не...</p>
<p>— Ты рушишь мою жизнь, Билли! И свою проебываешь. Может, Рикман и тот еще гондон, но в одном он прав: ты уже всех достал своими драками! Тебе это в лицо не говорили? Довольно популярная тема, знаешь ли: половина Голливуда тебе кости перемывает.</p>
<p>Уязвленный, Билли потихоньку закипает, но отвечает спокойно.</p>
<p>— Меня не ебет, что они болтают. Моя карьера и так в жопе, хуже уже не будет. А у тебя все впереди, но такие пидарасы как Рикман вершины Олимпа достичь тебе не помогут. Ты лучший, просто... надо над кое-чем поработать.</p>
<p>— На что это ты намекаешь? — с подозрением щурится Марти.</p>
<p>— У тебя серьезные проблемы, ты просто их не видишь. Ты не думал о том, чтобы бросить пить и сосредоточиться на работе?</p>
<p>— Опять ты за свое!</p>
<p>— Этот мудак тебе чуть ли не в глаза ржет, при всех, и все на тебя смотрят как на идиота. Тебя это не бесит? Ты не заслуживаешь такого отношения! Чего ты вообще в него вцепился?</p>
<p>— По-твоему, я себя позорю?!</p>
<p>— Ну...</p>
<p>
  <i>Нет, хотелось бы верить, что нет. Просто, Марти, ты действительно заслуживаешь большего. В отличие от меня.</i>
</p>
<p>— А не пойти ли тебе нахуй со своими советами и заботой обо мне, мамочка? Это кто кого позорит? Если ты просрал свою репутацию, то поздравляю, блядь, с успехом! Но меня на дно не тяни! Я не желаю выслушивать поток нравоучительного дерьма от какого-то продюсера-пидора и тем более от тебя — неудачника, который никогда, ни один раз в своей долбанной жизни не сдержался, чтобы не развязать драку, когда ему намекнули, что он не королева Англии и не второй Дэниэл, мать его, Дэй-Льюис, а стиснуть зубы и подставить жопу ради денег и собственного блага!</p>
<p>Билли удивленно моргает. Марти свирепо дышит.</p>
<p>— Да я только и занимаюсь тем, что подставляю тебе жопу, — тихо отвечает Билли, сжимая кулаки.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты что несешь, Билли? Не было такого.</i>
</p>
<p>И следом мысль: «Но ты не против, чтобы было, верно?»</p>
<p>— Чего? — бычится Марти.</p>
<p>Билли рвано выдыхает в попытке успокоить нервы. Безуспешно.</p>
<p>— Я сказал, что только и занимаюсь тем, что подставляю тебе жопу в надежде, что ты меня познакомишь с известным режиссером. Или продюсером. Не будь Рикман таким ублюдком — дал бы и ему.</p>
<p>
  <i>Что за слова, Билли? Откуда они? Ты же не обижен на Марти, да? Ты не можешь на него обижаться!</i>
</p>
<p>Лицо Марти за секунду обращается в волчью морду.</p>
<p>Зря Билли это сказал. Ой, зря…</p>
<p>Он снова слышит хруст. Знакомый и так им любимый. Слышит и чувствует очень, очень хорошо. И приходит в восторг. Вот она: анти-пацифистская машина смерти, снова в пьяном угаре готова разносить округу и пересчитывать ему ребра! На этот раз прямо на улице. Видит ли кто? </p>
<p>Отшатнувшись в сторону, Билли с улыбкой ощупывает помятое лицо — нос цел, а вот челюсть побаливает.</p>
<p>Сплевывает кровь на землю и хрипло смеется.</p>
<p>— Чего ржешь? — рычит Марти.</p>
<p>— С тебя, клоун. Протрезвей уже, блядь.</p>
<p>— Хорош ебать мне мозг, Бикл!</p>
<p>Марти подлетает к нему, хватает за воротник и заносит кулак. Билли перехватывает его руку — кулак застывает в дюйме от цели. </p>
<p>Далее идет возня: они толкаются, пыхтя друг другу в рожи, как два голодных медведя, не поделивших тюленью тушу. Сцепились из-за какой-то херни, отмечает Билли. И неплохо было бы заехать Марти по лицу (так, для профилактики — глядишь, и протрезвел бы), если бы не одно но: Билли поклялся себе не бить Марти. Никогда. И сейчас, заламывая ему руку, он помнит об этом даже когда адски зол. Возможно, когда-нибудь он и сорвется, но не сегодня.</p>
<p>Билли толкает Марти в грудь. Тот расцепляет пальцы, отпуская рубашку Билли, и неровным шагом отступает назад. Не удерживает равновесие и падает. Поверженный, поджав губы, хмуро смотрит исподлобья.</p>
<p>Билли переводит дыхание.</p>
<p>Они молча пялятся друг на друга с минуту, наверное, пока Билли не делает первый шаг.</p>
<p>— Марти, блядь, да хватит уже. — Протягивает руку. — Поднимайся, отвезу тебя домой.</p>
<p>— А ты мне личный шофер что ли? — Марти презрительно скалится. — Может, пора брать за это деньги? Сколько там за проезд?</p>
<p>Билли замирает с поднятой рукой. Опускает ее и сплевывает на землю, прямо перед ним.</p>
<p>— Да и хуй с тобой, Фаранан. </p>
<p>Разворачивается и уходит. </p>
<p>
  <i>Не оглядываться. Только не оглядываться.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6.	Дневник Билли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<i>четверг, 10 июня 2010 года</i><br/>Опять поругался с пьяным Марти. И мне так хуево, что я просто хочу исчезнуть. Не хочется с ним разговаривать. Я не представляю, как улыбаться и смотреть в глаза тому, перед кем хочется встать на колени и сказать нечто вроде: «Правда в том, Марти, что мне нравится умирать в твоих руках. Каждый ебаный раз, когда ты меня касаешься. Или я тебя. Нравится чувствовать тебя, каким бы ты ни был: нежным бойфрендом или полным мудаком, чистящим мне рожу за свои же собственные грехи. Мне пиздец как, до оргазма, нравится знать тебя настоящего, даже если ты сам знать себя не хочешь. Вероятно, я идиот, но если бы ты стал избивать меня до смерти — я бы не сопротивлялся. Или нет, я бы тебя остановил. Но только чтобы ты не пачкал кровью руки. Не брал на себя тот грех, который не сможешь себе простить».<br/>Я заслужил, да.<br/>Но ты, Марти, все равно никогда этого не сделаешь. Не сделаешь, правда ведь?»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 18 июня 2010 года</i><br/>Кормил собачек, гладил собачек, тискал собачек. Идеальный антистресс. <br/>Думал, в какую жопу катится жизнь, но что все хорошо пока светит мое солнце. <br/>Вспоминал, почему вообще начал общаться с Марти, и когда это было. Лет семь назад? Во-первых, Марти красиво улыбается. Во-вторых, у него очень выразительное лицо. В-третьих, он веселый, когда не впадает в уныние (тогда он ворчит как старая бабка, что, впрочем, тоже забавно). В-четвертых, он милый как щеночек. В-пятых, у него интересные истории. В-шестых, он был менее задумчивым и более чокнутым типом, с которым было прикольно творить всякую херню (сейчас его сильно сдерживают отношения). Думаю, уже тогда я немного влюбился. Хотя у меня, вроде как, парень был. Я уже не помню, кто и когда у меня был, кроме Марти, как их звали, и чувствовал ли я к ним что-либо. Я даже не уверен, был ли я когда-либо влюблен в классическом смысле. Ну там все эти томные бабские «О, Эшли!», проснуться в три часа ночи с внезапным желанием подарить ему цветы или дорогой вискарь, гулять по пляжу под ручку и смотреть на закат, кататься на колесе и горках, вместе жрать одно мороженое и дебильно, но счастливо ржать с любой хуйни… вломиться к нему домой с билетами в Лас-Вегас и воплем «Мне похуй, что ты делаешь — дрыхнешь или ебешься, — мы летим отрываться прямо сейчас!», а там вместе клеиться к русским туристкам, пытаясь отхватить девчонку посимпатичнее со словами «Да-да, я правда актер» и «Да-да, я правда сценарист», втайне думая, что лучший и самый красивый здесь — только твой друг, с которым ты сейчас за девчонку и соревнуешься... что-то меня занесло, последние несколько пунктов были на самом деле. Но к любви они вряд ли относятся. Кроме, разве что ревности. В моей жизни ее непозволительно много. Порой кажется, что я весь состою из нее. Иррациональной и совершенно ебанутой. Это нормально: так ревновать друзей? Конечно, нормально, точно так же как пытаться с ними переспать примерно раз сто, давать им себя бить и унижать, использовать их и врать им в глаза каждый день. Нормальность перестала быть частью нашей жизни и наших отношений. Психолог бы сказал: «Билли, беги!». Но психолог сбежал от меня раньше»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 9 июля 2010 года</i><br/>Вчера выключил телефон и куда-то выкинул, чтобы не звонить Марти пока буду обдолбан. Он с Каей в Париже, было бы нетактично его отвлекать от романтического сюсюканья своими невменяемыми звонками, тем более что в таком состоянии я впадаю в депрессию и думаю только о нем. Теперь не могу найти телефон, я идиот. <br/>Вкидывался ли я специально, чтобы пострадать по Марти?<br/>Да.<br/>Что надумал?<br/>Что не хочу жить.<br/>Я устал ждать, что однажды утром он все вспомнит»</p>
<p>«<i>среда, 28 июля 2010 года</i><br/>Люблю собак. Они честнее людей. И совсем не против, чтобы их похитили»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 20 августа 2010 года</i><br/>Я не хочу, чтобы у меня все было в порядке. Я не хочу много денег. Я не хочу хорошей работы. Я не хочу любви и прочего сопливого дерьма.<br/>Я хочу, чтобы Марти бросил пить и писал крутые сценарии»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7.	Семь месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Только две вещи имеют значение: рука на члене и дыхание Марти в загривок. Больше Билли не хочет знать ничего, как если бы он родился только ради этих двух вещей. Не трех, к сожалению: Марти трется об его зад членом — не совсем мертвым, но все же достаточно беспомощным, чтобы применить в деле. Убойная доза алкоголя как всегда не вовремя, ругается про себя Билли и едва не грызет подушку от разрывающего желания ощутить Марти в себе.</p>
<p>Марти перестает ему надрачивать (каменный, больше уже некуда) и принимается за себя (судя по всему, безуспешно). Лишившись руки помощи, Билли разочарованно стонет в подушку, но продолжает упрямо подставлять зад в надежде, что — о, чудо! — Марти справится со своей алкогольной проблемой и выебет его наконец-то. Это единственный шанс. Единственный, мать его, раз, когда Билли одурел настолько, что дается без подготовки и без резинки, на свой страх, риск и ебанутую голову, просто Мартин-сука-Фаранан-вставь-мне-блядь-уже. А Мартин-сука-Фаранан умудряется этот выигрышный лотерейный билет просрать.</p>
<p>— Блядь! — терпя фиаско, рычит Марти, и Билли видит, как тонет Титаник. </p>
<p>«Блядь», — мысленно повторяет он. Сокрушенно и безнадежно.</p>
<p>Неловкая ситуация несколько затягивается, что явно злит их обоих. Билли намеревается подняться, чтобы успокоить бесящегося Марти (помочь, отсосать), и уже отрывает голову от подушки, как вдруг с размаху впечатывается в нее обратно. На затылок давит тяжелая рука, не давая вдохнуть. Билли даже не может издать звук, только возмущенно хрипит. Второй рукой Марти дергает его на себя и пытается присунуть как есть, только, разумеется, нихрена не получается.</p>
<p>И тут Билли охватывает такая ярость, словно его швырнули в костер. Крутанувшись на спину, он скидывает поехавшего насильника и орет как не в себя:</p>
<p>— Ты совсем ебанул…?!</p>
<p>А в ответ получает кулаком по роже. Просто так внезапно и без предупреждения, на полуслове. Вместе с искрами перед глазами проносится флэшбэк, в котором Марти впервые заряжает ему по лицу. Почти в такой же ситуации: после ссоры с Каей, злой и без эрекции. Только в тот раз, помнится Билли, он еще имел совесть не трахнуться с ужратым другом, за что, собственно, и огреб. А теперь, с голой задницей-бери-не-хочу, получил просто так. Просто за то, что, как, вероятно подумалось Марти, Билли вздумал сопротивляться. Чудно. Блеск. Разумеется, а иначе и быть не может. Чего он еще ожидал? Наивный дурак. </p>
<p>Билли шипит от боли и начинает ржать. За что получает еще раз, но второй раз уже не так больно. Он заходится кашлем и чувствует, как что-то теплое заливает глаза — то ли слезы, то ли кровь, — но давать сдачи не собирается. </p>
<p>Марти тяжело дышит, смотрит на него так, будто хочет сожрать, и видимо заводится.</p>
<p>«Давай, сука, въеби мне еще раз, если тебе так нравится», — думает Билли, расставляя ноги, и хватает себя под яйца, средним пальцем указывая Марти направление.</p>
<p>Марти соображает быстро — в награду Билли получает нежный поцелуй, смазанный кровью, руку на член, «я люблю тебя» шепотом и безграничное удовольствие от чувства вторжения. Кнут и пряник. Думая, что готов так по-шлюшьи отдаваться Марти хоть каждый день, Билли дергается ему навстречу. Зря.</p>
<p>Холодные пальцы впиваются в горло. Билли вздрагивает, впуская член, кажется, до упора, и тот быстро выскальзывает назад. Кислород стремительно покидает легкие, на глаза накатывает шум, звуки стихают. Марти сжимает его горло, не сдерживаясь. Хочет, чтобы все, исключительно все в этом мире — даже как сподручнее ебать друга, — было исключительно по его, Марти, правилам. Во всем этом безвкусном снаффе была одна неувязочка: Билли ненавидел, когда его насилуют. И не собирался терпеть это еще раз, особенно от лучшего друга. Иначе все пойдет по пизде, хотя куда уж хуже.</p>
<p>От удара ногой в грудь (все еще мягкого, Билли помнит о своем обещании) Марти откидывается на кровать. А дальше все, как уже было: Билли встает, одевается в гостиной, пока Марти, осознав тщетность бытия, разносит в щепки его спальню. </p>
<p>Обувается, хватает куртку и, глотая ебучие слезы, уходит хрен бы знал куда. Думая, что дружбу уже не спасти, что сам он лживый, влюбленный, зависимый, больной на голову ублюдок, а Марти — свихнувшийся от своих тараканов алкоголик, которого надо срочно лечить. </p>
<p>Уходит, не зная, когда и зачем ему возвращаться. Думая, да, именно оно самое:</p>
<p>
  <i>Не оглядываться. Только не оглядываться.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8.	Дневник Билли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<i>среда, 15 сентября 2010 года</i><br/>Вчера Марти отсосал мне. Встал на колени и просто взял в рот. Я не удержался, вот и все. Не испытываю чувства вины, как и не считаю, что поступил правильно. Сделал то, что сделал, и не против повторить. Будь я обычным, нормальным человеком, то уже вздернулся бы от сжирающей совести. Меня бесит, что я ничего этого не чувствую. Я должен чувствовать груз на сердце, но чувствую только губы Марти на своем члене. Это был чертов запретный плод, Билли, чертов запретный плод…<br/>Себе на заметку: ни в коем случае не искать секса с Марти. Даже не думать об этом»</p>
<p>«<i>воскресенье, 10 октября 2010 года</i><br/>Отличный способ не думать о сексе с Марти — бесконтрольно трахать все, что движется. Главное, чтобы была резинка. Идеальный способ — свалить на съемки на другой конец света, но мне он уже, к сожалению, не грозит. Идеальный способ, а не конец света. Конец света не за горами»</p>
<p>«<i>воскресенье, 17 октября 2010 года</i><br/>Стараюсь не думать над тем, что меня привлекает в Марти в сексуальном плане. Да, он красивый парень, но при знакомстве с ним и еще долгое-долгое время после я не грешил мыслями затащить его в постель. Тем более он казался исключительно по девочкам. Да, мы прояснили, что он не гомофоб и что мои интересы его не смущают, но: 1) если бы при нем я вдруг завис с каким парнем или, что еще лучше, познакомил их друг с другом, то Марти бы определенно испытал дискомфорт; 2) про себя он все-таки четкого ответа не дал. И я твердо решил, что с этим парнем у меня будет только дружба. Но все это было давно. Теперь Марти не выходит у меня из головы. Я хочу только его, как угодно. Даже с девчонками иногда не получается. При разговоре с Марти бывает трудно сдержаться, но я стараюсь. Я же хороший актер, в конце концов»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 29 октября 2010 года</i><br/>Если бы я был как Марти и проводил параллели с раем и адом, то сравнил бы Марти с богом, который из любви создал людей, а потом разочаровался во всем и устроил апокалипсис. В первую очередь разочаровался в себе и способности прощать, наверное. И себя он тоже никогда не простит. Вряд ли он осознает вообще, как сильно себя ненавидит.<br/>Марти похож на такого бога. Он не должен знать, что настолько возненавидел себя, что позволяет себе собственными руками уничтожать все самое дорогое, что у него есть (я тоже в этом списке). Если он узнает, что происходит между нами на самом деле, сколько раз он пьяным отрицал свои убеждения и поднимал кулак — он сломается. Марти должен оставаться если не богом, то, по меньшей мере, святым.<br/>Я ни за что не должен говорить ему, кто он есть.<br/>Тяжело быть не слепым, но зрячим фанатиком. К Марти я абсолютно фанатичен»</p>
<p>«<i>четверг, 4 ноября 2010 года</i><br/>Я хочу Марти так, как он никогда не позволит себя взять. Точно так же, как он хочет меня и говорит мне об этом в лицо. Пьяный, но говорит. А я даже ему пьяному не могу сказать, что сам бы с удовольствием выебал его на глазах у всего Голливуда, показывая этим уебкам, что Мартин Фаранан мой и только мой. Рад этому он будет только в моих снах. Может, стоит записать сюда парочку моих эротических снов?»</p>
<p>«<i>суббота, 13 ноября 2010 года</i><br/>Кая любит повторять, что я наивный инфантильный долбоеб. Ну что инфантильный-то похуй, а вот что наивный — малость неприятно слышать в контексте ситуации с Марти. Я действительно на что-то надеюсь? На счастливую любовь до гроба? Это действительно настолько наивно, что аж тошнит. А хуй с ним. Правда одна: Кая долбанутая сука, которая и мертвецу мозг выебет.<br/>Марти, видимо, очень нравится страдать. Кто бы говорил, ага…»</p>
<p>«<i>суббота, 20 ноября 2010 года</i><br/>Наверное, я ужасный друг. Или виной всему полнолуние. Смотрю на Марти и смертельно хочу его поцеловать. И ловлю себя на мысли, что с нетерпением жду, когда он снова нажрется до беспамятства. Я уже готов взять его за руку, отвести в бар, накачать его и увезти домой.<br/>Так поступают со шлюхами, да?<br/>Самое ужасное тут то, что мне не стыдно. Я понимаю, насколько отвратительно так поступать, но все равно не чувствую угрызений совести.<br/>...я трус»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 3 декабря 2010 года</i><br/>Я сделал это. Напоил и отвез к себе, все как обычно. Кроме того, что полез первый я. Марти удивился, но был охотно «за». К счастью, у него встал, и я отдрочил нам обоим, и это лучшее, что было в моей сраной жизни! Хотя нет, самое лучшее: после секса засыпать рядом с ним. Почему-то я верил, что этот случай Марти точно не забудет и утром у нас состоится разговор. Увы, нет.<br/>Я опять проебался. И вот теперь действительно чувствую себя полной сволочью»</p>
<p>«<i>понедельник, дата 24 января 2011 года</i><br/>Я идеализирую Марти. И даже его главный недостаток (алкоголизм) в определенные периоды тоже идеализирую. Благодаря алкоголю Марти раскрывается с другой стороны: ужасной и разрушительной, но прекрасной. Как бог смерти. Не стану врать, иногда мне даже хочется, чтобы он выплеснул всю свою злость на мне. Ему тогда действительно становится легче. А если ему легче, то и у меня не болит. Мне действительно лучше, и морально, и физически, от любых его прикосновений.<br/>Сознательная жертва стокгольмского синдрома.<br/>Я бы заломил руки и поплакался в дневник о том, какой я несчастный, если бы не одно но: я ничем не лучше него»</p>
<p>«<i>четверг, 3 марта 2011 года</i><br/>Иногда я задумываюсь над тем, с чего все началось? Не стал ли я сам причиной разрушения Марти. И каждый раз прихожу к выводу, что в определенной степени так и есть. И что я чувствую по этому поводу? <br/>…»</p>
<p>«<i>воскресенье, 17 апреля 2011 года</i><br/>Итак. План эвакуации из жопы.<br/>1) Рассказать Марти о его пьяных приключениях — не могу (в целях сохранения его психики).<br/>2) Перестать спать с ним — не могу (не хочу и не буду, потому что за все эти годы я заслужил хотя бы таких подачек).<br/>Хотя обманывать Марти я тоже устал. Чувствую себя предателем, а не другом.<br/>3) Может, сказать ему, что мы трахаемся, но не сказать про то, что тот распускает кулаки? Хм, ладно, я обдумаю этот пункт.<br/>Или…<br/>4) Бросить все на самотек, надеясь, что однажды Марти сам все вспомнит? Опасно. Чревато последствиями. Но тогда он хотя бы поверит быстрее. И все равно это не очень надежно... С другой стороны, будь он способен что-то вспомнить, то за почти три года давно бы уже что-то вспомнил, и не раз. А раз не вспоминает, то можно и не надеяться.<br/>5) Вот если Марти бросит пить, тогда проблема отвалится сама собой, ведь это означало бы, что он стал стабильнее. И тогда мы проясним все в нормальной трезвой обстановке. Но такой исход событий вряд ли возможен.<br/>6) ?»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9.	Год и три месяца до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его здесь нет. Он вне этой реальности: стоит на сцене в узком столбе падающего с потолка света, а вокруг тьма. Он может закрыть глаза, а может открыть их, но тьма не рассеется. Он ничего не видит, но знает, что его, обнаженным стоящего на коленях, с широко разведенными ногами, торчащим членом и сведенными за спиной руками — видят все. Он совершенно обездвижен и не чувствует тела до тех пор, пока к нему не прикасаются, оставляя зудящие ожоги на груди и плечах. Его челюсти крепко стиснуты, и как бы он ни хотел, чтобы невидимые руки перестали его жалить, подарили облегчение или позволили ему самому себя коснуться, — он не может ни вдохнуть, ни что-то сказать. Язык высох, он забыл, как им пользоваться. Но, вместо милосердия, чужие пальцы продолжают играть с ним, а горячий, яростный шепот на ухо — руководить им и указывать, где его место.</p>
<p>«Жертва БДСМ-порно», — мысленно дает название своему неутешительному положению Билли. И отмечает, что картинка, в общем-то, неплохая, да настолько, что ему определенно следовало присмотреться к профессии порноактера, если бы не одно веское но: прямо сейчас он умоляет вселенную либо прекратить эту ебучую пытку, либо пристрелить его нахрен. Одно не исключает другое, но Билли лукавит (и знает это, и мысленно смеется) в своем желании остановиться. </p>
<p>Нет, на самом деле он совсем не против медленной мучительной смерти от неудовлетворения. Ему нравится, чертовски, крышесносно нравится, поэтому он продолжает гореть и страдать, хотя может в любой момент вытащить из-за спины руки и либо скинуть с себя Марти, либо схватить себя за член, либо все вместе, либо что-то еще. Что угодно, но только, блядь, не это: изо всех сил игнорируя стояк, на слишком тесном для вас обоих диване лежать под Марти и слушать, как тот не торопясь, с расстановкой, во всех блядских подробностях едва заплетающимся языком шепчет на ушко (раскрасневшееся и уже готовое нахрен отвалиться), как именно, где и при каких обстоятельствах хочет тебя выебать. Лежать под ним как на обеденном столе перед каннибалом, читающим рецепты; лежать, слушать и ждать своего часа, потому что это плотоядное животное не соизволит приступить к трапезе, а, роняя слюни, выжидает, когда ты сам начнешь его умолять сожрать тебя.  </p>
<p>У Марти сегодня хорошее настроение и явно разыгрался аппетит, а Билли для него как десерт, с которым тот не спешит, но твердо намерен расправиться, просто оттягивает удовольствие. Билли не против быть праздничной вишенкой на коньячном торте: дать себя съесть ценой всего. Со стороны Марти это сплошное издевательство. Со стороны Билли — самоуничтожение под видом проверки на прочность их обоих. О, нет, Билли, закрыв глаза и вцепившись в собственные запястья, на грани сознания гадает, сможет ли кончить без рук. </p>
<p>В нем еще тлеют остатки принципов, морали и совести, запрещающие спать с лучшим другом — пьяным лучшим другом, который наутро ничего не вспомнит, потому что не вспоминает никогда, что бы ни делал и что бы ни говорил спьяну. Но чем сильнее разгорается Билли, тем быстрее в нем подыхает (совсем, безвозвратно) все, что сдерживало его долгие месяцы. Сдерживало от глупости, от страшной ошибки или, быть может, от самого верного решения в его жизни. Кончить от фантазий о сексе — это же не секс? Это ведь далеко не то же самое, что переступить черту, так что Билли может себе позволить хотя бы такой суррогат. Он заслужил этой небольшой награды за свое терпение. За домогательства — заслужил. За забытые признания — заслужил. За удары в лицо — заслужил. За сказанное в лицо и не сказанное — заслужил. За быть желанным, но ни разу не выебанным — заслужил. Заслужил хотя бы раз не сопротивляться судьбе, отдаваться ей без рук и ловить от этого безграничный кайф. </p>
<p>Пока там, в своем подсознании, он стоит на темной сцене голый, слепой и беззащитный перед воображаемой немой толпой, в этой реальности — все их знакомые видят, как Билли Бикл благодарно стоит на коленях перед Мартином Фарананом и позволяет обращаться с собой как с псом: погладить когда захочется и пнуть когда захочется, ведь Билли же все простит, через призму своей одержимости он просто не может таить зла или обиды, даже если знает, что имеет на них право. Так что, да, несомненно, этот лживый пес имеет полное право на брошенную ему кость, он ее заслужил. И чем бы ни закончился сегодня вечер — Билли заслужил такой финал.</p>
<p>— Блядь! — Вырывается из глотки, когда Марти без предупреждения впивается в нее языком. Билли слышит свой голос как со дна океана, не сразу понимая, что это его собственный. Запрокинув назад голову, цепляется пальцами в запястья так, что не чувствует их. Оставит сам себе синяки.</p>
<p>
  <i>Что бы ни случилось — не размыкать руки. Только не размыкать руки. Убьют тебя сегодня, выебут или оставят с торчащим хером недотрахано скулить — не размыкай руки, долбанный ты сученыш, Бикл.</i>
</p>
<p>Как недавно затыкали рот, руки Марти затыкают его мысли: давят на грудь, пригвождая к дивану, вышибая все из головы. Давят, как недавно пальцы давили на язык. Соскальзывают на ребра, уверенно текут вниз по бокам — Билли дрожит под ними, впитывая каждое касание. Пальцы Марти на голой коже — все равно что по голым нервам: так же резко и больно. </p>
<p>«Сссука, Марти», — зажмурившись, мысленно выстанывает он, а может и вслух, хрен знает. Захлебывается восторгом, дыша громко и откровенно пошло, чтобы подразнить Марти, дать знать, насколько Билли его хочет. Наверное, если бы Марти все-таки сжалился и пусть едва прикоснулся к нему даже через джинсы — Билли бы тряхануло как от удара молнией. И все бы сгорело. Весь мир бы сгорел.</p>
<p>Одно касание. Всего одно касание…</p>
<p>— Ты будешь умолять позволить тебе принадлежать мне, — претенциозно заканчивает речь Марти и вгрызается в ремень на его джинсах.</p>
<p>…и Билли будет принадлежать Марти всю долбанную вечность. Еще больше, чем уже есть. </p>
<p>Один неверный шаг, и все полетит к чертям, все годы воздержания канут в пропасть, на краю которой Билли балансирует без рук, качаясь на волнах ветра — ладонях Марти, беспощадно скользящим все ниже и ниже по его телу.</p>
<p>Билли открывает глаза и ловит шальной, напрочь ебанутый взгляд Марти, предвещающий лишь одну возможную развязку. Билли не может поверить (неужели Марти решился на минет?!), но вспоминает, как тогда — чертову кучу лет назад представлял себя на его месте, отсасывающим другу без тени стыда. Карма все-таки настигла, бумерангом ебнув по затылку. С голодным рыком, не расцепляя рук и нагло смотря в глаза напротив, Билли двигает бедрами, и тогда Марти, бессовестно (пьяно, нихуя не соображая) улыбаясь, утыкается ему между ног. Жарко дышит, гладит, сжимает член и, едва достав — горячий, пульсирующий и истекающий смазкой, — уверенно (хотя Билли прекрасно осведомлен, что это его первый раз) касается языком.</p>
<p>От одного медленного движения — от основания к головке — Билли натурально взвывает и задыхается.</p>
<p>— Марти! — Случайно, на выдохе, и опять он едва себя слышит.</p>
<p>
  <i>Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Я хочу, чтобы ты это запомнил, Марти. Похуй на все, только запомни это. Как. Ты. Мне. Сосешь. Пожалуйста.</i>
</p>
<p>Марти двигает рукой, лижет и целует. Неумело, но старательно вбирает в себя, почти невинно, чем только больше раздразнивает. Разум окончательно отъезжает, сохранить самоконтроль и не рехнуться помогает, кажется, только чудо. </p>
<p>
  <i>Терпение, Билли. Терпение…</i>
</p>
<p>Билли все еще мучительно без собственных рук, но он терпит, чтобы не сорваться и не причинить Марти боль. Хотя смертельно хочется взять Марти за подбородок, пока тот берет в рот (неглубоко, насколько ему по силам), и посмотреть в глаза, чтобы удостовериться: это не сон. Или после медленно целоваться, чувствуя на языке собственную сперму, и знать, что это реальность. Наверняка точно знать, лучше, чем что-либо еще. Знать это и быть счастливым. Наверное, даже влюбленным. Наверное?</p>
<p>Билли дрожит и умирает в его руках. Совесть и мораль давно лежат мертвые. Принципы еще живы: Билли, как всегда, о произошедшем Марти не расскажет. В конце, толкаясь ему в руку и сгорая под его губами, Билли сходит с ума и знает, что уже не сможет остановиться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10.	Дневник Билли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«<i>пятница, 13 мая 2011 года</i><br/>Я в тупике и не знаю, что делать. Я начинаю бояться, когда Марти пьет. Не за себя — за него. И за нашу дружбу. Хотя это уже не дружба, а… нездоровая одержимость друг другом? Да, порой мне кажется, что Марти одержим мною куда больше, чем я им. Иначе как объяснить все то, что происходит? Начиная с отеля, продолжая пьяным домогательством, когда я рыдал как сопливая сука, и заканчивая постоянными признаниями в любви, неловким отсосом, дрочкой и рассказами во всех подробностях, как он меня хочет. Мне нравится то, что он говорит. В другой жизни я охотно бы попробовал весь список, хотя даже мне иногда далеко до его фантазии. Что же у тебя в голове, Марти? Ты же видишь, как я смотрю на тебя, почему не скажешь, все как есть: «В жопу Каю и весь мир, я хочу только тебя и быть только с тобой! Да, мы оказались не лучшими друзьями: врали себе и друг другу, но, может, из нас получатся идеальные любовники?» Или нет. Лучшие друзья-любовники. Просто скажи это вслух. Твои кулаки говорят многое, но одних их недостаточно. Пожалуйста, Марти»</p>
<p>«<i>пятница, 20 мая 2011 года</i><br/>Иногда мне кажется, что Марти не так уж и страдает провалами в памяти. Что он помнит если не все, то, по крайней мере, половину, просто молчит. И дальше мысли о том, что мне всего лишь кажется, я не могу думать. Потому что правда слишком сложная и жестокая, чтобы осознать ее и принять. Потому что мне страшно даже представить, что это действительно так.<br/>Лучшим вариантом было бы прекратить то, что происходит, но я так далеко зашел, что пути назад не вижу. А впереди только чернота.<br/>Я запутался. Блядь, как же я запутался»</p>
<p>«<i>понедельник, 5 сентября 2011 года</i><br/>Прошло уже четыре месяца, а Марти, даже будучи ужратым в говно, ко мне не лезет. Он даже избегает оставаться со мной наедине. Он действительно что-то вспомнил?.. Лучше об этом не думать. И о последнем разе тоже.<br/>И все же я скучаю по Марти. <br/>Но зато с ним стало проще общаться. Как в старые времена. Кстати, он пишет новый сценарий. Кстати, у меня появилась девушка»</p>
<p>«<i>вторник, 11 октября 2011 года</i><br/>Пересматривал «Бешеных псов». Черт, как же я люблю Тарантино! Гениальный режиссер. Жаль, что мы не знакомы.<br/>Так вот, хотел бы я умереть на руках Марти как мистер Оранжевый у мистера Белого.<br/>Только разве что не так мучительно, хотя в этом тоже есть своя прелесть — умирать именно так.<br/>Тим Рот, кстати, тоже классный. Мне однажды приснилось, что мы играем в одном фильме.<br/>Кстати, насчет стиля Тарантино.<br/>Иногда я представляю, как голова Каи взрывается, и ее мозги расшвыривает на всю округу. Наверное, думать так нехорошо по отношению к любимой девушке Марти, но картина красивая.<br/>Кстати, скоро ее день рождения, она меня пригласила. Не знаю, хочет ли она меня видеть на самом деле, но я же друг Марти, так что это неизбежно. Но я не очень хочу идти. Не люблю эти нудные вечеринки, когда все болтаются из угла в угол и треплются о каком-то дерьме: никакого отрыва, сплошной похоронный марш. А если я начну чудить — Марти обидится. Хочу как раньше: проводить праздники вместе с ним, без какой-то пизды между нами. Хотя это как посмотреть… Фу, Билли, как пошло! Ну а что? Воспоминания-то приятные. Ладно, Билли, успокойся. Все будет хорошо. Он же твой лучший друг»</p>
<p>«<i>суббота, 22 октября 2011 года</i><br/>Передо мной лежали пистолеты и пули. Пистолеты слева, пули справа. Они все еще там, на столе. Я сидел на диване, грыз ногти и смотрел на них (пистолеты и пули) два часа. В итоге пишу эту запись. Не понимаю, зачем держу их дома»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Марти. 1.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. В субботу был прерван выходной.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Познакомились они еще совсем молодыми. Колину было двадцать три, он только закончил колледж, стажировался на кинооператора и подрабатывал в баре, где однажды и встретил Лиама. Впоследствии оказалось, что Лиаму двадцать семь и он актер. А еще позже окажется, что они оба созданы друг для друга. Хотя тогда, в тот судьбоносный день, когда у Колина должен был быть выходной, но ему пришлось замещать коллегу, отчего Колин был дико злым и не выспавшимся, — его первое впечатление о Лиаме было сомнительным. Этот парень, казалось бы, душа компании, вдруг ни с того ни с сего учинил драку. Как в вестерне: с поломанной мебелью и чьей-то психикой, разбитыми бутылками и чьими-то носами. Для полного счастья не хватало пушек, но повезло обойтись без них. Прежде чем все закончилось полицией с последующим увольнением Колина, Лиам сам предложил покрыть ущерб и отстегнул такой чек, что Колин потерял дар речи. Он не должен был быть благодарен Лиаму за доставленные неприятности. Но Лиам держался так непринужденно, свободно и даже азартно, как если бы драка была мелким пустяком, что Колин оказался искренне впечатлен. С тех пор Лиам постоянно захаживал в этот бар. А Колин был не прочь с ним зависнуть. Пока не лишился работы за то, что часто пил с посетителем, но к тому времени Колину было уже наплевать, ведь обрел он нечто более ценное, чем подработка барменом в какой-то дыре. Он обрел настоящего друга, старшего товарища, которым был вдохновлен. И благодарил Бога за то, что им суждено было познакомиться именно так: в неудавшийся выходной, под звон битого стекла, в брызгах дешевого алкоголя. Они могли бы встретиться в ином мире, насколько прочно их связывающем, настолько же сильно и отдаляющем друг от друга: на съемочной площадке, где Колин бы смотрел на Лиама через объектив камеры и никогда бы не заговорил с ним. Не осмелился бы заговорить. Но все обернулось иначе. Оба не искали дружбы, просто так получилось, что она сама их нашла и связала на долгие годы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 2.	Год и три месяца до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он несет какую-то чушь. Бессвязную и нелепую, прямиком из головы. Оттуда, где много-много дурацких идей, роящихся как мухи на гниющем трупе — они откладывают в его сознание личинки, из которых затем вылупятся черви параноидального бреда, чтобы пожрать его мозг и дать ему окончательно свихнуться. Кажется, это уже шизофрения. Потому что нет ни одной внятной, осознанной мысли. Только психотропная дичь, разлагающая его личность, и предельное понимание того, что вместо трезвого рассудка — пьяное безумие, хаотичное и дико отупляющее. Настолько яркое, что нельзя отвернуться. Встающие перед глазами образы кажутся такими отчетливыми и реальными, как никогда прежде. Настолько, что порабощают. </p>
<p>Бред. Бред. Бред. Слишком много бреда и всякого дерьма: надежды, мечты, слишком дерзкие фантазии ублажения собственного эго ради (будто достиг большего, чем в действительности можешь себе позволить), голые, ничем не прикрытые чувства. Похоть. Одуряющая голодная похоть. И что-то сильно сжимающее сердце, не давая отдышаться. Весь мир сузился до одной точки, единственной цели и желания. </p>
<p>
  <i>Я хочу тебя. Сейчас. Драть тебя у окна, бешено и быстро. Когда я буду замедляться, давая прочувствовать каждый толчок, а потом остановлюсь — ты сам будешь на меня насаживаться, ведь ты так давно этого хотел. Чувствовать меня и быть рядом. Ты будешь просить дать тебе еще — окей, возможно, я прислушаюсь. Если хорошо попросишь. А когда ты совсем сойдешь с ума, то будешь умолять дать тебе кончить. Ты будешь плакать и звать меня. «Марти! Марти!» Тогда зови так отчаянно, как можешь. Я хочу, Билли, чтобы ты подо мной задыхался.</i>
</p>
<p>Билли дергается под ним и стонет.</p>
<p>Он что, сказал это вслух? Не важно. Нет, так было нужно. Зажать рукой рот.</p>
<p>
  <i>Вот так. Дыши мне в руку. Не думай и не говори. Запоминай, что я говорю, Билли.</i>
</p>
<p>Бред.</p>
<p>
  <i>Хорошенько представь, как ты будешь подо мной жадно ебать стекло, и кончишь только когда я разрешу. И не смоешь разводы. Они останутся тебе на память о той ночи, когда Билли Бикл, как бесстыдная шлюха, давал в задницу на виду у всего даунтауна и со счастливой мордой, как ебливый пес, обкончал долбанное стекло.</i>
</p>
<p>Полный бред. И бесстрашная целеустремленность осуществить все, что рождается в этой бесполезной голове.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты слишком красив и безумен, Билли. Твое безумие должны видеть все. А я буду твоей мрачной тенью, стоять сзади, кусать тебя и проникать тебе под кожу…</i>
</p>
<p>Пальцами по взмокшему телу. Медленно. Безбашенно. Мышцы под ладонью — волны. Гулко бьется сердце. Кожа гипнотически влажная, бесконечно приятно скользить по ней кончиками пальцев и чувствовать.</p>
<p>
  <i>Тшшш. Не дергайся так сильно, не то придется тебя связать. Но ты и без шнуров с наручниками сам отлично справляешься. Хороший мальчик. Иногда… бываешь.</i>
</p>
<p>Возбужденный. Сам себя изнуряющий. Не без помощи. Извращенец.</p>
<p>
  <i>А знаешь, Билли… я бы с удовольствием пристал к тебе в зале кинотеатра. И чтобы премьера. Твоего фильма. Чтобы все смотрели на тебя на экране. А я — смотрел на тебя настоящего. Я бы делал вид, что шепчу тебе на ухо, вот как сейчас. Что-то простое, для отвода глаз. Глупость какую-нибудь, комментарий к фильму. Но я комментировал бы тебя. Вызывающе и открыто. Что-то типа, какой ты в этом фильме горячий, и что я тебя хочу. Прямо там, в темном зале, пока никто не видит, я бы дышал тобой и трогал тебя как только мне захочется. А ты бы боялся, что тебя кто-то увидит с торчащим членом. Притворялся, что ничего не происходит. Думая лишь о том, что хочешь отвести меня в номер и трахнуть, ты бы страшно боялся спалиться с этими мыслями даже передо мной…</i>
</p>
<p>Мысли обрываются. Рой мух сливается в черноту, сплошную бездну подсознания.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ты красивый, Билли, ты знаешь об этом? Неприлично красивый и неприлично напрашивающийся на член. Почему я думаю об этом только сейчас? Ты же всегда таким был… </i>
</p>
<p>Остается только. Язык на коже. Соль. Вкус пота. Запах. Вдохнуть глубже. Вниз, по напрягшимся мышцам. </p>
<p>Частое дыхание. Без рук. Ты все еще запрещаешь себе что-то. Мазохист. Ебанутый, какой же ты ебанутый… Мой. </p>
<p>Твердый. Горячий. <i>Не такой уж и большой, что, впрочем, похуй.</i> Влажный. Вкус. Чего-то. Громкий стон. Восторг. Дрожь. Ласкающие пальцы  в кудрях, на члене. Глаза в глаза. Дразнить. Не выдержать, опустить взгляд.</p>
<p><i>Ты безумный. Все еще. Ебанутый. Так долго сдерживался. А я? А хотел ли я? Чего хочу я? Хочу. Билли. Медленно целовать.</i> Вой от восторга. <i>Он так сильно хочет. Меня. Всегда. Нельзя отказать. Я… это мой первый… а как вообще…? …надеюсь, тебе понравится.</i> Это чувство свободы. Только сегодня. Почему бы и нет. Просто… попробовать.</p>
<p>Не чувствовать себя. Чувствовать… тело под кожей и на языке. Огонь, повсюду. Бросает в дрожь.</p>
<p>Наверное, стыдно. Не понимать. Запутаться. Должно ли все быть так? Невозможность… остановиться. Лишь бы дальше слушать стоны, тихий мат… и громкое, закладывающее уши дыхание. Самое яркое чувство в мире. Желание. Раствориться в Билли. Обладать. Слышать только этот голос. Все… запутанно. Должно остаться секретом? Сном. </p>
<p>
  <i>Примитивно. Плоско. На одних инстинктах. Естественно. Но тебе хорошо. Ты улыбаешься.</i>
</p>
<p>Будто иначе чувства ему не выразить. Как если бы только так возможно обрести себя настоящего. Полноценного. В обрывках мыслей ловить вдохновение. Экстаз. </p>
<p>Даже стоя на коленях с членом во рту — он пишет книгу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 3.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. Быть.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что значит быть Лиамом?</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — находиться в центре внимания, но оставаться одиноким. В окружении фотокамер не слепнуть от вспышек и собственного величия. Улыбаться всем и каждому вне зависимости от социального статуса, влюблять в себя всех и каждого независимо от пола и возраста. На одном языке разговаривать и с принцем, и с нищим. Иметь много связей с женщинами и мужчинами и не скрывать этого. </p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — обладая широкой известностью не давать кому-либо достаточно близко себя узнать. Иметь десятки друзей, сотни знакомых и тысячи недругов, но держать всех на одном расстоянии. Не врать людям, не склоняться перед ними — говорить им в лицо самую жестокую правду. Следовать зову сердца и всегда поступать в согласии с ним. Быть открытым миру, закрываясь от слишком любопытных. Быть дружелюбным и общительным. Искренне смеяться, искренне целоваться, искренне заниматься любовью. Искренне бить в лицо, искренне разбивать сердца. </p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — сиять с экранов. Широко улыбаться. Играть красиво и эротично, одинаково хорошо смотреться в фантастических боевиках и исторических драмах. Иметь шикарные, сексуальные фотосессии и обаятельно выглядеть на случайных снимках. В работе — держаться профессионально, пока хватает терпения. Ради стоящего результата уметь идти на компромисс. Несмотря ни на что, всегда оставаться слегка безумным и непредсказуемым.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — иметь много страстей. Секс, вредные привычки, насилие. Это встречать рассвет с кем-то, чьего имени не знаешь. Просыпаться с головной болью, похмельем, ломкой и уметь быстро приходить в себя. Завтракать одному. Или проводить бессонную ночь за решеткой. Вариться в кипящем котле жизни и наслаждаться ею. Часами с улыбкой разглядывать свои шрамы и единственную татуировку, лишь для тебя одного имеющую значение.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — никогда до конца не понимать людей. С легкостью считывать их эмоции и воспроизводить их, быть идеальным актером, когда действительно необходимо: отзывчивым и чутким, уметь слушать и понимать, поддерживать и разделять, но быстро перегорать от излишка чуждых тебе эмоций и впадать в пустоту. Иногда стоять перед зеркалом, уговаривая себя выйти из дома. </p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — плевать, что думают о тебе люди, а в ответ быть ими любимым. Иметь скандальную славу дебошира. Не избегать конфликтов, но и не нарываться на них. Немного капризничать и ревновать, потому что можешь себе позволить. В глубине души чувствовать себя всего лишь избалованным, безнаказанным ребенком.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — осознавать свои недостатки, пороки и грязь, но не просить за них прощения ни у Бога, ни у общества. И за все проступки — быть несправедливо прощенным если не первым, то, по крайней мере, вторым. За свой талант, за свой характер. На публику — не раскаиваться, но в глубине души — все же немного да. Казаться демоном, но излучать ауру ангела. Быть жизнерадостным, не испытывать ненависти к миру, прекрасно зная, что мир все-таки заслужил критики, как и ты сам.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — бесстрашно встречать трудности, не сомневаться в себе и к любому дерьму относиться с иронией. Не раз быть судимым за избиение, освобожденным под залог. Пару раз торчать в психушке, потом сидеть на таблетках. Даже будучи на самом дне — всегда улыбаться. Шагать по жизни с интересом, что же принесет следующий день.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — быть хорошим другом, с которым никогда не скучно. Способным уйти с самой громкой вечеринки в твою честь, если твоему другу плохо. Перемахнуть через океан, если потребуется. Ворваться к нему среди ночи и забрать в Лас-Вегас. Не оставлять одного в трудные минуты. Вместе с ним страдать ерундой, радоваться и мелочам, и победам. Заботиться о нем, не давать скатиться. Как никто другой любить его, быть готовым отдать за него жизнь.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — быть звездой и знать себе цену: обычный человек, ничем от других, на самом деле, не отличающийся.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — кажется, быть идеальным.</p>
<p>Быть Лиамом — быть ангелом и нести свет.</p>
<p>Быть Колином — быть демоном, отражающим тень от света.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 4.	Три с половиной года до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Несколько дней назад между ними состоялся диалог.</p>
<p>— Может, девчонку снимем? Азиатку.<br/>
Тогда Марти оторвался от журнала и вопросительно уставился на Билли. А Билли продолжил:<br/>
— Не хочешь азиатку? — Хотя Марти откровенно не догонял, что тот несет. — А кого хочешь?<br/>
— Ты о чем вообще?<br/>
— Секс втроем, Марти. С луны что ли свалился?<br/>
Марти, округлив глаза, принялся переводить пальцем с себя на Билли и обратно.<br/>
— В смысле… мы с тобой...<br/>
— Ага, — Билли кивнул, довольно хрустя какой-то снековой дрянью.<br/>
— …и девушка?!<br/>
— Да. Что такого-то? Все друзья это делают.<br/>
— ...не думаю, что я смогу.<br/>
— Что? — хмыкнул Билли. — Боишься моего члена? Да давай. Новые ощущения! Тебе понравится!<br/>
Марти с полминуты мялся, гоняя взгляд по всем углам, затем выдал неуверенное:<br/>
— А ты раньше так делал?<br/>
Лицо Билли озарилось его коронной маниакальной улыбочкой.<br/>
— Конечно. С лучшим другом, правда, никогда. Хотя жмж мне больше нравится.<br/>
Марти усмехнулся, качнув головой:<br/>
— Ну, от жмж и я бы не отказался.<br/>
— Нет таких людей, кто бы отказался! А те, кто отказываются, потом жалеют. Ну так что?<br/>
— Л-ладно, давай попробуем. Не верю, что говорю это. Бред какой-то…<br/>
— Да не трясись ты так. Все будет нормально. — Билли обнял его за плечо, а Марти было как-то неловко.<br/>
— А мы же... друг с другом не будем?<br/>
Билли, охреневши с такого заявления, скривился:<br/>
— Что за говно у тебя в голове?</p>
<p>И вот они здесь.</p>
<p>Билли спрашивает, сколько ей лет. Она отвечает, что двадцать два. Зовут Нико. Густо подведенные черным глаза, короткие черные с синим волосы, куча цветастых татуировок, пирсинг на пупке (может, где-то еще). Первые пять минут они с Билли треплются о татушках. Девчонка позитивная, много смеется. Хоть и вся в черном, сама — солнечная и теплая. Восторженная малышка — так бы охарактеризовал ее Марти, совершенно внезапно ею очарованный. Хотя всю жизнь думал, что такие разрисованные от ушей до пят девицы с цацками во всех доступных местах — не в его вкусе. </p>
<p>Марти разглядывает ее тату (с почти детским любопытством), но не вступает в разговор: он совсем не разбирается в татуировках, как и понятия не имеет, о чем вообще говорить с девчонкой по вызову. Он даже понятия не имел, как все будет происходить. Казалось, все должно быть быстро и обезличено, типа как в порно, и с какой-нибудь типичной гламурной блондинкой. Он думал, они завалятся домой к Билли или к нему, но Билли предпочел снять номер в отеле на пляже, чтобы, как он выразился, после того как обмакнешь хер — обмакнуться самому. Марти не был против. Тогда они на уикенд двинули в Санта-Монику. И все это время Марти не переставал волноваться, глубоко внутри, так, чтобы не видел Билли. </p>
<p>Сейчас волнение, кажется, достигло пика, но Марти знает, что пока они не начнут, оно будет только расти. Пока не пробьет потолок, видимо, а Марти грохнется в обморок. Билли вот явно в своей тарелке: болтает непринужденно, но смотрит на девчонку не столько с видом заинтересованного слушателя, сколько жрет глазами с видом маньяка (сверху вниз, вот-вот набросится). А девчонка чувствует себя так легко, будто на обычном свидании и здесь она вовсе не из-за денег. Хотя если на первом свидании в порядке вещей, едва представившись, по-свойски садиться к парню на колени — Марти многое упустил в жизни. </p>
<p>Билли что-то говорит, Нико в ответ хлопает в ладошки и задорно смеется. Билли улыбается. Она нравится Билли. Да и Марти тоже. С ней, думает он, потом приятно было бы выпить там, потанцевать, если она согласится. А пока что Марти удручающе трезвый и растерянный. Настолько, что слишком много парится о всякой херне и, когда девчонка начинает подозрительно ерзать задницей меж его ног, даже не сразу догадывается, к чему этот жест. Веселый треп между ней и Билли когда-то успел затихнуть. Все это время стоящий перед ними Билли теперь наглаживает ей затылок, а она ему — джинсы. Прямо перед носом Марти. Ему резко становится не по себе с такого ракурса. Он тут явно лишний, и сама затея перепихнуться втроем — изначально была провальной.</p>
<p>Когда Билли избавляется от штанов, а Нико запускает ему в трусы руку, Марти окончательно впадает в панику и дергается в инстинктивной попытке сбежать от грядущего апокалипсиса. Нико оборачивается и кидает недоуменный взгляд. Красивая, до чего же красивая, взволнованно думает Марти, но его мертвому члену эта резкая как пуля мысль не помогает, вообще, ни разу. Ему вот сейчас пиздец как страшно, а почему — неясно. Будто его девственности лишать собираются. Анальной.</p>
<p>— Мой друг немного волнуется, — поясняет Билли. И смотрит поверх головы Нико взглядом: «Марти, ну ты че, блядь, малину ломаешь?!»</p>
<p>— Что ж, давай его подбодрим тогда, — улыбается Нико.</p>
<p>Марти сглатывает. </p>
<p>«Пиздец»,— обреченно думает он.</p>
<p>(но уже через каких-то пятнадцать минут уверен, что этот секс он запомнит на всю жизнь, и не как провальную попытку позариться на новые горизонты, а как лучшее, что с ним происходило, и как то, что изменило его, как бы пафосно это ни звучало, — навсегда).</p>
<p>К робким парням Нико точно не привыкать. К Марти она относится с пониманием и помогает решить проблему ласково, без напора. Дать ему расслабиться и почувствовать возбуждение у нее выходит так легко, что сравнение ее с волшебницей кажется Марти не столько пошлым, сколько действительно уместным. Его глаза закрыты, и он отдается ей, в прямом смысле слепо доверяя. Рука Билли теперь — в его волосах: гладит, перебирает, успокаивая. В другой раз Марти бы и возмутился, наверное, столь беспардонным вторжением в свое личное пространство, но не сейчас. Что произойдет в этой комнате — останется в этой комнате, включая безобидные, подталкивающие к удовольствию, эксперименты. В конце концов, Марти сам подписался на это, а он ведь не маленький мальчик, чтобы избегать таких мелочей, как простая дружеская помощь в сексе. На секунду ему становится стыдно за то, что спасовал вначале. Но больше смущает тот факт, что сейчас Билли не просто гладит его, а внимательно наблюдает за всем, что делает Нико. И, Марти уверен, Билли это определенно нравится. И Марти все-таки страшно. Он старается не думать, как сейчас выглядит и что насчет него думает Билли, и отдаться ощущениям. У него это получается. </p>
<p>Когда он все-таки решается открыть глаза, то видит, как Нико держит его член в руке и сосет медленно, неглубоко, больше играет языком, но как только ловит взгляд Марти — отрывается от дела, улыбается ему (ее губы красиво блестят, чертовски, блядь, красиво) и берет глубже. Марти шумно выдыхает, откидывает голову на спинку дивана и поворачивается к Билли. Тот, прикусив нижнюю губу, смотрит на ублажение друга с нескрываемым удовольствием. Марти не успевает распробовать новую волну неловкости, потому как видит, что Нико надрачивает смуглой ладонью бледный член Билли, и в этот момент что-то внутри Марти смещается. </p>
<p>Он понимает, о чем говорил Билли, предлагая тройничок, а ведь они только начали. Осознание простой истины ударяет как божественное откровение. Наблюдать за чужим сексом (живым, настоящим) прямо перед собой, и, более того, быть соучастником — во много раз круче того, что он испытывал ранее в постели, не говоря уже о просмотре какого-то там порно с дешевыми эмоциями. В этом и заключается прелесть группового секса. А уж делить одну девчонку с другом… Нечто запредельное. И как же ему повезло, что это происходит с ним, с ними. Нико горячая и раскрепощенная. Не просто хорошенькая, с которой по дефолту приятно трахнуться, а настоящая, искренняя, свое дело знает и видно, что получает удовольствие. И то, что второй счастливчик, которому достался этот приз, не кто иной, как близкий человек — делает вас еще ближе. Ломает все рамки. И охренеть как заводит.</p>
<p>Марти пробирает дрожь. Он смотрит на руку, сжимающую член, и не может оторвать взгляд. </p>
<p>Украдкой он наблюдает за Билли, уверенно расставившим ноги, запустившим ему руку в волосы, разглядывающим его не то как дорогущий прекрасный бриллиант, не то как невероятно вкусный десерт от шеф-повара. Уверенность Билли и его бесстыжий кайф с происходящего вгоняет Марти в краску. На фоне Билли он — непозволительно смущен. Словно эти двое нагло его совращают, а он позволяет им это делать, потому что, да, черт возьми, Марти это нравится. Он поддается Нико и руке Билли на своей голове, хотя, должно быть, это уже не совсем по-дружески. Потому что он даже не подозревал, насколько это может быть прекрасно.</p>
<p>Кивком оценив достойный результат своих стараний, Нико говорит:</p>
<p>— Ближе, мальчики.</p>
<p>И Билли придвигается. Марти касается его плеча своим, вздрагивает и отводит взгляд, чтобы не спалиться, если уже этого не сделал. Но теперь, когда Нико берется за них обоих в опасной близости друг от друга, не смотреть на нее и, следовательно, на Билли — невозможно. Она замечательно владеет обеими руками. «Прямо как Билли», — проносится в голове, но Марти эту мысль тут же отгоняет. Она берет в рот то у одного, то у другого, старательно облизывает и дергает кулаком, улыбается, смотрит весело: ей нравится их дразнить. А Марти нравится то, что делает она, каждый ее жест и поцелуй. Ее губы на его члене и на члене Билли. Марти все-таки находит это зрелище завораживающим. Трудно дышать каждый раз, когда пальцы сдвигают кожу, язык касается головки и та плавно скользит в мягкий рот. Неважно, чей именно член: его или Билли — Марти чувствует все одинаково. </p>
<p>Нико берет в себя сразу два — Марти прошибает током острого кайфа. В тело вгрызаются цепи дикого стыда, заставляя всего гореть. Она вот так, и без предупреждения… Вдох застревает в горле. Остается только одно: чувство Билли, трущегося об его член, и языка Нико, сплетающего их. Мягко. Скользко. Жарко. Тесно… Билли удовлетворенно вздыхает, гладит ее и Марти, и едва не урчит от удовольствия, толкаясь ей навстречу. Чудовищно пошло. Распущено. Кошмарно. Отвратительно. Панически ужасно так, что Марти не сдвинуться с места. Но слишком хорошо. Сладко. Срывает крышу.</p>
<p>Марти отдается ее рукам и языку, направляющему их движение. Вслушивается в частое дыхание и ловит его жар на своей коже. Все это слишком близко, необъяснимо и убийственно, неправильно, жутко-жутко стыдно, но остановиться никак. Рука Билли — все еще в его волосах, сцеплена на затылке. Взгляд Билли направлен ему в лицо. Марти замечает это, но не может взглянуть в ответ. Как будто если посмотрит — случится что-то непоправимое, что уже не сможет остаться в этой комнате. Марти стискивает зубы, сдерживая мелкую дрожь. Нельзя, нельзя смотреть. Только закрыть глаза и чувствовать, как Нико... Нико, малышка Нико, что же ты делаешь. Что же ты заставляешь испытывать....</p>
<p>Это длится несправедливо мало. Следующая картинка, которую оцифровывает его мозг: Билли хлопает Нико по заду. Она смеется, закусывает губу и всем своим видом просит еще — Билли дает ей это. Потом, схватив за зад, с веселым оскалом придвигает к себе вплотную, игриво целует в пирсинг. Ее руки гуляют по его плечам — он улыбается, играясь с сережкой. Марти растерянно наблюдает, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Знает только, что в штанах ему уже смертельно душно, поэтому избавляется от них, неловко и то и дело в них застревая. Нико следует его примеру: снимает топ и шортики, оставаясь в нижнем белье — черном, как и все остальное, что на ней было. Билли сдвигает трусики, запускает в нее палец, второй… Марти облизывает сухие губы, не только потому что желает оказаться на месте его пальцев, но еще и потому что это красиво выглядит. </p>
<p>Билли возится с резинкой. Марти возбужденно ждет. Нико садится на Билли к тому спиной и жестом подзывает Марти — Марти сползает по дивану ей навстречу. Тогда она снова берет в рот, на этот раз одаряя таким глубоким заглотом, сжимая глотку до хрипа, что Марти зажмуривается и видит золотые искры. Будь он на ногах — вряд ли бы устоял. На инстинкте он хватает Нико за волосы и подается вперед, снова и снова. Нико хрипит, сжимает его, но не отстраняется. </p>
<p>Билли толкается в нее размеренно, и даже с другого конца Марти его чувствует. Бросая на него (якобы случайный) взгляд, видит, как тот уверенно двигается и неприкрыто пялится на затылок Нико. Уверенность Билли даже восхищает Марти. Его снова накрывает смущением и бестолковыми мыслями о том, что сейчас он хочет быть как Билли — таким же смелым и не скрывать своих желаний, даже самых отчаянных. Если Билли ему полностью доверяет, почему Марти не может того же? Ведь секс с другом (групповой или нет, неважно), понимает Марти, это же… когда отпускаешь свои страхи, и не боишься показаться перед ним глупым или неумелым или извращенцем или что-то еще. Просто доверяешься ему, как партнеру, и только тогда получаешь удовольствие. Билли доверился. Билли нравится смотреть, как трахают его друга, — он это не скрывает и даже не пытался, вместо того демонстрируя свой интерес гордо и с вызовом. Его желание посмотреть на Марти в сексе было понятно с самого начала, иначе зачем он вообще это предложил... Марти захлестывает кайфом и желанием не ударить в грязь лицом перед Билли. Выглядеть в его глазах настолько сексуально, насколько это возможно, что бы это ни значило. </p>
<p>Нико отдается им так глубоко, кажется, даже больше, чем может принять, и это бесконечно хорошо. Марти едва может дышать. А Нико такая умница, самая хорошая девочка на свете, ей хочется шептать самое ласковое и пошлое… Что он, видимо, не осознавая, и делает, поскольку Билли хищно улыбается и засаживает ей глубже и быстрее. А Нико вдруг краснеет: не то от действий Билли, подводящих ее к концу, но то от слов Марти. Она выпускает его член изо рта, облизывает, двигает рукой и смотрит снизу вверх почти что скромно. Тушь слегка размазалась, а щеки красные-красные… Он смутил ее?! Да что же такого он сказал… Дрожа, как от холода, без внимания ее языка, Марти гладит Нико по щеке и придвигает ее голову обратно. Она вновь берется за дело, послушно и, кажется, еще усерднее, чем прежде, а он чувствует толчки Билли, становящиеся быстрыми и хаотичными. Нико стонет ему в член, Билли загоняет ей резко и почти что грубо. И Марти смотрит то на сосредоточенное лицо Билли, то на Нико, и опять подходит к грани… и мучительно неудовлетворенно рычит, когда Нико вновь выпускает его из рук и отстраняется, выгибаясь на члене Билли с шумными выдохами и полустонами. Горячая, соблазнительная, в минуты подступающего оргазма: Марти видит пальцы Билли на ее клиторе. Сбивчиво дыша, Нико едва не срывается на крик. Марти сглатывает, забывая про себя, увлеченный ей и тем, как засаживает ей Билли. Увлеченный его руками на ее бедрах и груди. Марти неотрывно смотрит, как Билли, уткнувшись лбом ей в спину, делает последние долгие толчки. И, держа себя за член, Марти страшно ему завидует.  </p>
<p>Билли (удовлетворенный, запыхавшийся, расслабленный, излучающий самоуверенность и какого-то хрена от всего этого красивый) кидает на Марти взгляд едва ли не с издевкой. Марти — единственный, кто тут еще не кончил, и, признаться, его самого это подбешивает.</p>
<p>Нико в предвкушении улыбается. </p>
<p>— Нашему парню срочно нужна разрядка, смотри, какой агрессивный, — говорит, не шепчет, Билли ей на ухо и продолжает нагло пялиться на Марти.</p>
<p>
  <i>Нашему парню.</i>
</p>
<p>Марти грозно выдыхает. Билли прав: если ему сейчас не дадут трахнуться или дадут, но опять прервут — он им, шутникам долбанным, глотки перегрызет. Пока Нико обслуживает его надеванием резинки, Марти еще сдерживается. Но как только она заканчивает, он, не в силах больше терпеть душивший его стояк, хватает ее, разворачивает к себе спиной, одной рукой скрутив запястья, второй — ласково скользит по ее бедрам и… загоняет в ее расслабленное тело резко и глубоко, совершенно беспрепятственно. Тихо надеясь, что это не изнасилование. На счастье, Нико оказывается не против такого обращения и поудобнее устраивается на его члене, готовясь к скачке. Билли смотрит на них довольно и даже весело.</p>
<p>Марти сразу берет быстрый темп. Никаких прелюдий: неторопливые фрикции под долгие поцелуи и прочее дерьмо — сейчас это не про него (оргазма он ждет уже как избавления). Выходит сперва хаотично, постоянно выскальзывая, но вскоре он победно несется к финишной прямой. По-прежнему горячая и бесшабашная оторва Нико помогает ему, подаваясь навстречу и лаская слух отнюдь не фальшивыми стонами.</p>
<p>Марти замечает, как Билли снова возбуждается, и закрывает глаза, стараясь не думать об этом. Думать только, как горячо и тесно внутри. Разогнаться быстрее. Еще быстрее. Дыхание — сбивчивое, судорожное, рвущее легкие. Сжигающий все огонь. Распахнуть глаза — встретиться взглядом с Билли. Увидеть, как он наклоняется и целует, убийственно мягко и знакомо…</p>
<p>Жмурясь, Марти дергает головой, прогоняя дурацкое видение. Не помогает. Новая обжигающая вспышка:</p>
<p>
  <i>Билли целует его в шею. Так же невыносимо нежно, и плавит кожу дыханием.</i>
</p>
<p>Он стискивает зубы и рвется вперед так быстро, как только может. Нико, возможно, даже больно.</p>
<p>
  <i>Рука Билли гладит его грудь. Губы — все еще на шее. Пальцы — все еще в его волосах...</i>
</p>
<p>…загнанно дыша (не слыша себя, но чувствуя давление в груди), Марти медленно выскальзывает из цветного шума. Падает на диван. Закрывает лицо руками. Бой сердца отдается в голове и рвет виски. Времени прийти в сознание потребуется, кажется, больше, чем вечность. И это было бы идеально, потому что он не хочет возвращаться в реальность, туда, где его поджидает полный пиздец. Но мысли неумолимо настигают вслед за рассеивающимися гормонами. Флэшбэки непрошенных картин перед оргазмом. Внезапные, откровенные и пугающие. Что это нахрен такое было?! Давно забытый сон или его чокнутая гейская фантазия?! В любом случае… не ясно, что означают эти видения, откуда они и зачем, почему они, мать их, пришли именно сейчас. </p>
<p>
  <i>Логично, почему именно сейчас, тупица ты недалекий! Билли тряс хером прямо перед твоим носом, а ты облизывался и делал вид, что все типа нормально. Долбоеб и извращенец. Вот же жо-опа… </i>
</p>
<p>Все эти вопросы без ответа сбивают Марти с толку. Не хочется, как же не хочется открывать глаза и смотреть на Билли. Пожалуйста, не надо, не заставляйте смотреть на Билли и разговаривать с ним. Нет, нет, нет… Было здорово? Да. Еще раз да. Было охрененно. Но сознание открылось настолько, что теперь страшно. Все должно остаться в этой комнате, все до единого, Марти уверен. Все его грязные мысли и запретные желания. Ощущения. Надо забыть об этом. Не думать. Притворившись слепым, съебаться в душ и не думать… </p>
<p>Его что-то спрашивают. Он не слышит. Реагирует только когда Билли трясет за плечо. А, что такое? Еще раз? Нет, я пас. Все нормально, просто устал немного. </p>
<p>Все-таки открывает глаза, вынужденно. И видит, что Нико улыбается ему своей ослепительной улыбкой. Потекший макияж совсем ее не портит. Она говорит ему какие-то комплименты. Ему должно быть приятно. Разумеется, он справился лучше всех. Но сейчас его мысли забиты Билли и ему не до восторгов какой-то девчонки, пусть красивой, пусть профессионально трахающейся.</p>
<p>Билли говорит, что они начнут, а Марти может присоединиться к ним в любой момент. Марти сдирает с себя обкончанную резинку и нихрена не хочет. Но, судя по тому, как Нико расположилась у него на коленях, а Билли пристроился сзади нее — эти двое ему не оставляют выбора. Сбежать точно не получится. Марти понимает это как только Билли плавно входит в Нико и начинает медленное движение, растягивая удовольствие, и при этом не отрывая взгляда от Марти. Взгляда, пожалуй, задумчивого. Нерешительного. Будто Билли что-то знает. Будто его хочет. А если действительно хочет? Марти опускает взгляд, делая вид, что пялится на грудь Нико у его лица. Потому что ему больно смотреть в ответ. Больно и страшно. Он не готов к таким мыслям, по крайней мере сегодня. Нет, особенно сегодня: после того, что с ним произошло. Ему, Марти, ведь не нравятся мужчины. Никогда не нравились. Исключая, быть может, совсем уж женственных мальчиков, чуть-чуть, немного (в чем он себе с трудом признался), но даже это далеко не то же самое. Он не гей. Так что не так с Билли?..</p>
<p>Разобраться, что там не так с Билли, ему не дают, потому что первое: с Нико все в порядке, то есть она все такая же заводная и заскучать не даст даже импотенту; второе, что вытекает из первого: слава Богу, с Марти, как с мужчиной, тоже все хорошо. Поэтому спустя несколько минут унылой рефлексии ему снова дрочат, и он очень даже не против, хотя все такой же задумчивый.</p>
<p>Нико оборачивается и что-то шепчет Билли. Они какое-то время возятся, и Марти даже не успевает засечь момент, когда Билли входит в нее сзади, а Нико, бодрым жестом нацепив на Марти новую резинку, усаживается на него верхом. Потом он ничего не помнит, так как мозги нахрен вышибает из головы.</p>
<p>Помнит лишь, что было жарко и потно, слишком жарко даже для Лос-Анджелеса. Под грузом тел — тесно и тяжело, будто его пытались раздавить. Помнит, что вначале это было тягуче-медленно. Несинхронные толчки. Дыхание Билли. Помнит грудь Нико: не слишком большую, тоже проколотую. Марти вцепился в нее губами как младенец. Помнит ее руки на своем теле, но больше — свои на ее бедрах, хаотично натыкающиеся там на руки Билли. Марти вздрагивал каждый раз от их касаний. </p>
<p>Не помнит, как перестал одергивать руку, предпочитая не замечать, что пальцы Билли (осознанно или нет) гладят его костяшки. Предпочитая не замечать и тихо сходить с ума в приближении нового оргазма. </p>
<p>Черт возьми, они вдвоем ее трахнули. Вдвоем. Сразу. В какой-то момент ощущалось это так, будто никакой Нико между ними и не было.<br/>
Что она все время, вот как сейчас, сидела где-то там и занималась собой в попытке кончить и завершить смену. А они просто…</p>
<p>Да уж, определенно не такого исхода Марти ожидал от групповушки.</p>
<p>Билли гладит его шею. Наверное, он выглядит напряженным. Хрен знает. Марти невидяще смотрит перед собой, его трясет.</p>
<p>— Ты как? — раздается глухое сквозь пелену жужжащего шума. </p>
<p>Он не отвечает. Он не знает, что сказать. Просто кивает, нервно, если не истерично. Потому что все, о чем он сейчас может думать после мощной и болезненной разрядки, так это только о том, как хочет целовать Билли. Хочет тупо и иррационально, как не может объяснить самому себе. Хочет целовать медленно, чтобы успокоиться. Губы саднит от желания — он их кусает. Дрожит и хочет позорно разрыдаться. В нем что-то поменялось, и он понятия не имеет, что. </p>
<p>Билли похлопывает его по плечу и встает.</p>
<p>Через какое-то время они собираются на пляж. Марти приглашает Нико присоединиться, но уже не столько в целях общения с ней, сколько потому что боится оставаться с Билли наедине. </p>
<p>— К сожалению, мне пора, — делает она грустное личико (первая поддельная эмоция за всю встречу), — но вы ребята милые, с вами прикольно. Звоните еще.</p>
<p>Улыбаясь, она уходит. Лишившись единственного спасательного круга, Марти глубоко вздыхает. Ему остается только взять себя в руки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 5.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. Большой мир и маленький человек.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их было двое: наивный дурачок Колин и его добрый друг Лиам.</p>
<p>Однажды Лиам сказал Колину: «Если понадобится — я убью за тебя», и Колин вдруг понял, что это не шутка. Слова, произнесенные с улыбкой, но серьезным тоном, заставили дурачка Колина усомниться в такой же преданности другу Лиаму и в собственной силе духа. Сможет ли он убить? А умереть? Способен ли Колин отдать жизнь за другого? Если к виску приставят пистолет и заставят выбрать: он или Лиам — не разрыдается ли, не будет ли умолять не убивать его, дурачка Колина?</p>
<p>Конечно же, Колин будет просить сохранить ему жизнь, даже если без Лиама та не будет иметь смысла. Потому что дурачок Колин обыкновенный трус, а не сказочный герой.</p>
<p>И эта история — не сказка со счастливым концом. Но все же она о мечте, надежде, дружбе и любви. Любви безответной ли, счастливой — этого мы не узнаем, потому что Колин всего лишь маленький дурачок с большими проблемами.</p>
<p>Откуда берется истинное начало истории — неизвестно, но мы будем считать, что первый кирпичик замку сомнений и лжи был положен, когда дурачок Колин тайком от друга Лиама заглянул в видеопрокат и взял там несколько кассет.</p>
<p>Спустя много позже он возьмет их еще раз, также ничего Лиаму не докладывая, но сделает это уже с иной, постыдной целью.</p>
<p>А где-то посередине, между этими двумя походами, у Колина и Лиама случилась одна девушка. Всего на пару часов. На память она оставила фейерверк эмоций, перевернувших мир Колина с ног на голову, да предложение встретиться снова. И дурачок Колин хотел ей позвонить, но так и не сделал этого, и уже никогда не сделает. И Лиам на второй раз тоже не намекал. Хотя Колину было известно, что тот общается с этой девушкой и, быть может, они даже спят, — тему Колин не поднимал. Потому что дурачок Колин не только трус, но еще и нерешительный. Он с надеждой смотрел на друга Лиама и гадал, почему же тот первый не предложит, ведь в прошлый раз именно Лиам был инициатором. Лиам думал, что Колину не понравилось? Если бы Лиам знал, как ошибается — грустил наивный дурачок Колин. Впрочем, дело ведь было не в девушке, но мы забегаем вперед.</p>
<p>Итак, первое, что необходимо знать для понимания этой истории — то, как дурачок Колин был очарован своим другом Лиамом. Воистину, Колин был по-настоящему влюблен в Лиама! Как только может быть друг влюблен в друга. И, будучи влюбленным, он идеализировал своего друга и их отношения. Даже если те не были столь радужными, как дурачок Колин себе представлял, все равно в его глазах они были идеальны, потому что:</p>
<p>Во-первых, Колин и Лиам — оба похожи и оба нуждаются друг в друге, оба дорожат друг другом и остаются на одной волне, что бы ни происходило в жизни: любые взлеты и падения встречают вместе, подставляя другу плечо. Подниматься на вершину или идти на дно не так страшно, если делаешь это с кем-то, кто тебя понимает и поддерживает, толкает вперед к успеху или подает руку, не давая утонуть.</p>
<p>Во-вторых, Колин и Лиам — вместе они теряют чувство времени, оставаясь свободными от всего и каждый день, проведенный в компании друг друга, ощущая как много лет назад: беспечно, когда Колин был еще пацаном и работал в баре. Даже если их разделяет расстояние, Лиам всегда рядом с Колином — смотрит на него с экрана, так что Колин уже разучился быть один. Когда они вместе, то могут преодолеть все. Они не представляют жизни друг без друга.</p>
<p>Так считал наивный дурачок Колин. И не переставал восторгаться Лиамом, просматривая его фильмы на взятых в кинопрокате кассетах. Какой Лиам замечательный! Как хорошо играет! Как он красив в эротических сценах (на камеру в постели Лиам действительно выглядел шикарно, но еще лучше, как позже отметит Колин — был в реальной жизни)!</p>
<p>Колин смотрел и страстно желал сам снимать Лиама. Надеялся и верил, что когда-нибудь работа их сведет и тогда он будет воистину счастливчиком. А пока — с удовольствием фотографировал Лиама, а Лиам — любил ему позировать.</p>
<p>Такое отношение к человеку уже превосходит привычное понятие дружбы, и не граничит с платонической любовью, а является ею. Дурачок Колин не анализировал это чувство, что оно значит и как называется — просто упивался им до мурашек. </p>
<p>Единственное, чего никак не мог понять дурачок Колин: что же в нем, таком бестолковом, нашел такой крутой и талантливый парень как Лиам? Что такого особенного в Колине, что Лиам смог ему довериться?</p>
<p>Дурачок Колин упустил момент, когда друг Лиам стал ему маяком в темном океане жизни. У Лиама было то, чего Колину так не хватало: уверенность в себе и никаких сомнений. Лиам всегда поступал, как считал нужным, и твердо держался на ногах, об какие берега его бы жизнь ни швыряла. Колин же, напротив, чувствовал себя так, будто земля постоянно уходит у него из-под ног. Никакой твердой почвы. Но Лиам был не просто другом, а лучшим другом, на которого можно положиться. Колин был тронут такой чуткостью и заботой о себе. Иногда дурачку Колину казалось, что он совсем не заслуживает такого друга. Почему же Колин так думал?</p>
<p>Позвольте кое-что рассказать о дурачке Колине. Возможно, узнав его получше, вы сможете его понять. Хотя, определенно, он не ждет понимания, не смеет рассчитывать и на каплю сочувствия, и более того — уверен, что понимания, а уж тем более прощения он не заслужил. Хотя если бы кто-то неравнодушный указал ему, что делать — он был бы благодарен.</p>
<p>У дурачка Колина имеются кое-какие проблемы, которые он не стремится решать. Потому что дурачок Колин — слабохарактерный мальчишка. Он не уверен в том, что хочет от жизни, болтается по течению без каких-либо целей. Много думает, мало делает, при этом редко задумывается над своим плачевным положением, а когда встает в тупик, то не может сдвинуться с места без чьей-то указки. Пока все вокруг становятся мужчинами, он — остается мальчиком. Кредиты, машины, семья — всего избегает. Он вообще любит убегать от ответственности и сложного выбора. Постоянно связывается со своевольными девчонками, имеющими над ним власть, и вляпывается в неудачные отношения. Вне сомнения, дурачок Колин не способен с собою справиться. Даже разобраться в себе. Все, что у него есть — богатая фантазия. Пока он смотрит на мир, будучи простым наблюдателем, и фантазирует о каждом своем шаге — жизнь проносится мимо. </p>
<p>Но вернемся к Лиаму, Колину и связавшей их девушке. Казалось бы, совершенно обыденный эпизод повлек за собой ряд неутешительных последствий для дурачка Колина. Колин начал задумываться о своем отношении к Лиаму и о своей сексуальной ориентации. Представлял, какой дальше будет их дружба. Гадал, как ему вообще с этим жить. Пытался подавить влечение. В итоге дурачок Колин пришел к осознанию, что хочет друга Лиама. Хочет, и ничего с этим поделать нельзя. Но тернистый путь дурачка Колина в этой страшной не-сказке — только начинался.  </p>
<p>Дальше события развивались как снежный ком. Руки дурачка Колина дрожали, когда он брал в прокате кассеты, когда вставлял их в плеер, когда нажимал на перемотку в поиске нужных сцен, ведь дурачок Колин знал, что его ждет и зачем он это делает. И ему было очень-очень стыдно и мерзко, он чувствовал себя неправильным, а то, что собирался сделать — и вовсе невозможным. Но, убеждая себя, что только так он может облегчить душу, все-таки делал это. Много-много раз. Представляя с другом Лиамом массу интересных вещей, в которых было стыдно признаться даже самому себе, не то что кому-то другому. А купив фильмы, он стал самым преданным поклонником, засматривая одни и те же пленки до дыр. </p>
<p>Второе, что необходимо знать для понимания этой истории, но что уже известно многим из вас — во время секса человек пахнет иначе. Раз столкнувшись с этим особенным запахом и почувствовав себя… лучше, потом его будешь искать с манией зависимого, равно как животное — след добычи. Не осознавая то, Колин подсел мгновенно. Но просмотр фильмов с мастурбацией на них не давал желаемого эффекта. Снимал напряжение — да. На какой-то миг охлаждал голову — тоже верно, и это даже было спасением для Колина, ведь после каждого такого случая наступал антракт длиной в несколько недель: дурачок Колин переставал смотреть на друга Лиама как на сексуальный объект и спал спокойно. Но даже самым горячим фантазиям и близко не сравниться с реальным чувством: ощущением человека рядом, его теплом и запахом, сносящим крышу хлеще наркотика. Жажда плоти не была связана с истинными чувствами дурачка Колина к другу Лиаму, но подкрепляла их.</p>
<p>Дурачок Колин, как говорится, ступил на скользкую дорожку, кривую и опасную.</p>
<p>Аккуратно лавируя на поворотах, Колин был уверен вот в чем: втайне желать друга, мастурбировать на него, а потом смотреть ему в глаза, делая вид, что ничего не изменилось — все равно что обманывать его. Это нечестно, очень, очень и очень нехорошо. Лиам заслуживал правды, и Колину было необходимо ее озвучить, а дальше они решат — вдвоем, никак иначе — что с этой правдой делать. Дальнейшее отрицание только рушит дружбу, добавляет неловкости — в общем, никак не помогает, лишь делает хуже.</p>
<p>А еще уверен был в том, что если они, Колин и Лиам, все-таки окажутся в одной постели — между ними все будет кончено. Они не смогут продолжать дружить так, как раньше. Лиам просто не такой, чтобы игнорировать это событие, будто секс с Колином — то же самое, что с рядовым любовником, которого он после одной ночи знать не желает. А Колин не сможет вынести это бремя, потому что боится перемен и лишиться лучшего друга, с которым его связывает столь многое, что сложно представить. Ничего у них не повторится, они начнут отдаляться, искать повод встречаться реже, и, в конце концов, перестанут друг другу звонить. Никто ни к кому не вломится посреди ночи и не утащит мириться в Лас-Вегас. </p>
<p>Также он был уверен, что: даже если ничего не говорить, но продолжать хотеть Лиама и искать удовлетворение в простых, ничего не значащих прикосновениях, значит вести двойную игру, бесчестную, перечеркивающую суть дружбы, а главное — невыносимо сложную, которую постоянно следует держать под контролем, чтобы не выдать себя. А она тем временем будет давить на сердце и сжирать его. Один-единственный прокол — и назад ничего не вернуть, доверие будет подорвано, друг будет предан, отношениям (сложившимся и возможным будущим) придет крах. Все будет утрачено безвозвратно.<br/>Кроме того, дурачок Колин был не просто уверен, а знал наверняка, что на трезвую голову он никогда ничего не скажет. Надо выпить очень, очень много. И только тогда, и только в подходящий момент…</p>
<p>И тут возникла дилемма — ничего не менять или сознаться в своих прегрешениях?</p>
<p>Дурачок Колин оказался на перепутье.</p>
<p>Какой же шаг ему сделать? Он страшно боялся. Дурачок Колин боялся всегда и всего. Боялся жить, боялся принимать решения, боялся потерять опору. Боялся жестких пинков судьбы. Боялся разрушить дружбу, боялся своих чувств и желаний, боялся своей ничтожной роли в этом огромном мире, предпочитая прятаться от него за стеклом камеры или стеклом бутылки. А больше всего — боялся себя: понять, принять и полюбить. Дурачок Колин боялся быть собой и продолжал неуверенно топтаться на месте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 6.	Год до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— …и он давай мне втирать про свой новый проект. Я слушаю, все нормально, мы сидим, киваем друг другу, типа «ага, да, крутая идея»…<br/>
Билли звонит и просит о встрече. По голосу Марти понимает, что тот не в духе.</p>
<p>— Но только я спросил, как насчет поработать вместе, типа не найдется ли у него для меня местечко (каст он еще не набрал), как эта свинья начинает потеть и мямлить про массовку.</p>
<p>Марти тут же сворачивает дела, сворачивает перепалку с Каей и вызывает такси.</p>
<p>— Я такой: «Че? В чем проблема, Джонс? Почему, если ты и возьмешь меня на борт, то лишь на десятый план?» Этот гондон резко теряет всю свою обходительность и заявляет… нет, ну ты прикинь, что заявляет?! Эта мразь мне в лицо говорит: «Ты, Бикл, сдулся, давно не снимаешься в приличных фильмах», и типа он не думает, что может мне хоть что-либо предложить. </p>
<p>Встречаются они в пляжной кафешке, где Бикл злобно грызет пивную бутылку и пялится на официанток так, что те боятся подойти. Чтобы без пяти минут трезвенник Билли да средь бела дня глушил пиво, должно произойти что-то из ряда вон, панически отмечает Марти. Но не теряется и заказывает себе то же количество бутылок для быстрого догона. И даже не успевает поинтересоваться, в чем, собственно, причина бешенства Билли, как тот сам, едва Марти к нему поворачивается, закатывает телегу про очередного козла-режиссера, с которым когда-то, сто лет назад имел честь работать и состоял в неплохих отношениях (в каких именно, история умалчивает).  </p>
<p>— Он, видите ли, не думает, что мир вообще хочет меня видеть в его дерьмовом фильме, который, я уверен, провалится к херам! — машет руками Билли, расплескивая пиво. — И следом этот мудила, так сказать, посылает меня нахуй: добавляет, что, а вдруг серьезное независимое кино — и не моя ниша? Да засунул бы он свой сценарий в жопу, бездарь, — и добавляет тише, ласково тронув Марти за плечо. — Марти, ты всегда был, есть и будешь лучшим, этому говноделу до тебя далеко. </p>
<p>Как оказалось, пересеклись они с этим загадочным типом (Марти понятия не имел, кто этот Джонс, и вообще первый раз о нем слышал) где-то в парке, где тот прогуливался со своей собачонкой. Ну и завязался разговор, по итогу которого Билли теперь так негодует. </p>
<p>— В общем, он говорит, что это не мое, и советует, типа по-дружески, попробовать себя в чем-то простом, унылом, где даже шевелиться-то толком не надо, ромкоме там, например, или в молодежном ужастике. «Туда гребут всех без разбору, ты точно найдешь себе работу, а уж если твое имя что-то да значит, то вообще с руками оторвут». И вот тут самый смак, слушай, Марти. Эта сволота заявляет… блядь, поверить не могу, мы же так хорошо общались… он говорит, найди себе ебучего агента, а если нет денег на его услуги, то ты, Бикл, в полной жопе, и сам виноват, что так скатился! Вот уебок!</p>
<p>— Уебок! – вторит Марти, и они синхронно стукают бутылками по столу. В этот момент мудака Джонса, кем бы он там ни был, он серьезно презирает. — Ну а ты что потом?</p>
<p>Билли передергивает плечами.</p>
<p>— Ну а я как всегда, сам знаешь: двинул ему по роже. Псина его лает, девки визжат, кто-то уже названивает копам. Пришлось быстро сматываться.</p>
<p>— Ну, этот мудак заслужил! — В следующий момент Марти серьезно ненавидит мудака Джонса, потому что: </p>
<p>— Спасибо, Марти. — У Билли взгляд вдруг тускнеет, плечи опускаются, и улыбается он уже практически безжизненно. </p>
<p>Потому что такой вид Билли, вид расстроенный, несчастный, грустный, подавленный (и прочие синонимы фразе «мне плохо, я хочу умереть») действует на Марти как на быка — красная тряпка. Каким бы миролюбивым, то есть ссыклом Марти ни был, внутри него гремит ядерный взрыв, и вот уже на месте ирландского алкаша сидит свирепая медведица, защищающая своего дорогого медвежонка. На поверку медведица с одного хука рухнет замертво, да еще добавит фразу типа «Обоссы, но не бей», но вид у этой твари такой грозный, что подходить и проверять, насколько гризли на деле хомячок, никто не отважится. </p>
<p>— Да будь я там, тоже бы ему наподдал! — рычит Марти, впиваясь пальцами в бутылку, кажется, до хруста. Вторую руку сжимает в кулак, чтобы не запустить медвежьи когти в стол, не то ведь расцарапает столешницу. Костяшки люто чешутся, аж зудят. — То, что он сказал, было низко. Ты же ничего ему не сделал, чтобы он так с тобой обращался! Вот же сукин сын, совсем оборзел!</p>
<p>И это он еще мягко выражается. Марти не прочь и по ребрам мудаку съездить, и челюсть сломать, и горло перегрызть, а коли дали б в руки пушку, то, глядишь, и голову бы размозжил, вот не замялся бы ни разу. Обижать Билли! </p>
<p>Марти глубоко дышит, стараясь сохранить спокойствие. Вот черт, стоит только Билли предстать перед ним не веселым и жизнерадостным идиотом, как обычно, и все — у Марти отъезжает крыша, внутренний борец за справедливость рвется наружу. Вот оно, слабое место в неуравновешенном пацифистском сознании. Триггер. Впрочем, такие внутренние порывы самим Марти не то чтобы одобрялись.</p>
<p>Билли слегка удивлен такой реакцией, но его сил хватает лишь на тихую усмешку, кажется, даже ироничную, и Марти отчего-то неловко.</p>
<p>— Да, в общем-то, он прав. Посмотри на меня. Я полный неудачник, это правда. И с актерством… из-за того, что здесь, — тыкает Билли в черепушку, — я не могу работать. И денег еще нихрена нет, а с девушкой так вообще…</p>
<p>— Нет у тебя девушки, — на автомате бросает Марти и тут же осекается под тоскливым взглядом Билли. Сейчас речь не о девушке. Совсем не о девушке, кретин.</p>
<p>— … пиздец полный, — заканчивает мысль Билли. И подчеркивает: — Она то ли слепая, то ли глухая, то ли хрен знает что. Хотя вроде не тупая, черт…</p>
<p>Марти бурчит какую-то мужицко-солидарную дрянь, типа, да, женщины они такие.</p>
<p>— Все как-то паршиво складывается в жизни, не находишь? Я в тупике. Двигаться некуда. С финансами реальная жопа, еще немного, и придется тачку продавать. Если еще этот обмудок на меня заявит, ебучий штраф повесят, снова, заебали уже, — Билли хмуро всхлипывает. О нет! — Самое время, видать, найти богатую подружку, жаль, для папиков я староват… или может, стоит за решеткой посидеть годик, мозги проветрить. Или реально в порно податься…</p>
<p>— Какой, нахрен, за решеткой, какие папики, КАКОЕ, МАТЬ ЕГО, ПОРНО, ты чего?! — громко возмущается Марти. На них все оборачиваются — он с наездом зыркает в ответ.</p>
<p>Билли не плачет, нет, разумеется нет. Просто ему грустно, хотя в случае с Билли такое случается редко. Но Марти пробирает до костей смесь агрессии на мир и нежности к Билли. Этого придурка хочется обнять, прижать к груди и прошептать ему, что все — слышишь, все! — будет хорошо. И единственное, что сейчас Марти останавливает от такого, в общем-то, обычного дружеского жеста, это сомнение, что Билли может как-то не так понять. Или что он, Марти, сорвется, ляпнет что-то не то, выдаст себя своим случайным сопливым: «Я тебя люблю, Бикл».  </p>
<p>Марти не двигается с места, но видит, как Билли утыкается ему в плечо и молчит, пока Марти гладит его по голове. Гладит и говорит: «Билли, ты лучший на свете, а тот мудак, что тебя предал — да пошел он нахуй, и фильм его тоже пошел нахуй, а уж сценарий его тем более нахуй пошел! А ты, Билли… я тебя люблю, знаешь? И я хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбался и никогда не был расстроен. Давай сходим куда-нибудь, закажем азиатской еды, посмотрим кино. Потрахаемся, наконец. Что бы тебя сейчас обрадовало? Я хочу сделать для тебя все, что только возможно! А хочешь, хочешь, я брошу Каю, а? Никакая девчонка не встанет между нами. Вот сейчас я уверен в этом как никогда. Ты же улыбнешься, если я скажу это? Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся так от всей этой херни. Ты же сильный, я знаю, ты сможешь это выдержать. Ты и не из такого дерьма выбирался!» </p>
<p>Марти видит это и с жалостью осознает, что его фантазии ничем не помогут, Билли они не успокоят. Впрочем, от простого трепа Билли тоже вряд ли повеселеет. Надо действовать!</p>
<p>— Слушай, ну хватит. Не кисни, — толкает его в плечо Марти. — Все будет хорошо, точно говорю.<br/>

Отхлебнув пива, Билли качает головой.<br/>

— Да, ты прав. Разнылся тут как баба.<br/>
— Пойдем лучше оттянемся.<br/>
— М? Куда?<br/>
— Куда хочешь. Сегодня я плачу.<br/>
— Уговорил! А Кая что? — Билли спрашивает так, будто она действительно его волнует.<br/>
— Что Кая? — Хотя Марти прекрасно знает, что уж кому, а Билли на нее насрать в первую очередь. Но от того, насколько тот сейчас деликатный, Марти все больше охватывают высокие чувства.<br/>
— Ну, у тебя же с ней планы на вечер.<br/>
— Да пошла она. Скажу, что с тобой сегодня, пусть хоть сгорит от злости. Пойдем, и, клянусь, я подорву все в этом мире, что расстраивает Билли Бикла. Знаешь что? Эта долбанная вселенная тебя не заслужила.<br/>
— Вау… Спасибо, Марти.<br/>

Марти отмахивается.<br/>

— Ну так, куда двинем?<br/>

Билли подпирает рукой подбородок.<br/>

— Есть одна мыслишка, — выдает он после недолгих раздумий.<br/>
— И?<br/>
— Я хочу его собаку.<br/>
— В смысле?<br/>
— Я хочу спиздить шпица Джонса.<br/>
— Чтобы потом вернуть за деньги? — непонимающе хмурится Марти.<br/>
— Нет, просто спиздить. Из дома.<br/>
— Прям из дома?<br/>
— Да, прям из дома. Вломиться к нему и спиздить собаку. — В глазах у Билли загорается огонь.</p>
<p>Марти зависает. Вломиться и что-то украсть? Это же незаконно! А если их поймают?! Собираясь возразить, он уже было открыл рот, как вдруг до него доходит. Доходит очевидное: если дать заднюю, то Билли упрекнет его в трусости, и это в лучшем случае. А в худшем — серьезно обидится. И вообще, делая громкие заявления в духе «Да я ради тебя войну устрою!», Марти должен был быть готовым к любому предложению Билли, самому безумному. Ведь это Билли! Он всегда втягивал их обоих в приключения.</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь, что я спятил, да? — ухмыляется Билли, видимо, оценив всю палитру эмоций на лице Марти.<br/>
— Немного…<br/>
— Ты прав! Ну, поехали?<br/>
— Ладно... Пойдем и стырим у этого засранца собаку. А… ты хоть знаешь, где он живет?<br/>
— Конечно! Только ближе к ночи поедем. Давай сперва пообедаем и по пляжу прошвырнемся, пока алкоголь будет выветриваться. И еще в кино можно заскочить. Или на карусельки... хотя тебе, наверное, не стоит… А еще надо взять мороженку и…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пока они слоняются туда-сюда, пиная песок и поглощая мороженое, настроение у Марти почти что романтическое. Да нет, вот прямо сейчас он определенно влюблен! Билли светится, что-то рассказывая, а Марти слушает и восхищенно пялится на него как обдолбанная школьница. Какой же Билли все-таки красивый! Какой же Билли все-таки ебанутый! Какой же Билли все-таки… Билли! И как его хочется раздеть и… во всем признаться. Ну вот, и совесть о себе напомнила, здравствуй.</p>
<p>Марти вздыхает. </p>
<p>Если бы это осчастливило Билли, по настоящему, и после они могли бы взяться за ручки и уйти в закат — Марти бы сдал себя с потрохами вот на этом самом месте. Рассказал бы все от и до, начиная с дрочки на кассеты, заканчивая враньем про отшиб памяти. Впрочем, сейчас не самое подходящее время для исповеди, поэтому он сделает это ночью, если им, разумеется, все же удастся без проблем спереть пса (главное сейчас не думать об авантюре, а наслаждаться походом по пляжу). </p>
<p>Если все получится, ночью он обязательно обнимет Билли, вот как представлял, и все-все расскажет! Как ему совестно, как он себя ненавидит, и что больше не может все держать в себе. И будет много-много извиняться за то, что ужасный друг, ужасный трус, ужасный мудак, возможно, ничем не лучше Джонса, а то и хуже. </p>
<p>Что еще вероятнее, они займутся сексом. И вне зависимости от того, решится Марти на признание или нет, сегодня он будет предельно нежен. От этой мысли он вдруг стал краснеть и тут же поспешил выкинуть ее из головы. Сегодня много чувств к Билли, слишком много...</p>
<p>Да, сейчас он ничего не скажет. Все, что остается — смотреть на Билли так тепло, как только возможно, чтобы тот мог понять все и без слов.</p>
<p>Когда темнеет, и они отправляются в путь, очевидно, еще не совсем трезвые (обоим на это уже плевать) — Марти возвращается с небес на землю. Всю дорогу он думает только о предстоящем деле, изо всех сил пытаясь не волноваться. Билли же, как и всегда в ебанутых ситуациях, светится спокойствием: в зеркале заднего вида отражается лик познавшего дзен Будды. Хотя внутри, Марти знает, Билли разрывает от предвкушения. В этом весь Билли! Если сказать, что где-то бунт, перестрелка или пожар, он и туда со всех колес ломанется, еще и ништяков из огня вынесет. Он полон азарта и странных идей. Бросает на кон все, просто чтобы посмотреть, что в итоге получится. Так почему же Марти усердно цепляется за невесть что, когда у самого, кроме дурацких сюжетов в голове и алкоголя в бутылке, ничего за душой нет? Наверное, Билли бы сказал, что у Марти есть хоть что-то, тогда как у него нет ничего вообще, и, нет, тачка и дом, набитый всяким барахлом и игрушечными медведями, это не ценность. На самом деле, что Марти, что Билли — оба неправы, потому что, в первую очередь, они есть друг у друга. Марти нравится эта мысль: она красиво звучит. И если они будут возвращаться не с пустыми руками, он точно донесет ее до Билли.</p>
<p>Если.</p>
<p>Чертово «если». Они едут грабить дом! Не сейф обносить, конечно, но все-таки. Нашлись хреновы Буч и, мать его, Сандэнс… </p>
<p>— Приехали, — тормозит Билли в какой-то темной дыре. Марти сглатывает (сердце резко подскакивает к глотке и начинает отбивать чечетку). Нехотя оглядывается, вслед за Билли выползая наружу.</p>
<p>На самом деле очень даже приличное место: густая зелень, высокие заборы, большие дома с бассейнами. И тихо-тихо вокруг, что сразу ясно: один лишний звук, и они покойники. Черт его знает, где это вообще, Марти не следил за дорогой. Он ежится и трет руки в зимнем ознобе или же от волнения, без разницы, и упорно старается не нагнетать.</p>
<p>— Чего завис? Погнали! Нам туда.<br/>

Марти угрюмо топает за Билли, уверенно шагающим вдоль, скорее, стены, а не забора.<br/>

— Вдруг у него там камеры? — Последняя и откровенно беспомощная попытка заставить Билли одуматься. Тот, разумеется, ее игнорирует. Встает у стены и задумчиво задирает голову, будто можно там что-то высмотреть.<br/>
— Постоишь на стреме.<br/>
— Ты что, через стену полезешь? — удивляется Марти, но в глубине души облегченно выдыхает: его все-таки не впрягают в это грязное дельце.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— А если что-то пойдет не так?<br/>
— Тогда не дожидайся меня, а вали отсюда, — говорит Билли, карабкаясь по забору.<br/>
— Ты ебанутый.<br/>

Билли улыбается.<br/>

— Знаю. — И ныряет куда-то в темень. </p>
<p>И будто попадает в черную дыру, потому что Марти больше ничего не слышит. Либо там портал в иное измерение, либо Билли хренов ниндзя. Марти обеспокоенно топчется на месте. Не доверяет он этим «зазаборникам». Кто знает, что там у них во дворе, может ров с крокодилами?</p>
<p>Следующие пять минут проходят в полной тишине. Бесконечно нудные пять минут, в течение которых у Марти лишь нарастает тревога и, скорее всего, геморрой. </p>
<p>Лениво поднимаясь по склону, мимо проезжает машина с рвущими сабвуферы басами. У Марти закладывает уши, и он едва не грохается в обморок от мысли, что к нему сейчас прицепятся. На счастье, укурышам за рулем (в салоне так дымно, что не видно лиц) совершенно плевать, что за подозрительный мужик трется у элитного забора.</p>
<p>Только жуткий рэп стихает, Марти различает другие звуки и весь напрягается. Какая-то возня, хруст, топот. Рычание?!</p>
<p>Звонит телефон.</p>
<p>— Твою мать! — Доставая из кармана, от неожиданности Марти роняет его из рук. Тот брякается об асфальт, но продолжает трезвонить. Марти его резко хватает и отвечает едва ли не в панике: — Билли?!<br/>
— Я не знал, что у этого ебаната еще и доберман!<br/>
— Что?!<br/>
— Похоже, без цепи.<br/>
— Вали оттуда, пока он тебе жопу не отгрыз!<br/>
— Нормально все будет. Просто звоню, чтобы ты не беспокоился.<br/>
— Не беспокоился?! Тебя же поймают!<br/>
— Не, Джонс либо дрыхнет, либо его нет дома. Без шпица я отсюда не уй…<br/>

Раздается лай. Билли сбрасывает звонок.<br/>

— Вот же ж блядь! — Марти замахивается телефоном.</p>
<p>В следующую секунду он, охреневая с самого себя, лезет через забор. Рвет джинсы, неуклюже валится в траву. Никакого рва с крокодилами там нет, но падение не из приятных. Во дворе оказывается пусто, насколько позволяет увидеть слабое освещение. На всякий случай пригнувшись, Марти пробегает газон, огибает угол и…</p>
<p>— Марти?! — …встречает удивленное лицо Билли.</p>
<p>И задницу добермана. Билли, видимо, пытался договориться с псом, но тот, судя по рычанию, был несговорчив или, по крайней мере, соглашался на подкуп мясом, которого у Билли с собой, разумеется, нет.</p>
<p>Понимая, что сейчас будет, Марти едва не хнычет. Нахрена он вообще сюда полез?! Он же понятия не имеет, что дальше делать… </p>
<p>А дальше они втроем играют в салочки. Водит доберман.</p>
<p>— Ты что здесь делаешь? — проносясь мимо, спрашивает Билли, затем сворачивает вправо, сманивая на себя пса. Тот роняет слюни в газон.<br/>
— Тебя спасаю. Это вообще тот дом? — пыхтит Марти. Он и не подозревал, что умеет так быстро бегать.<br/>
— Хрен знает, может, он и переехал, — невозмутимо отзывается Билли.<br/>
— Чего?! </p>
<p>Они разделяются, пес увязывается за Билли. Сам Бикл несется к дому, видимо, все-таки собираясь удостовериться в наличии шпица. Но быстро передумывает и по дуге бежит обратно, потому как: </p>
<p>— Тут есть выход! — Марти везет наткнуться на заросшую калитку с другой стороны забора. И только благодаря этому их задницы остаются целы. </p>
<p>Калитка оказывается достаточно массивной, чтобы пес не проскочил следом, а мощеная тропка за ней — достаточно крутой, чтобы едва не покатиться с нее кубарем. </p>
<p>Вываливаются они прямо на дорогу и в машину влетают на автопилоте. Где-то там надрывно воет доберман, так и не отхвативший сочный кусок чьей-то булки.</p>
<p>— Я бы мог украсть добе… — поймав осуждающий взгляд, начинает Билли, но Марти его прерывает:<br/>
— Заткнись и поехали! — машет он руками.<br/>

Вой подхватывают другие псы и сирены. Билли послушно жмет на газ.<br/>

— Держи, только успокойся, — протягивает он что-то. В грудь Марти утыкается красивый цветок… прямо с клумбы. Жирные комья земли щедро осыпаются на джинсы.<br/>
— Это что?<br/>
— Подарок.<br/>
— Кому?<br/>
— Тебе.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Подарок тебе, говорю. Не собаку спиздил, так хоть цветы.<br/>
— Э-э-э… спасибо. А за что подарок-то?<br/>
— За храбрость, блин, принцесса! — фыркает Билли, плохо скрывая улыбку. — Че за вопросы, Марти?!<br/>

Марти качает головой и, выудив из холодильника пиво, присасывается к горлышку, пока не осушает бутылку до дна.<br/>

— Пиздец, ну и выдался вечерок. Надеюсь, пес не сбежал.<br/>
— Возвращаться и проверять не стоит.<br/>

Марти солидарно кивает, с любопытством рассматривая непонятный цветок, рыжий какой-то.<br/>

— А мы куда теперь? — Рассматривает цветок и думает, что это мило. Мило и неожиданно, как неожиданным был доберман, как неожиданным было то, что сам он, не раздумывая, сиганул в чужой двор. И их не поймали, и возвращаются они все же не с пустыми руками.<br/>
— В стрип-бар, Марти. Будем пить!<br/>
— Круто!<br/>
— Ты все еще платишь, — усмехается Билли, выворачивая руль.<br/>

Марти улыбается: он и не против. В конце концов, этот день кажется ему бесценным. </p>
<p>Впереди, мерцая городскими огнями, встречает бесценная ночь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 7.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. Колесо Сансары (черновик)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чтобы расставить точки над «и» достаточно было одного разговора. </p>
<p>Лиам сказал:</p>
<p>«Ты мне дорог, но будет лучше, если это не повторится. Вернее, мы не должны снова это делать как раз потому, что мы друзья. Я тебя люблю, ты это знаешь, и все же… это не наш путь». </p>
<p>Колин ответил:</p>
<p>«Все в порядке, ты прав. Признаться, я тоже так думаю. Ну, у нас это было — ничего не поделать. Случается. Этот мир слишком хаотичен, чтобы все предугадать. Мы просто не будем продолжать, ведь это все усложнит».</p>
<p>Лиам кивнул. Колин улыбнулся и пожал плечами. В сущности, между ними произошел какой-то пустяк. Сбой матрицы. Ошибка. И прояснить, что случившееся было всего лишь ошибкой, оказалось хорошей идеей. Трезвой. Взрослой. </p>
<p>Только вот облегчения, вопреки ожиданию, это не принесло. Никто не вздохнул свободно, и истерзанная душа от грехов не очистилась разом. И желание, убивающее годами, в небытие не кануло. И тоскливая тяжесть не покинула сердце. Чуда не случилось, потому что <s>(перед тем, как вы трахнули плоть друг друга, вы изрядно выебли друг другу мозги)</s> к тому моменту, когда ты все-таки решаешься на диалог, остается только одно настоящее чувство — ненависть, необратимо все поглотившая. Ненависть к самому себе за то, что позволил вам оказаться в одной постели; за то, что упорно (падая, разбивая колени, поднимаясь снова и снова) шел до этой финальной отметки, в награду получив что? — ничего. За то, что с надрывом добивался хаоса и, несмотря ни на что, топил себя в муках, как собаку с обвитой вокруг шеи веревкой и камнем на другом конце. За то, что убивал себя, хотя мог прекратить эту убогую, никому не нужную саморасправу еще в начале.</p>
<p>В конце этого пути ты — измучен, измазан в грязи. Изломан, уничтожен и отвратителен сам себе.</p>
<p>Честность и раскаяние должны были стать спасением. Но разве можно так просто вырваться из адского круга, будучи на самом дне воронки? Где обнаруживаешь себя тонущим в спиртной жиже, захлебывающимся и молящим о помощи. А наутро — солнечный свет режет глаза, в голове каша из тлеющих обрывков воспоминаний: слишком откровенно обнимаешь лучшего друга и прямо заявляешь, что хочешь его. Помнишь его неловкость, а тело помнит его прикосновения и то, как он вырывается из твоих объятий. Ему не нравится, что ты пьян, что делаешь и что говоришь.</p>
<p>И тогда, вспомнив все это, чувствуешь презрение к себе, до тошноты. Рот наполняется горькой слюной, слезы стекают ручьями, руки дрожат. И ты, с ломкой в теле, наблюдаешь ее рождение — жалости. </p>
<p>С девчонкой не получилось? Сорваться на лучшем друге, угробив годы дружбы — несомненно, лучший выход, почему-то решаешь пьяный ты. Может, думаешь, что тебе не откажут. Что это убьет твою боль, и сделает тебя счастливым? </p>
<p>Что ты собирался сделать той ночью? Может, все-таки что-то сделал? Ты ничего не помнишь, и от этого так паршиво, что не хочется влезть в петлю — ты уже в ней. Дышать невозможно. А друг — вот он, стоит рядом, в недоумении смотрит на тебя разбитого и спрашивает, почему ты ноешь. В ответ ты ноешь громче. И ничего ему не говоришь. Тебе стыдно, кошмарно стыдно. В то утро ты решаешь все забыть и сделать все для того, чтобы больше не проявлять слабость. Не повторять той ошибки. Ты не знаешь, что было вчера, но друг — все еще тебе верен. Что бы там ни случилось, он все понял и простил. Он простил тебя.</p>
<p>Следующий этап: попробовать простить себя. Сознание снова мутнеет от тщетных попыток, или это просто ты снова пьешь, потом тонешь, спина касается холодного стеклянного дна. ЗВОН (будильник?) — пробиваешь дно и падаешь на постель. За окном все то же солнце, дышать все так же трудно, перед глазами все еще мутно. Голова кружится от падения, а в ней все та же ужасающая картина, видоизменная слегка на подробности, но идентичная по сути. И друг — все так же рядом. В неприлично плохо запахнутом халате и без нижнего белья стоит перед тобой. Деловито жует тост, протягивает аспирин и воду, спрашивает, что принцесса (ты) желает на завтрак. На завтрак ты желаешь только смерть. Еще больше ты ее желаешь когда, не справившись с собой (снова выпив и снова пробив дно бутылки), оказываешься в его постели, и ничего затем не помнишь. Какое-то время тебе страшно настолько, что вовсе бросаешь пить. А друг… продолжает тебе улыбаться. </p>
<p>И все идет по кругу. В воспоминаниях: друг решительно отвечает на твой поцелуй, он возбужден и хочет тебя, а ты хочешь его (благо, вы еще в одежде). Дальше все обрывается. Наступает холодное пробуждение. Цепь замыкается.</p>
<p>Однажды ты позволяешь себе думать, что все не так уж и безнадежно, что вы можете быть больше, чем просто друзья. Эта наивная мысль вгоняет в панику и тоску, как несбыточная мечта, и ты запрещаешь себе мечтать.</p>
<p>Ты бежишь. Заводишь подружку. Вторую. Встречаешься с обеими. Они друг о друге не знают, но ты спокойно бы врал хоть десятку, потому что никакая ложь не перекроет того, как паскудно ты врешь самому себе. Мысли о работе не помогают. Влюбиться в одну из девушек — не спасает и это. Какая-то ссора, и ты снова пьян, и ты снова с другом. И затем происходит (звон) то же, (звон) то же, (звон) то же, (звон) то же самое. Звон тысяч разбитых бутылок. Не видя выхода, тонешь в алкоголе, чтобы забыть — становится легче. Еще глоток, еще. Крепче. Опускаешься на дно, теряя контроль. Стекло впивается в спину, просыпаешься с его осколками меж ребер. Они торчат из твоей груди, и сердце страшно болит. Ты едва ли что-то помнишь, а с того, что все-таки вырываешь из пьяного бреда — становится хуже. </p>
<p>Вскоре, когда уже невозможно терпеть угрызения совести, терпеть свою слабость — опять топишь себя. Чтобы опять забыть. И опять, на короткий миг, становится легче (еще глоток, еще, крепче), и снова без сознания опускаешься на дно, где тебе в спину впивается стекло, и от боли вновь приходишь в себя с его осколками в сердце, и оно разрывается, и ты себя ненавидишь, и снова пьешь, пьешь, пьешь. Невыносимо.</p>
<p>Вечер. Утро. Вечер. Утро. Дом друга, твой дом, дом твоих девушек, отель — где ни проснись, если встречал вечер с другом, утро всегда будет одним: ты либо что-то помнишь, либо не помнишь ничего вообще. Либо, что еще хуже, даже не уверен, сон это или настоящие воспоминания. Иногда вовсе просыпаешься один и воешь шакалом, осознавая, что накануне вы были вместе, но не знаешь, что произошло. Иногда по утрам друг улыбается, но в его глазах ты ясно читаешь боль, как иногда почему-то болят твои руки. Иногда вы просыпаетесь в одной постели, лишь в нижнем белье, и только дурак бы не понял, что у вас что-то было. Но ты все так же либо не помнишь, либо упорно молчишь. </p>
<p>Ничего не вижу, ничего не слышу, ничего не говорю — идеальная стратегия для лживого подонка. И утро как чистилище, где смывая с себя грехи, остаешься чистым для всего мира.</p>
<p>А позже наступает зависимость от приятных воспоминаний. Они такие далекие и нереальные, как если бы все, что ты делал ночью — было с кем-то другим. Будто ты снова смотришь фильм, где твой друг развлекается с кем-то там, но не с тобой, и не более того. Каждый раз напиваясь, хочешь запомнить все как можно отчетливее. Запомнить и прочувствовать смесь похоти и боли, как страдаешь от самобичевания, возбуждаясь от него же. Прочувствовать отвращение к себе и раздирающую жажду обладания одним конкретным человеком (который непонятно как с тобой смирился), которого хочешь взять бурно, чтобы он разделил твою боль. И хочешь попробовать обмануть его, соврать, что пьян, но переспать с ним трезвым. Идея отвратительна, но что толку, если ее воплощение — неосуществимо. Выпив, ты можешь быть смелым, дерзким, нахальным, и весь мир склоняется перед тобой. Выпив, ты можешь чувствовать себя тем, кем на самом деле не являешься; сказать, что думаешь, и сделать, что хочешь, а потом просто сбежать от ответственности, ведь воспоминания о ночи эфемерны, от них легко отстраниться. А трезвый ты? Будешь краснеть, будешь растерян, будешь самим собой: нерешительным трусом, и тогда твой обман вскроется так же легко, как пивная бутылка. </p>
<p>Ловушка захлопывает свою клыкастую пасть, и ты не в силах разжать ее челюсти. А друг все так же ничего не говорит. Вы почти трахаетесь. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не отдаться тебе. Кто знает, что у него в голове, но, кажется, когда ты пьян, он получает крупицы желаемого, но сдерживается, все еще сдерживается, потому что пьяный ты — все еще не ты. И этот не ты — давно бы уже его трахнул, будь менее пьян и на что-то способен. Кажется, ему начинает нравиться, как ты выражаешь чувства. Ему нравишься ты. Но тебя бесит его утреннее покорное молчание. И бесит свое собственное. Бесит настолько, что ты сам уже готов вывести друга на чистую воду, лишь бы он сделал всю грязную работу за тебя — начал диалог, облегчив твою душу, давая минус один выбор: начать первым или промолчать. Ему определенно есть, что сказать. Ночью ты видишь все его оголенные чувства, но с первыми лучами солнца их прячут под замок. Ты не понимаешь, почему это происходит снова и снова, почему друг настолько замкнут и отворачивается от тебя. Чье-то сердце точно разбито. И ты, с трудом переживая очередное утро, уговариваешь себя: скажи, ну скажи, чертов мудак, сознайся! </p>
<p>Кто угодно, кто-нибудь из вас, не важно, кто первый — откройте свой долбанный рот!</p>
<p>…когда доводишь его до оргазма и запоминаешь все, каждую деталь, эти воспоминания заставляют тебя сгорать заживо. Они ставят в тупик перед необходимостью что-то сказать. Ты открываешь рот. Наконец-то решаешься это сделать (смертельно устав от гонки двух лжецов). И понимаешь.</p>
<p>Честность и раскаяние должны будут стать спасением. Но не станут, потому что в диалоге не будет ни того, ни другого. Потому что ваш разговор — не обоюдная исповедь. Потому что все сказанное, все до единого слова — ложь. Откровенная, наглая ложь друг другу в лицо, прозрачная, совершенно очевидная, равно что взглянуть в отражение в чистой воде. Ты — будешь с трудом смотреть на то, как лжет твой лучший друг, потому что любит тебя не просто как друга и не хочет ставить точку, на самом деле не хочет, но иначе просто не может, и ты знаешь, почему. И будешь поддерживать эту ложь.</p>
<p>Чтобы расставить точки над «и» достаточно было одного разговора. Но он не состоялся, лишь грустно проиграл в голове. Колин сделал вид, что ничего не помнит. Снова. </p>
<p>На миг замерев, колесо продолжает бесконечное вращение. Рождение и смерть — с единственной мыслью, пулей застрявшей в голове: я не могу остановиться. </p>
<p>Я не хочу останавливаться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 8.	Одиннадцать месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— «…о нет, что ты, дорогой мой! — Билли ржет, едва не хрюкая, и манерно отмахивается. — Я вовсе не пытаюсь тебя соблазнить!» А сама такая…</p>
<p>И принимает такой же манерный вид: нижнюю губу выпячивает вперед, стреляет глазками, ведет плечами. Педик педиком. Марти смешно. </p>
<p>Не очень смешно, когда рука Билли оказывается на его груди. И совсем не смешно, когда тот меняет ебанутое выражение лица на адекватное, резко вдруг становясь серьезным. И Марти ловит взгляд — чуть хмурый, почти что вызывающий. Прикладываясь к стакану, он тревожно смотрит на Билли, а тот продолжает пытать долгим взглядом исподлобья. </p>
<p>Спиртное в голову не дает, но Марти и не ждал иного эффекта: глотнул он, скорее, по привычке, растерявшись. Все просто: когда Марти не знал, что ему делать — он пил.</p>
<p>И вот сейчас… Билли ведь только что рассказывал, как к нему подкатывала семидесятилетняя кошелка, и вот уже его рука гуляет по груди Марти, якобы рука бабки так перебирала сморщенными когтистыми пальчиками по его, Билли, ключицам. Представив это, Марти содрогается в отвращении и ждет, что Билли опустит руку, улыбнется, скажет: «Вот, как все было», и они продолжат свински ржать, но… все идет совсем не так. Пауза неловко затягивается. И его собственная кожа едва не стонет от удовольствия под слегка шершавой ладонью Билли. </p>
<p>Не опуская глаз, Марти отставляет стакан, рука дрожит. Он ведь сегодня трезвый. Абсолютно, блядь, трезвый. И то, что он выпил за вечер — вообще ни в одном глазу. </p>
<p>Когда пальцы добираются до низа живота и недвусмысленно цепляются за ремень, у Марти уже стоит. Билли чуть склоняет голову набок, его брови взмывают вверх. Он будто просит разрешения. И Марти коротко кивает, давая зеленый свет. На самом деле его согласие и не требуется: от Бикла исходит такая волна уверенности, что любое действие Марти сейчас, когда он беззащитно трезв — добровольно-принудительное. </p>
<p>Черт, он только что выпил, а во рту уже пересохло. Усмехаясь, он облизывает сухие губы. И, кажется, этот жест расценен как приглашающий, потому что в следующую же секунду Билли нападает, а Марти (без доли сомнений, как если бы ждал этого момента всю свою жизнь) резко отвечает. Они целуются, глубоко и тягуче, сбивая дыхание, жарко, непристойно, тупо трахая друг друга языками. Для Марти это первый поцелуй с Билли. Иронично для того, кто столько раз разыгрывал один и тот же перформанс под названием «Первый раз». </p>
<p>И как же мало надо для того, чтобы возбудиться: всего лишь нагло сжирающий его взглядом Бикл, сам, не дождавшись пьяной инициативы Марти, намекающий на секс. Чтобы сделать первый шаг, Билли надо быть очень, очень голодным. Озверевшим от тоски по телу Марти. Такое поведение не может не возбуждать. Особенно если прикосновения, поцелуи, взгляд и дыхание того, кто тебя хочет, кого хочешь ты сам, — чувствуешь так по-настоящему, так живо, как никогда раньше. Как будто впервые. Яркие, будто под дозой (на самом деле всего-то дозой трезвости) ощущения даже пугают. Но Марти знал, на что идет, делая вид, что напивается. </p>
<p>Билли хватает его между ног и удовлетворенно улыбается сквозь поцелуй. Марти дрожит. Трезвый. Трезвый. Отвратительно трезвый. </p>
<p>Желающий трахнуть лучшего друга и соврать, что снова ничего не помнит. </p>
<p>Мудак. Лживое животное. </p>
<p>С бесстыдно торчащим хером, наверное, просто от того, что Билли рядом и дышит с ним одним воздухом. </p>
<p>С бешено колотящимся от страха сердцем. </p>
<p>Стыдно ли? О да. Хочет ли он прекратить? О нет. Марти слишком долго шел к этой цели, дороги назад нет. </p>
<p>И Билли восхитительно целуется, и с ним так хорошо, что невозможно от него оторваться. </p>
<p>Остается один путь — на видавший виды диванчик, куда Марти заваливают толчком в грудь, а сами устраиваются на полу, меж его раздвинутых ног, и запускают руки ему в ширинку. Похоже, сегодня ведет Билли. И это к лучшему, поскольку трезвый Марти все-таки слишком… пассивный. </p>
<p>Билли берет в рот. К сожалению, всего лишь свои пальцы, но как красиво (Марти завороженно вздыхает), и медленно оставляет на них влажный след. Пальцы обхватывают член Марти и оттягивают кожу. Марти едва не взвывает. </p>
<p>Трезвый. Трезвый. Отвратительно трезвый и смущенный. </p>
<p>В кои-то веки, с плывущим не от алкоголя, а от желания — сознанием. С затуманенным не от алкоголя, а от желания — взглядом. Со спутанными не от алкоголя, а от желания — мыслями. </p>
<p>Рука Билли медленно скользит вверх и вниз, дыхание Билли обжигает, язык Билли проводит по губам, губы Билли — не касаются члена, хотя застыли в паре дюймов от раздразненной кожи. Нет, бессовестно и даже не краснея, Билли насилует взглядом его, Марти, и заставляет стонать от острого желания его, Билли, губ. На члене, да где угодно. Как и желания своих губ на теле Билли — в любом доступном и недоступном месте. </p>
<p>Билли ни разу не сосал ему, Марти уверен (забыть такое было бы тяжким преступлением). А ведь Билли наверняка хорошо это делает. Иногда Марти просто оторваться не может от того, как Билли ублажает долбанный леденец на палочке. Везет же «Чупа-чупсам» всяким, и еще кому-то там, кого Марти не знает и знать не желает. Да, наверняка Билли кое-что умеет, отчего у Марти наверняка сорвет крышу, и он признается во всех грехах. О своем же пьяном фиаско Марти даже вспоминать стыдно. Хрен знает, с чего он тогда решил, что взять в рот, понятия не имея, что дальше делать с этим — хорошая идея. Если ему сейчас придется повторить свой горе-подвиг, то он точно расколется, потому что трезвым вряд ли что-то сможет, да и вообще не уверен, что готов к такому шагу. </p>
<p>Но сегодня — у его ног Билли, играется с его членом так, что Марти не сдерживает коротких стонов. И думает о губах, о блядских, долбанных губах Билли.</p>
<p>К разочарованию Марти, Билли надоедает протирать коленями и без того потертый ковер: выпустив член из рук, он падает рядом на диван. Суется куда-то в свое барахло, что-то выискивая. Марти не интересно, что потерял Билли. Марти интересно, почему руки Билли потеряли его, Марти, член. Сначала Марти терпеливо ждет, но чуда не происходит.</p>
<p> — Почему остановился?</p>
<p>Билли, вынырнув из хаоса, усмехается:</p>
<p>— Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил?</p>
<p>Марти разводит руками: да, блин, хочу, что за идиотский вопрос?!</p>
<p>— Да, я люблю чужие руки на своем члене. — Он чуть было не сказал «твои», «твои», блядь! Вот это было бы палево!</p>
<p>— Ты же не гей.</p>
<p>Марти хлопает глазами. С языка чуть не срывается: «Так ты тоже». Если Марти не изменяет память (а наставляет она рога, надо признать, чаще, чем хотелось бы), Билли никогда не приставал к нему с вопросом ориентации. Сколько уже в пьяном угаре он пытается трахнуть Билли? Если сложить все удачные и не очень попытки переспать, то где-то года два. И за все время эта щекотливая тема ни разу не всплывала. Так почему сейчас? Неужели Билли что-то заподозрил?.. Так, главное не паниковать.</p>
<p>— Билли, ради бога, заткнись и продолжай.</p>
<p>В ответ Билли загадочно улыбается и продолжает шарить в коробке у стола. Да что он там потерял?! О, может быть, гондоны? Марти нравится эта идея. А еще ему нравится…</p>
<p>— Мне нравится то, как ты это делаешь, — вполголоса, умоляя, говорит он. И проводит рукой по своему члену, намекая. — Не заставляй меня думать над тем, как мы оказались в такой ситуации. Пожалуйста.</p>
<p>Он видит свое жалостливое, растерянное лицо как в зеркале. Если бы он был актером, ему бы дали тысячу «Оскаров» (без обид, Билли). Хотя он, и правда, не понимает, как умудрился оказаться в такой нелепой ситуации, да еще и трезвым, когда буквально на каждом шагу боишься налажать. Хотя стоп. Почему он вообще обвиняет Билли в глупом разговоре, когда сам же начал?! А будь пьяным — действовал бы, а не трепался. Проявил бы инициативу, давно бы уже сдернул с Билли штаны, а не сидел тут с членом наголо и тупыми вопросами. </p>
<p>Глядя на его стояк, Билли прищуривается. Думает над нетипичным для пьяного Марти поведением? Как минимум, нетипично быструю эрекцию он уже отметил — такой сюрприз сложно игнорировать.</p>
<p>Марти прикусывает нижнюю губу и едва не скулит, понятия не имея, что, нахрен, дальше делать. И мысленно читает благодарную молитву, когда Билли притягивает его к себе, мягко целует и, вновь схватив за член, срывается на скорую дрочку. Рука его, щедро смазанная какой-то дрянью, скользит беспрепятственно, иногда замедляясь и с нажимом проводя по всей длине. Вот что он искал в коробке — смазку. Тоже хорошая штука, гарантирующая глубокие возможности. Марти облизывается в предвкушении и отчаянно долбится в крепкий кулак, мечтая о крепкой заднице. </p>
<p>— А мне нравится, что ты меня хочешь, — шепчет Билли ему на ухо и, касаясь языком, чуть прикусывает. Марти охватывает дрожь, и он чувствует себя куда пьянее, чем от алкоголя. — Как давно ты хочешь, Марти?  </p>
<p>— Давно, — всхлипывает он, прикрывая глаза. Подлый вопрос, Билли. Очень подлый, когда он в таком состоянии и едва себя контролирует.</p>
<p>Ответ, видимо, Билли не удовлетворяет, потому как он резко сбавляет темп и оставляет в покое истерзанное, ноющее ухо. Марти выдает разочарованный стон, нехотя открывает глаза и видит рвущий джинсы стояк Билли. Что ж, решает Марти, теперь его выход.</p>
<p>Он уже протягивает руку, чтобы Билли отдрочить (трезво и старательно, с осознанием товарищеского долга), как тот резко, как учитель линейкой, хлопает его по пальцам. Марти возмущенно пялится на него, довольного проявлением власти, и охреневает с такого поворота, молча, проглотив язык. На что Билли сладко ухмыляется, хватает его за подбородок и сумасшедше целует. Сгорая заживо, Марти забывает, где он и что он.</p>
<p>Приходит в себя, когда Бикл, уже без рубашки, оказывается на нем верхом и надрачивает им обоим. Марти жадно его целует и жадно трется об его член, но этого мало. Пальцы пересчитывают позвонки Билли, срываются на ребра, скользят по бокам и гладят поясницу, прижимая к себе теснее, но этого все еще мало, и они забираются под джинсы. Билли выгибается и довольно шипит, когда ему сжимают зад. Но опасно клацает зубами перед лицом Марти, когда тот позволяет своим пальцам слишком многое. Марти снова делает виноватое лицо и слушается: вытаскивает руки и кладет их на задницу Билли поверх джинсов. </p>
<p>Вряд ли ему сегодня перепадет полноценный секс. Вряд ли тот вообще когда-либо был с Билли, иначе Марти бы это запомнил, уж наверняка бы запомнил. В любом случае, ждет он этого с нетерпением. Но Билли в настроении дразниться и бунтовать. Билли держит в своих руках ситуацию и его член, а он держит в своих руках зад Билли, крепко держит и знает, что Билли, несмотря на капризы, хочет ему дать. Как часто Билли вообще дает, интересно? И по какому принципу? Лишь избранным? Марти надеется попасть в их число и стать номером один в топе.</p>
<p>Свободной рукой Билли накрывает его ладонь и, поглаживая костяшки, говорит:  </p>
<p>— Кое-кто слишком распускает руки. Иног... — осекается (хотел сказать иногда?!) и продолжает, игриво улыбаясь в губы: — ...мне кажется, тебе не помешают наручники. У меня, кстати, есть.</p>
<p>Марти едва не давится: осечка Билли и заявление про наручники застали его врасплох. Неизвестно, чем он заслужил наручники, но предложение соблазнительное. Давно они у Билли? Или прикупил после того раза, как сам себя сдерживал на этом проебанном диване, пока Марти ему криво отсасывал, и ему понравилось? Марти бы охотно дал заковать себя в наручники, если бы не одно но: в их случае, когда каждый раз — как первый, они попросту неуместны. Жаль, очень жаль, такую возможность упускает… Марти внутри сокрушенно хнычет, представляя, что мог бы сделать с ним Билли, ограничив движения.</p>
<p>— Что еще у тебя есть? — изворачивается Марти. А самому, и правда, интересно, что прячет Бикл.</p>
<p>— То, что тебе знать пока рано.</p>
<p>Марти снова про себя разочарованно стонет. </p>
<p>— Интриган херов. Обшарю каждый дюйм, если потребуется, — недовольно бурчит он и глубоко, как только может, целует.</p>
<p>Билли отстраняется.</p>
<p>— В голове бы своей лучше покопался.</p>
<p>— Чего?!</p>
<p>Неприятное чувство подкатывающей к горлу злости. Этот случайный, хрен пойми зачем, брошенный упрек, достиг цели — не кольнул, а пронзил насквозь. Билли уже не намекает, а в открытую говорит, что Марти надо разобраться в себе. Наверное, жутко заебался с того, что каждое утро его опрокидывают за борт, отчего Билли с каждым разом только все больше наглеет. Нарывается что ли? Не поругаться же ему в голову взбрело? Будучи пьяным, Марти бы, вероятно, от его слов с катушек слетел и устроил скандал, но...</p>
<p>— Мы трахаться будем или разговоры разговаривать? — всего лишь спрашивает он, сжимая задницу Билли и страстно желая ее на своем члене.</p>
<p>Билли кивает. </p>
<p>Дальнейший секс больше похож на драку. Нет, Марти не удается трахнуть Билли в том самом смысле, но выходит отомстить следами на его шее. А у Билли получается восхитительно стонать от наверняка болезненных укусов. Марти удается отомстить, отобрав у Билли смазку. Все-таки насадить того на пальцы и старательно ими выебать, так, что Бикл, красиво задыхаясь, обильно кончает ему на грудь. Марти не мерзко от чужой спермы на своем теле. Видя и чувствуя, как она стекает, он — чувствует и видит себя победителем. А Билли внутри оказывается таким жарким и тесным, что это стоит всего. Как жаль, что наутро придется все «забыть».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 9.	Семь месяцев до финальной перестрелки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Из всех ощущений вкус дерьма приходит первым. Окруженный им со всех сторон и даже не способный вдохнуть, Марти не может понять, подыхает или выбирается из матки.</p>
<p>«Потому что жизнь и смерть — на вкус одно дерьмо». — Второй приходит эта мысль, затем о себе дают знать больная голова и прочие органы. Пробуждение настолько мучительно, что Марти вдруг осознает, как чувствуют себя трупы после встречи с некромантом и почему они такие злые. </p>
<p>С трудом разлепив веки, обнаруживает себя лежащим бесформенной кучей на постели Билли, а вокруг — дикий срач, будто накануне тут резвилось стадо бизонов. Битое стекло на полу, опрокинутый торшер, все то мелкое барахло, которое Билли так обожает, раскидано по углам. Самого Билли нет, но сразу становится ясно, что Марти проснулся от его возвращения: входная дверь хлопает, звенят ключи, из гостиной доносится возня и вот уже к нему приближаются невыносимо громкие шаги. Марти хочется умереть обратно. Голова разрывается как от заряда картечью, и он опять нихрена не помнит, чем закончилась вчерашняя пьянка. </p>
<p>
  <i>Рука на голой спине Билли.</i>
</p>
<p>Ладно, кое-что помнит. Марти зажмуривается в попытке изгнать боль и вспомнить что-нибудь еще.  </p>
<p>— Живой?<br/>
— Не уверен, — стонет он и открывает глаза. В дверном проеме маячит размытый силуэт. Прищурившись, Марти видит серьезную мину, украшенную опухшей губой, здоровенным фингалом и парой швов. — С тобой что?<br/>
— Подрался, — невозмутимо отвечает Билли.<br/>
— Опять?<br/>
— Твою задницу спасая, между прочим. Ты вчера спьяну в баре начал бычить на каких-то парней. Если бы не я, ты бы сейчас в реанимации валялся. Скажи спасибо.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Я люблю тебя».</i>
</p>
<p>Марти морщится.<br/>
— Спасибо… А тут что стряслось?<br/>
Скрестив руки, Билли оглядывает разгромленную спальню и шумно выдыхает.<br/>
— Ну, ты вчера здорово побуянил. — И смотрит так осуждающе, что Марти вдруг ощущает себя нашкодившим ребенком, которому жесть как стыдно перед родителем.<br/>
— Я мудак, да? — Виновато, с надеждой на прощение.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Ценного ничего не сломал?<br/>
— Нет. Вроде нет.<br/>
— Пиздец. Извини, Билли.<br/>
— Кончать пить.<br/>
— О-ой…<br/>
— Марти, ты надираешься в доску стабильно минимум раз в месяц. До беспамятства. По твоим алкогольным приключениям можно уже «Войну и мир» написать.<br/>
— Хорошая идея, — усмехается Марти, прикидывая, сколько в ней будет гей-порно. Как этой ночью, например: вспышки головной боли приносят весьма интересные образы.<br/>
— С этим надо что-то делать, добром это не кончится…<br/>
— Ну че ты как мать мне, — стонет Марти устало, — не алкоголик я. Просто мне нравится пить.<br/>
— Сказал ирландец.<br/>
— Ой, заткнись! — схватив что-то с постели (трусы Билли?), он швыряет это в ржущего Джокера, но промахивается. — А ты где был кстати?<br/>
Билли пожимает плечами.<br/>
— В больничку сгонял, потом в «Валмарт» заехал за завтраком, а то в холодильнике опять ничего, кроме твоего бухла.<br/>
— Отлично. На меня приготовишь?<br/>
— Конечно, милый, — чмокнув воздух, Билли утопывает на кухню. — После завтрака вылижешь мне тут все, включая задницу.<br/>
— Так точно, капитан.</p>
<p>Марти падает лицом в подушку. Подушка пахнет Билли. Марти обнимает ее и делает глубокий вдох. Еще один. И еще, наверное, бесконечное множество раз, пытаясь удержать в себе этот запах. Хочется лежать так вечно и не двигаться. Только вот нирвану рушат картинки из пьяной ночи. </p>
<p>
  <i>Рыдая, разбить кулаком картину, нахрен сдернуть ее со стены и швырнуть в угол. Снести все с тумбочки. Пнуть ее. Схватить медведя, пригвоздить его к постели, избить, вырвать ему глаза. Упасть на кровать. Вцепиться в волосы и закричать. Услышать, призывающий заткнуться и грозящий вызвать полицию, мат соседей. Послать нахуй их и послать нахуй Билли. Ненавидеть себя и хотеть сдохнуть…</i>
</p>
<p>От смеси кайфа и тревожных видений отвлекает шорох за спиной. Марти резко поднимает голову и тут же жалеет об этом: та отзывается крутящейся болью.</p>
<p>Билли смотрит на него спокойно, без единой эмоции на лице, как призрак. Настолько отстраненно, что Марти становится жутко: он спалился?! Но это длится не более пары секунд (за которые Марти успевает трижды умереть от ужаса и заново воскреснуть).</p>
<p>— Токсикоманишь? — оживляется Билли ироничной улыбкой.</p>
<p>— Ага, твоей подушкой только занюхивать, — ворчит Марти, пытаясь унять разогнавшееся сердце, — прими душ.</p>
<p>— Поверь, тебе я могу сказать то же самое.</p>
<p>— Может, тогда вместе примем?  </p>
<p>Лицо Билли резко становится серьезным. Марти охватывает паника. Зачем он сейчас ляпнул про чертов душ?! Он не должен выдавать себя такими мелочами! Никакого душа, олень!</p>
<p>— Да я прикалываюсь, — дергано смеется он, но облегчение не приходит, потому что:</p>
<p>— А я уже почти согласился, — Билли вновь улыбается. Откровенно фальшиво.</p>
<p>Если между ними снова встрянет эта зловещая мерзкая пауза, то Марти больше не выдержит, поэтому, плюя на ломоту в теле, он срывается с места.</p>
<p>— Хуя с два, я первый! — И вылетает из комнаты. — Иди на кухню, мамочка.</p>
<p>Но Билли его перехватывает. И это так внезапно, что Марти вдруг кажется: его сейчас ударят. И следом колет смутное подозрение, будто есть за что. Он как заяц, пойманный лисой, подбирается весь, пытаясь унять дрожь в конечностях, и не находит в себе силы вырваться. Билли прижимает его к стене, почти интимно. Марти смотрит в пустое, ничего не выражающее лицо в синяках и видит.</p>
<p>
  <i>Кулак упирается в скулу. Кости пронзает боль. Билли шипит и ухмыляется. Марти толкается в него.</i>
</p>
<p>Марти сглатывает. Сердце вырывается наружу.</p>
<p>Отчего-то страшно. И хочется позорно попросить: «Билли, отпусти, пожалуйста».</p>
<p>Билли склоняется к нему, спокойно, холодно, как ледяная змея, готовая вонзить клыки. Совсем непохожий на себя. Уха касается жесткое:</p>
<p>— «Папочка» мне нравится больше.</p>
<p>Еще раз встряхнув Марти, Билли отстраняется с улыбкой, как ни в чем не бывало, и уходит на кухню.</p>
<p>Только тогда Марти позволяет себе выдохнуть. В сопровождении тошноты, слабости и тремора уползти в душ. Оттуда не выходить еще час, забив на остывающий завтрак, и Билли к нему не постучится. И Марти догадывается, почему.</p>
<p>Утро определенно дерьмовое. Самое дерьмовое в его жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 10.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. И в аду будет демон вечно мучиться (безответной) любовью к ангелу.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Колин стоял на коленях, вцепившись в рубашку на груди, и тяжело дышал. Его трясло. Сердце выедало кислотой, лицо залило краской. На грудную клетку изнутри давило с такой силой, что щипало глаза. Это поганое чувство Колин познал еще в молодости, когда бегал за девчонками в старшей школе, влюбленный по самые уши. Не светлое чувство, подобное вдохновению, а мучительное, отравляющее, такое черное, что предпочтительнее выбрать смерть. Однако не он выбирал это чувство, оно само к нему приходило. Особенно когда он не ждал. Теперь Колину далеко за двадцать, но расправляться с этими приступами он так и не научился.</p>
<p>То было жаждой чего-то, что не можешь заполучить. А если все же получишь, то захочешь это уничтожить, чтобы никому больше не досталось. Чтобы это что-то, далекое от тебя даже в твоих собственных руках, перестало тебя изводить своим существованием и недоступностью, превосходством, совершенством, всем тем, чем тебе обладать не дано, чем тебя не наградили боги.</p>
<p>На позвоночник обрушилась нога демона, пригвоздив Колина к красной земле. Схватив за волосы, демон встряхнул его голову. Выглядел Колин весьма паршиво.</p>
<p><i>Почему ты ему ничего скажешь?</i><br/>Колин сглотнул. Если сознаюсь, то он меня возненавидит.<br/><i>С чего ты это решил?</i><br/>Никто не способен такое простить.<br/><i>А вдруг Лиам сможет? Он же долбанный ангел. Ангелы прощают все и всегда, если ты еще не заметил.</i><br/>Нет, такое — не простит. Я сам себя не могу простить.<br/><i>Ну это само собой. Ты ведь такое ничтожество по сравнению с ним. Неуверенное в себе жалкое, трусливое существо, способное лишь себя ненавидеть за свои недостатки, а не измениться к лучшему. Сделать шаг вперед, признать себя, открыть свои чувства и жить не в этом аду. Извиниться перед тем, кому причинял боль — это же так сложно.</i><br/>Я мудак.<br/><i>Да-да, знаем. Продолжай. Но твоей ненависти к себе не хватит, чтобы затмить твой нарциссизм.</i><br/>Это неправда.</p>
<p>Холодные, в струпьях, черные демонические пальцы обвились вокруг его горла.</p>
<p><i>Еще какая. Скажи, скажи, что ты хочешь сделать с этим ангелом. Ну же, выродок, признайся себе.</i><br/>Колин закашлял.<br/>Я хочу… сломать… ему крылья…<br/><i>Больше метафор, сукин сын!</i><br/>…и опорочить его.</p>
<p>Демон швырнул его лицом в песок.</p>
<p>
  <i>То-то же, ничтожество! Чем все это время ты занимался, пока надирался до отключки? Искал малейшие в нем изъяны, чтобы зацепиться за них и поставить себя выше, почувствовать себя лучше хоть в чем-то! Твой дружок-ангел не всесилен. Когда он чего-то не может, то так смешен в своих попытках сделать это или оправдаться в своей никчемности. Смотрит на нас потеряно и глупо, ему так неловко с того, что в чем-то он безнадежен или неправ. А ты? Что ты делаешь?</i>
</p>
<p>Колин молчал. Он лежал неподвижно. Чтобы напомнить, демон снова поставил на него свою когтистую лапу.</p>
<p>
  <i>Давишь на него еще больше. Просто чтобы ощутить над ним власть, хоть на мгновение. Чтобы посмотреть, сколько еще он будет тебя терпеть. Он же все понимает и прощает. И даже несмотря на его прощение и унижение перед тобой, он — все еще выше тебя. Верно?</i>
</p>
<p>Колин молчал.</p>
<p><i>Ты — жестокая и разрушительная тварь, смертный. И при этом смеешь заявлять, что ненавидишь жестокость! Да ты бы первый, кто утопил мир в крови!</i>  <br/>Я ненавижу только себя.<br/><i>О, смотрите, кто заговорил. Вспомнил, что от злости и бессилия крушишь стены? Или не стены? Хочешь причинить вред себе, но цепляет и ангела, это ты вспомнил?</i><br/>Заткнись! </p>
<p>Колин сбросил с себя его ногу и перевернулся на спину, затем, чтобы взглянуть демону в лицо. В свое собственное лицо. Демон улыбнулся, почти ласково.</p>
<p>
  <i>Что еще ты хочешь сказать?</i>
</p>
<p>Когда смотришь в глаза своего демона, то говоришь только правду. Его слова — твои слова. И Колин говорил.</p>
<p>Иногда мне нравится ему врать, но потом меня тошнит. <br/>Я люблю смотреть на него через объектив и мечтать его коснуться. <br/>Я люблю то, как он на меня смотрит. <br/>Я люблю то, что он в меня верит. <br/>Я люблю то, что он для меня делает. <br/>Я не люблю, когда он грустный, но я знаю, что иногда я — причина его грусти, и ничего не делаю для того, чтобы это исправить. <br/>Я — тень от его света, преследующая и жаждущая его поглотить. <br/>Я хочу, чтобы он был только моим, но готов довольствоваться и малым.<br/>Я хочу, чтобы он отдавался только мне. <br/>Я хочу, чтобы он брал только меня. <br/>Я хочу, чтобы он был моим неважно как. <br/>Я хочу, чтобы он успокоил мой гнев.<br/>Я не хочу его оправдывать, ведь он тоже пользуется мной.<br/>Я боюсь этих чувств, и я его отталкиваю.<br/>Все это — проявление очередной зависимости. <br/>Я не уверен, что это любовь.<br/>Наверное, я просто болен, и не потому, что пью.<br/>Я хочу, чтобы эта война закончилась, но не знаю, как это сделать…</p>
<p>Демон давно растворился в нем, но Колин продолжал говорить, пока мысли не кончились. Он продолжал лежать на холодном песке. Пейзаж вокруг не изменился: огромная бесконечная пустыня с низко нависшими над ней черными тучами. Его сознание — выжженная алкоголем язва, где нет ничего, кроме мертвого красного песка.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 11.	Последняя глава</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>— Колин Хьюз, признаете ли Вы свою вину?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Да, Ваша честь. Я хочу сделать признание.</i>
</p>
<p>— Я, блядь, виновен во всем, — шепчет Марти. Он бы закричал, но шуметь нельзя: в соседней комнате спит Ганс.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Первое. Я виновен в том, что обманывал лучшего друга. Я сознательно делал вид, что пьян, и неоднократно этим пользовался. Но позвольте, это не являлось принуждением к сексу обманным путем. Он ведь тоже, знаете ли, использовал мое состояние, в тех же целях, корыстных. Можно сказать, у нас было негласное мировое соглашение. Мы не собирались что-то менять, вроде как всех все устраивало. Наверное.</i>
</p>
<p>— Ключевое слово «наверное», — вздыхает Марти.</p>
<p>Мысли, облаченные в слова ровным почерком, подобны божественному откровению — автоматной очередью прямо в лоб. Руки, с потрепанной тетрадью в них, дрожат. Пальцы проводят по корешку почти интимно, соскальзывают на край листа, сгибают его и переворачивают; перелистывают страницы снова и снова, с трепетом и ужасом, не в силах остановиться. Строки проносятся перед глазами со скоростью света.</p>
<p>
  <i>«…наверное, Марти — единственный, кого я по-настоящему любил. Я думал, что вообще не знаю, что это за чувство, которое как в фильмах, но теперь понимаю. Марти для меня все»</i>
</p>
<p>Настолько все, что раскусил его обман и все равно простил. Настолько все, что простил постоянные домогательства и насилие. Настолько все, что просто любил.</p>
<p>Глядя в тетрадь, Марти шагает по дому и вляпывается мордой в подвешенного к потолку медведя.</p>
<p>— Что за херня, Билли?</p>
<p>В ответ — тишина. В доме совсем тихо, не то, что у Марти в голове. Там переворот, бунт, истошные вопли. Настоящий ад. Внутренний судья стучит молотком, призывая к спокойствию, которое, кажется, уже никогда не наступит.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Подсудимый, желаете что-то добавить?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Второе. Виновен в том, что изнасиловал и избил. Что, вспомнив об этом, не признался и не извинился.</i>
</p>
<p>Виновен. Оправдания не будет. </p>
<p>Марти сокрушенно качает головой. Хочется сжать кулаки и врезать себе, беспомощной твари такой, да в руках слабость. Сейчас он так сильно их ненавидит — свои руки, как и самого себя. Билли его простил. А он не может себя простить и не простит никогда. Как смотреть в глаза Билли?</p>
<p>Новая страница. Следующая. Другая. На них Марти до беспамятства напивался, Билли — был до беспамятства влюблен; днем они были худшими друзьями, ночью — лучшими любовниками (или наоборот). Через весь дневник сплошным потоком мысли об одержимости, сексе, любви, одиночестве и депрессии, о том, что Билли старается быть частью мира, хоть и чувствует себя лишним. Он пишет о том, что Марти — его смысл жизни, и что этот смысл он постепенно теряет. Пишет, что радуется каждый раз, когда ему удается развеселить Марти, и грустит, когда не удается сделать для Марти ничего полезного.</p>
<p>
  <i>«…наблюдал за тенью соседского флага на своем газоне одиннадцать часов подряд…»</i>
</p>
<p>Пишет, что Марти, по его мнению, лучший сценарист, и что очень хочет, чтобы тот вырвался из застоя и написал крутой сценарий. Пишет, что… </p>
<p>Чтение прерывает шум автомобиля за окном. Билли выскакивает из тачки, машет рукой и заявляет, что надо валить. Марти только и успевает, что аккуратно положить дневник на место, прежде чем они с Гансом, не раздумывая, слушаются Бикла и, что бы это ни значило, «валят». Откуда такая срочность, почему-то ни того, ни другого не заботит. Вернее, Марти слишком погружен в собственные мысли, чтобы выяснять, что там задумал Бикл и куда они, собственно, едут. Наверное, по их жопы все-таки пришел Костелло. Почему бы Билли просто не вернуть гребанного ши-тцу и мирно, спокойно, насколько это возможно, договориться без лишней крови — вопрос открытый. Как и вопрос: что Марти делать дальше? Его любимый вопрос. Вот же, блин, угораздило сунуться в долбанный дневник! Там же написано: «Не троньте, свиньи». А Марти вдруг решил, что раз он и так свинья, то ему можно, и хуже уже не будет. Да, почему бы и не прочесть? А ну-ка, Билли, чокнутый ты придурок, раскрой парочку своих грязных секретиков. Что ж, грязные секретики Билли он не раскрыл, а вот свои — еще как. И к лучшему оно или к худшему — вопрос охуеть какой открытый! </p>
<p>Вообще-то, еще до того, как началась заварушка с ши-тцу, у Марти был план действий. Он думал дописать свою никчемную книжонку, не спеша переварить в ней все, разобраться в себе и уже с холодной головой идти к Билли на покаяние. Только вот восхождение на эшафот Марти откладывает уже семь месяцев. Семь месяцев избегает оставаться пьяным с Билли наедине, семь месяцев у них не было секса. Семь месяцев Билли не намекает, не предлагает, не делает ничего. Теперь, после прочтения дневника, Марти хотя бы знает, почему. И все же, если бы не Костелло со своей собачонкой, хрен знает, когда бы Марти сдвинулся с этой мертвой точки: он увяз в кризисе по самые, блядь, уши. Чтобы идти куда-то с холодной головой, для начала надо протрезветь. А протрезветь сложно.</p>
<p>Вот что он делал, когда назвал Каю сукой и очнулся у Билли на диване? Представить страшно. Ну ничего, как только они разгребут этот пиздец с собакой, как только «Семь психопатов» будут закончены… если они вообще останутся живы к тому моменту — Марти непременно во всем разберется. Он обо всем расспросит Билли и все расскажет.</p>
<p>Марти лишь надеется, что для Билли окажется не слишком поздно. </p>
<p>А пока что стоит сосредоточиться на насущном.</p>
<p>— Билли, ты мне поможешь написать «Семь психопатов»?</p>
<p>И Билли счастлив.</p>
<p>И все идет хорошо. Все идет просто замечательно. Пустыня — райский уголок, где нет мыслей о долбанной мафии. Где не звучит надоевший вопрос: «А что нам делать дальше?» (когда они разберутся со сценарием — им же придется куда-то вернуться, в конце концов).</p>
<p>Остаются только психопаты. Костер, палатка, солнце.</p>
<p>Их троих полностью захватывает творческий процесс. Билли счастлив (почти), Марти счастлив (почти), Гансу вроде тоже нормально, учитывая его положение. Марти смотрит на него и недоумевает, почему не был знаком с Гансом раньше, тот же отличный мужик. </p>
<p>Они, беглецы, зависают в своих фантазиях как маленькие мальчики. Билли валяется на крыше машины и увлеченно что-то царапает в блокнот, а потом рассказывает бредятину, отражающую полный бардак в его голове. Марти сваливается в нирвану и готов торчать в Джошуа-Три хоть до конца света. Трезвым.</p>
<p>На беду, Марти любил читать газеты. Не любил компьютеры, не любил телек, а старомодно предпочитал новости на свежей, пахнущей краской бумаге. В пустыне газеты — единственный способ узнать, что творится в мире. И Марти, читая заголовок, вдруг начинает резко их ненавидеть, эти газеты. Потому что первая полоса обличает его главный страх за последнее время, который Марти так упорно старался игнорировать — вину Билли в происходящем.</p>
<p>Билли — Бубновый Валет. Почему-то это меняет все. Марти не может объяснить себе, почему, но почему-то меняет. Да, и раньше были подозрения, уж больно Билли вцепился в этого психопата, и еще мафия эта, карты, «Марти, ты мой лучший друг!» и прочее дерьмо, но… всерьез предполагать, что Билли кого-то убил, казалось полным идиотизмом. И тут выяснятся, что это правда. Нет, Билли всего лишь подозреваемый, но Марти-то знает, что это правда! И он хочет знать, зачем Билли это сделал.</p>
<p>Он думает об этом, когда возвращается в лагерь. Когда напивается от переизбытка чувств и собственной беспомощности. </p>
<p>Он смотрит на Билли и вдруг понимает, что тот абсолютно чокнутый, сумасшедший, которого спасти уже невозможно. </p>
<p>Что в Билли не осталось ничего нормального или адекватного. </p>
<p>Что перед ним — самый настоящий, не выдуманный психопат. </p>
<p>Марти опоздал. Стоило понять, что уже поздно, просто глядя на подвешенного к потолку невинного мишку. Билли говорил, что писаниной Марти заглушает суицидальную самоненависть — это правда, хотя вслух этого Марти не скажет. Но что делает Билли, когда дневник явно не справляется? Убивает! Да еще и женщин! Билли переступил черту своего безумия. И кто в этом виноват?..</p>
<p>— Прости, если я был не слишком хорошим другом, Билли.<br/>
— Ты всегда был хорошим другом, Марти. О чем ты?<br/>
— Я давно хотел тебе сказать кое-что… — Марти мнется.<br/>
— Ну, выкладывай. — Билли продолжает тискать Бонни.<br/>
— Да я тут книгу пишу.</p>
<p>Билли тут же кидает на него быстрый взгляд. Свет огня в безумных глазах отражает шок.</p>
<p>— Книгу?! Прям книгу, серьезно? И давно?<br/>
— Последние несколько месяцев.<br/>
— А как же «Семь психопатов»?<br/>
— Пишу одновременно, — пожимает плечами Марти. — Но с «психопатами» все медленно еще и из-за нее, наверное.<br/>
— А Кая знает? — Билли выглядит немного расстроенным. Ревнует?<br/>
— Нет. Пишу чисто для себя и не знаю, закончу ли. Публиковать не собираюсь. На самом деле та еще ерунда, выходит отвратительно.<br/>
— Ух ты. И про что она?</p>
<p>Марти делает глубокий вдох.</p>
<p>— Про двух друзей, которые спят друг с другом, но делают вид, что между ними ничего такого нет. — Билли прищуривается. Марти продолжает: — Вместо того чтобы просто поговорить, разобраться как-то и, быть может, начать нормальные отношения: все как у людей или нет, я не знаю… они делают это снова и снова. Что очень странно, ведь они явно неравнодушны друг к другу. Главный герой не находит себе оправдания.<br/>
— Да неужели...<br/>
— Да. Он лжет, что ничего не помнит, так как накануне переборщил с бухлом. Постоянно, — Марти смотрит на Билли, поджав губы. И просто ждет, что тот скажет. Как подсудимый ждет вынесения приговора.</p>
<p>Билли хмурится.</p>
<p>— И как тебе в голову пришла такая великолепная идея?<br/>
— Билли...<br/>
— Ничего рассказать не хочешь?<br/>
— …я читал твой дневник.</p>
<p>Тот зависает на секунду, оставляет Бонни в покое, а затем хмурится еще больше.</p>
<p>— Ну ты и мудила!<br/>
— Извини.<br/>
— Что ж, надеюсь, тебе это помогло.<br/>
— Я не все помнил, клянусь! — Марти снова кидает в панику. — Далеко не все. Я понятия не имел, что слетал с катушек настолько, что лез драться, лез к тебе, нес какую-то чушь. Да я даже не помню, когда первый раз к тебе пристал! Это омерзительно! </p>
<p>Это омерзительно настолько, что даже Билли кривится. </p>
<p>— Ну, в этом ты прав. Спасибо, что все-таки сказал. — Но в целом реагирует спокойно и не тычет обиженно пушкой в висок. Себе в висок.<br/>
— А ты почему не говорил? — вопросом отвечает Марти.</p>
<p>Билли равнодушно молчит и возится с псом. Марти чертовски некомфортно, он не знает, как сесть, куда смотреть, что говорить дальше, хотя вопросов остается еще много.</p>
<p>— И сколько раз ты получал от меня?<br/>
— Ну, раза три-четыре... — тихо отвечает Билли куда-то в собачью гриву.</p>
<p>Не веря ему, Марти упирается в Билли взглядом. Даже просто смотреть на подавленного, разбитого и напрочь ебанутого Бикла — уже больно.</p>
<p>— ...пять или шесть, — раскалывается тот и безумно улыбается. — Ничего серьезного. Ты же не думаешь, что я бы дал себя пинать, как шавку бродячую? Ну разок схлопотал под дых — так сам виноват, нарывался, а ты меня выбесил. Клянусь, я тогда хотел засунуть тебе бутылку в задницу!</p>
<p>Марти вздыхает и опускает голову.</p>
<p>— Лучше бы засунул, — бурчит он. — И я действительно каждый раз велся на то, что тебя якобы бил кто-то другой?! Поверить не могу, какой же я тупой!.. Я хоть извинялся?<br/>
— В основном.<br/>
— «В основном». От черт…</p>
<p>Опять пауза. Марти едва не хнычет в плед. Билли мотает головой. </p>
<p>— Прекрати, я не злюсь не тебя, — подает он голос, мерзко-осторожный, каким сейчас не должен говорить. — У тебя все сложно, я знаю. </p>
<p>Лучше бы врезал Марти хорошенько. Сложно у него, ага. Кто бы говорил.  </p>
<p>— Слушай, может… забудем об этом дерьме и начнем сначала? — говорит Билли и Марти видит в его глазах блеск надежды. Хорошее предложение. Марти был бы рад услышать эти слова неделю, месяц назад. Год.<br/>
— Да. Только… — это тяжело, невыносимо тяжело, но спросить необходимо. — Сначала ответь на один вопрос, Билли.<br/>
— Да, какой?<br/>
— Зачем ты убил всех этих людей?<br/>
— А-а-а?<br/>
— Зачем ты убил их?..<br/>
— Ну, как я говорил тебе на вечеринке у Каи, — выдержав паузу, вещает Билли озадаченно, — я убивал, чтобы немного подтолкнуть тебя, чтоб тебе было, о чем писать, и чтобы ты смог закончить сценарий.<br/>
— Ты говорил мне? Когда?<br/>
— Как раз после того, как ты назвал Каю сукой ебаной. Вы орали друг на друга как ебанутые, тебя надо было успокоить. Я рассказал тебе обо всем, ну и ты успокоился. Тоже хотел мне сказать там что-то супер-важное, что мне типа надо знать, но кроме как «Люблю тебя, Бикл», я нихуя не понял, потому что к тому времени ты был уже в говно.<br/>
— Не могу поверить, что ты говорил мне об этом на вечеринке! Пиздец, наверное, я точно алкоголик, раз такое забыл. — Марти усмехается, хотя ничего особенного на самом-то деле. Он всего лишь снова все забыл. — Точно алкаш.</p>
<p>Билли смотрит долго, будто думая, что сказать в ответ на такое заявление, и вдруг выдает:</p>
<p>— Ладно, слушай, не говорил я такого на вечеринке, просто прикололся. Ты меня удивил. Было бы глупо рассказывать такое при всех. — Марти вздыхает, чувствуя, что терпение на исходе. — Ты мог бы кому-нибудь ляпнуть, у меня были бы неприятности.<br/>
— Тогда зачем ты только что соврал, что говорил?!<br/>
— Чтоб ты задумался о своих проблемах с алкоголем. Достойное объяснение?</p>
<p>Ой, как благородно. И опять все сводится к алкоголю! Билли точно что-то говорил. Хрен знает, зачем, и Марти нихрена не помнит, что именно, но уверен, что Билли говорил. Возможно, говорил что-то еще, или Марти что-то все-таки рассказал. Билли ведь сейчас даже не спросил, откуда Марти знает об убийствах, а такие обвинения, между прочим, с неба не падают. Убивать?! Ради него, Марти, убивать?! Бикл совсем ебанулся что ли?! А Марти еще себя обвинял в чем-то, ну пиздец. Нахуй такие жертвы во имя любви! Это перебор, особенно если:</p>
<p>— Билли, ты убиваешь женщин!<br/>
— Я убил одну женщину. Успокойся.<br/>
— Ты выстрелил ей в живот, Билли.<br/>
— Ну это же лучше, чем в голову.<br/>
— Нет, не лучше!<br/>
— Я же сказал, что мне жаль, разве нет? </p>
<p>Вообще-то не говорил. </p>
<p>— Да, но… я не общаюсь с теми, кто убивает женщин, Билли. И я точно не пишу вместе с ними сценарии.</p>
<p>Пауза. Ну вот, ну вот зачем он это ляпнул? Это ведь…</p>
<p>— К чему ты клонишь, Марти? — Тихо.<br/>
— Сворачивай свою палатку, Билли. — Марти смотрит ему в глаза и чувствует, что это конец. Действительно конец всему. </p>
<p>Потому что мозг уже отказывается понимать логику Билли Бикла, за всем самобичеванием там просто не осталось места для понимания ебанутых выходок.</p>
<p>Потому что Билли Биклу надо в дурку, а Марти Фаранану надо на двенадцать шагов. </p>
<p>— Мы возвращаемся. Все кончено.<br/>
— Кончено? — Билли улыбается и, очевидно, не понимает, что это точка. — Что-что?</p>
<p>Марти молчит, добавить нечего. Он не смотрит на Билли, но видит, что тот, обнимая Бонни, едва не срывается на слезы. Неудивительно, ведь Билли только что разбили сердце (опять), и, да, Марти с этого жутко паршиво, но все, что он сейчас хочет, это закрыть глаза, и чтобы Билли не было рядом. Хочет всего лишь тишины и покоя, и чтобы не грызла ебучая совесть. Хотя бы на пару минут. А потом надо бы найти Ганса и сказать, что…</p>
<p>— Да хрена с два что-то кончено! — раздается внезапный рык у него над ухом. Марти вяло отлипает от костра.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Я сказал, — Билли нависает над ним, хватает за ворот, встряхивает, и, сбрасывая плед, рывком поднимает на ноги, — нихрена не кончено.</p>
<p>И целует. Ошалевший Марти не успевает среагировать. Молча, охренев, будто из головы вытрясли все мысли, поддается Билли и чувствует на своих щеках его ебанутые слезы. </p>
<p>— Ганс… — начинает Марти, пытаясь намекнуть, что тот может их увидеть. На что Бикл, давясь истерикой, яростно шипит ему в губы:</p>
<p>— Не потеряется, у него фонарик, — и снова затыкает ему рот языком, вгрызается, едва не насилуя. </p>
<p>Ледяные руки коварно пробираются под свитер, и Марти рвано дышит, обжигаясь. Вздрагивает от холода и приятной боли, когда пальцы змеями впиваются так крепко, как если бы от того, держит Билли его или отпустит, зависит сама жизнь. </p>
<p>Такой Билли — опасный, непредсказуемый, но сломленный и зависимый — откровенно заводит, и Марти даже не стыдно. Должно быть, но нет. Он все еще зол, пьян и не переварил до конца новость о том, что Билли, этот долбанутый убийца-психопат, приносил в жертву людей, как какому-нибудь языческому богу. Просто чтобы Марти писал… в это даже трудно поверить. Каким же отчаявшимся человеком надо быть, чтобы пойти на такое? Марти впитывает отчаяние Билли и хочет еще больше слез в свою честь. Грань между желанием причинить боль и осознанием собственной жестокости — режет его сердце лезвием, кромсает на куски. На такие маленькие кубики, смешивающиеся в кровавую кашу, которой тошнит. Марти не чувствует их, но в груди давит и режет, а вокруг шеи затягивается петля (или это Билли тянет за шарф?).</p>
<p>— Какого черта, Билли?.. — заторможено тянет Марти. Дышится с трудом.</p>
<p>— Заткнись. По-хорошему заткнись! — предупреждает Бикл таким тоном, что ни у кого бы не возникло желания спорить. </p>
<p>И Марти затыкается.</p>
<p>Хотя надо бы оттолкнуть. Сказать, что все действительно кончено, и послать Билли нахуй. Раздавить его. Разрыдаться от бессилия, залпом долакать бурбон и, как маленькая девочка, утирая кулачками слезы, убежать ябедничать Гансу; затем свернуть палатку и свалить уже нахрен отсюда. Билли даже не обязательно надо быть за рулем его же «бьюика»: Марти сам, вхламину пьяный, вывезет их из этих душных джунглей и, хотелось бы надеяться, куда-нибудь врежется по дороге.</p>
<p>Надо просто сказать «Стоп!». Но вместо этого Марти прижимается сильнее и чувствует, что у Билли жестко стоит. Равно как и у него самого.</p>
<p>И в мыслях одно. Короткое. Пьяное. Контрольное: «Блядь».</p>
<p>Его тащат за руку по направлению к палатке, заваливают в темноту и сдирают с него лишние шмотки, оставляя в одних штанах и изодранном злосчастном свитере. Не теряя ни секунды, раздвигают ему ноги и наваливаются сверху. Через ткань в его член упирается стояк Билли. Марти жадно сглатывает и подается навстречу. В палатке так холодно, что вжаться в чужое горячее тело, так плотно, насколько возможно — простая, жизненная необходимость, чтобы не околеть, как бродячая псина. Билли горячий как кипяток, но руки все еще холодные. Когда они смыкаются на члене Марти, он, жалобно скуля, подрывается вскочить, на инстинкте. Но рука Билли давит ему на грудь, а бежать из тесной палатки все равно некуда. </p>
<p>Ничего не видно. Из чувств остался только контраст жара и холода. Марти проваливается в пьяный туман и отдается рукам Билли, думая, что даже если ему сейчас вставят (чего он, конечно же, не хочет), то это будет, по крайней мере, справедливо. Грязно, больно. Невыносимо больно, но честно. И не придется затем друг другу врать. Наконец-то. </p>
<p>Вздох облегчения. </p>
<p>На выдохе Марти замирает и ошалело пялится в черный потолок. Проваливаясь в мягкое и горячее, он даже не успевает сообразить, в чем дело. Держа его за яйца, чтоб не рыпался, Билли скользит языком по члену и насаживается глоткой. Марти — стремительно заливается краской, и хорошо (о боги, как же заебись!), что этого в темноте не видно. Такого поворота событий Марти никак не ждал. Когда-то в прошлом — да, он мечтал об этом минете. Но не сегодня, после того, что он Билли наговорил. </p>
<p>Невменяемый, ебнутый, лишенный рассудка Бикл сосет так дерзко, будто это месть. Не давая передохнуть, крепко давит на живот Марти и хаотично, злобно дергает рукой на его члене. В этот раз никаких прелюдий, никаких игр, никаких нежностей, ничего. Билли хищно, как на охоте, гонит его к быстрому оргазму. Марти глохнет от шума своего дыхания и боя сердца. Гладит Билли по взмокшей шее, бесполезно цепляясь за короткие волосы, и думает, как же глупо было надеяться, даже просто допустить мысль, что он сможет выжить без этой зависимости. Зависимости сильнее, чем алкоголь. Сильнее, чем необходимость страдать. </p>
<p>Нет зависимости сильнее, чем Билли Бикл — вместе с его двинутым рассудком, психопатией и нездоровой помешанностью. </p>
<p> — Билли, я хочу... — шепчет Марти, но давится от захлестывающей дрожи. Билли выпускает член изо рта и, сжимая, скользит рукой, пока Марти заливает его кулак и заодно свой живот. И пока дрожь не утихает, Билли держит крепко. Переводя дыхание, Марти пытается разглядеть хоть что-то, но видит только два звериных, жутких огонька вместо глаз.  </p>
<p> — ...тебя, — заканчивает он, протягивая руку к огонькам. Билли ее перехватывает и опускает, усмехаясь.</p>
<p>Не бьет игриво, а опускает. Все серьезно.</p>
<p>И Марти лежит на промерзлых одеялах, в промокшей, мерзко прилипающей к телу футболке под свитером, и не видит — чувствует нависающую над ним тень, ее звуки и ее запах. Смотрит, не видя, как тень гордо и наверняка презрительно, может быть все еще плача или улыбаясь, хрен знает, отдрачивает себе. И Марти не жалеет, что ни черта не видит. Как и не верит, что Билли ему действительно отсосал. </p>
<p>С глубоким, рваным вздохом Билли спускает ему на живот, возможно, заляпывает и свитер. Марти похуй: куда еще грязнее? Он лежит неподвижно и, сняв с себя всю ответственность, тупо ждет продолжения шоу. </p>
<p>Билли касается его губ пальцем, перепачканным в их сперме, и проводит с нажимом, размазывая. Прежде чем Марти успевает захватить палец зубами и облизать — отдергивает руку. И не целует следом, вопреки ожиданиям.</p>
<p>Все очень плохо. Билли шуршит салфетками. И в воображении Марти это выглядит брезгливо.</p>
<p>— Раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений, — голос Билли гонгом отдается в висках, — то я хотел сделать это еще пять лет назад. Помнишь ночь в отеле?</p>
<p>— Когда мы… — Марти осекается и замирает.</p>
<p>— Так ты все-таки помнишь? — изумляется Билли, и непонятно, то ли рад он, то ли разочарован.</p>
<p>
  <i>Третье. Я виновен в том, что обманывал себя. Пять лет назад я целовался с другом, потому что мне так захотелось. Я прекрасно знал, что это было на самом деле, что это не сон, хотя все время убеждал себя в обратном. Просто не мог себе объяснить этот случай и валил все на глупый, ничего не означающий, сон.</i>
</p>
<p>Марти угрюмо молчит. Билли продолжает:</p>
<p>— В общем, тогда я немного пошалил в душе, пока ты сладко спал. Как видишь, у меня от тебя секретов нет.</p>
<p>— Пошел ты, — морщится Марти, отводя взгляд, хотя его глаз и так не видно. Ему холодно, плохо и неуютно. Эйфория предательски съебалась и оставила лежать в куче дерьма и луже спермы. И петля тревоги с шеи не исчезла.</p>
<p>— Да, пойду позвоню Костелло, — усмехается Бикл и натягивает шапку.</p>
<p>— Ты же это не серьезно? — С надеждой.</p>
<p>В ответ Билли молча выползает наружу. Марти бьется затылком о землю, выдыхает шумно и снова пялится в потолок.</p>
<p>— Ну пиздец.</p>
<p>Пиздец оказывается, когда Марти, шаря по палатке, соображает, что вытереться нечем. Плюнув, он обтирается футболкой. Подумав — куском одеяла. Еще чуть позже понимает, что Билли мог и не шутить, а действительно пойти звонить Костелло. И это в лучшем случае.</p>
<p>— Билли! — выныривает Марти из палатки, но никого не видит. </p>
<p>Костер все так же горит, вдали все так же маячит с фонариком Ганс. Вон Бонни у костра. А Билли нет.</p>
<p>— Куда делся этот ебанутый?!</p>
<p>В лагере тихо и пусто. Не мог же Билли в самом деле уйти? Да куда ему идти-то?! Билли, мать твою, хорош прятаться и отзовись! </p>
<p>— Билли! </p>
<p>Билли, ну где же ты?!</p>
<p>Марти в панике мечется по пустыне, заглядывая за валуны, словно Билли там, от нечего делать, мог притаиться. Мечется в неизвестном направлении и шарахается от каждой тени. Прикладывается к бутылке, смертельно жалея, что послал Билли. Что послал у костра, что послал в палатке, что вообще когда-либо посылал. </p>
<p>Билли не мог никуда уйти, Марти качает головой и отказывается в это верить. Это же ебнутый Бикл! Который никогда никуда не уходил, что бы Марти ни вытворял. Билли не ушел, нет, просто где-то прячется, звонит мафии, чтобы отдать пса, чтобы потом все было хорошо и безо всяких перестрелок. </p>
<p>Билли не ушел. Марти сейчас его найдет и уже точно никогда никуда не отпустит, куда бы там Бикл ни собирался: в тюрьму, в психушку или на тот свет. Хрен ему собачий, а не махания пушками. Марти поймает его, скрутит и утащит отсюда, пока он всех не прикончил своими выходками. </p>
<p>
  <i>Четвертое. Я виновен в том, что обманывал всех. Я собирался жениться на своей девушке. Купил кольцо и хотел сделать ей предложение. Она замечательная, хоть и немного стерва, но все же я не любил ее. Я люблю своего друга, и это даже больше, чем просто любовь. Это что-то, с чем я не мог справиться, поэтому убегал. Сложно объяснить, однако, он единственный по-настоящему важный для меня человек. Я боюсь его потерять. Настолько боюсь, что все делаю неправильно.</i>
</p>
<p>Они свалят из страны, если потребуется. Может быть, когда-нибудь Билли все-таки будет счастлив. Лишь бы тут, в самом деле, не объявился Костелло и не порешал их в этой злоебучей пустыне. Вот у этого креста, недо, мать ее, Голгофы. Доигрался ты, Марти! </p>
<p>Чертов Бикл, да где же тебя носит?!</p>
<p>…когда «бьюик» взлетает на воздух, Марти в ужасе бежит к машине, абсолютно уверенный, что Билли внутри. </p>
<p>Еще никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 12.	«Эпитафия двуличным», Мартин Фаранан. Армагеддон на двоих.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На этой войне их всего двое. Ангел и демон. В сверкающих доспехах идут друг на друга, твердо ступая по красному пеплу. Мечи обнажены. Брови нахмурены, губы поджаты. В глазах — жажда крови противника.</p>
<p>Вихрь сужает круг, загоняя ангела и демона в центр, а стены огня простираются до небес, и сквозь них невозможно прорваться, да и некуда будет бежать: весь мир объят пламенем. По бескрайней пустыне прокатывается звон такой силы, что тучи в небе лишь робко рокочут — то столкнулись воины, их лезвия глодают друг друга. </p>
<p>И бой продолжается вечность. Улыбаясь, вечные враги наносят друг другу раны. Но силы света и тьмы остаются равны. И хотя оба смертельно устали, сложить оружие и склонить голову они не могут. Не имеют права. В этом смертельном бою победить должен кто-то один. Но шутка мироздания в том, что оба не хотят окончания боя. Насколько бы ни были изможденны, оба будут держать меч, пока тот не обратится в пыль. Война их не имеет смысла. Она идет за мир, который никогда не наступит, ведь война их — и есть любовь. И кто-то все же должен одержать победу, а кто-то — сраженный, захлебнуться кровью, пасть и навсегда потерять крылья.</p>
<p>Демон ухмыляется: он уверен в своем превосходстве. Ангел настроен не менее серьезно, но улыбка его уже не столь победоносна. Ангел выдохся и срывает с себя доспех, демон — крепче сжимает рукоять меча. Теперь у ангела преимущество в скорости, демону следует быть осторожнее. И демон оказывается прав — не успев моргнуть, сбитый с ног он падает на спину. И вдруг его обнимают белоснежные крылья. Демон пытается отвести меч, но уже поздно: лезвие проходит сквозь плоть, стекает кровь. Тогда демон подхватывает ангела, обнимает его лицо руками и заглядывает в глаза с немым вопросом: зачем, зачем ты это сделал? Ангел кашляет кровью и улыбается, светло и спокойно. Проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем он умирает на руках у плачущего демона. Ангел улыбается в последний раз и просит прекратить почем зря лить слезы, ведь демону, шепчет ангел, еще столько боев предстоит выиграть, столько миров надо покорить. Если бы, мысленно отвечает демон, сжимая мертвую руку ангела, — это был единственный настоящий бой и последний. </p>
<p>Со смертью ангела уходит и жизнь демона. Огненная буря вокруг стихает. Тучи рассеиваются, выглядывает солнце. Но там, где пролиты капли ангельской крови, не вырастает трава.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Счастливым не дано знать, что такое жизнь после смерти. Какая она и что из себя представляет. Что это вовсе не то, о чем веками пишут в книгах, о чем бесконечно спорят теологи, во что верят миллионы людей. Никто не знает, что для несчастных, мертвых, Богом забытых неприкаянных душ нет ни Рая, ни Ада, и Судный день брезгует ими, оставляя вечность гнить в мире живых.  </p>
<p>Никто не знает, кроме Мартина Фаранана.</p>
<p>На самом деле он никогда не верил в загробную жизнь. Пустой, лишенный эмоций и чувств ходячий мертвец, призрак в стенах некогда уютного дома, немой тенью мелькающий в окнах — осознав себя мертвым, ему пришлось поверить. По ночам он смотрит на сверкающий даунтаун, днем — на обгоревший соседский флаг. Снова и снова от корки до корки перечитывает дневник. Бессонно лежит в холодной постели в обнимку с медведем или подолгу, ни о чем не думая, смотрит на другого — что продолжает болтаться у потолка, напоминая о прежнем хозяине. Он делает что-то, но не чувствует ничего. </p>
<p>Он практически не спит. Не хочет и не может спать. И даже не из-за вины, которая давно отпустила, а потому что устал просыпаться от звука выстрела, которого никогда не слышал. И, просыпаясь, первым делом видеть кровоточащую дыру в голове. Видеть Билли, каким запомнил его, вернувшись на место перестрелки. Марти ведь даже не видел убийства, и понятия не имел, каким оно было, пока его (вот ирония!) не стали таскать по судам как свидетеля. Но почему-то глодало, настырно и инфернально, необъяснимое подозрение, что Билли не сопротивлялся. Что Билли с самого начала не собирался покидать пустыню. </p>
<p>Билли и сейчас где-то там — у креста. </p>
<p>Марти так часто приходит на кладбище, сидит на траве у могилы и не встает, пока не выпивает бутылку до дна, но — ни разу не возвращался в Джошуа-Три. В том нет необходимости: образ креста, у которого Билли умер святым мучеником, выжжен у Марти в сознании. Стоит перед глазами, как и воспоминания, терзающие изо дня в день. Поначалу — мучительно, но затем Марти с ними смирился.</p>
<p>Вот он возвращается на место перестрелки. Видит мертвого Билли. Забирает из участка ши-тцу. Похороны. Гроб. Памятник, который Билли заслужил. И слова на мраморе, которые Марти не видит из-за слез и не может прочесть вслух из-за кома в горле. Все это как в тумане. Отчетливо — только мертвое лицо Билли и простреленный лоб.  </p>
<p>Первые полгода после — пьяные, отчаянные крики в пустоту: «Я убил его! Я убил, черт! Ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти! Оставил там умирать. Толкнул к смерти, своими руками!», битый в ярости фарфор и сломанная мебель. </p>
<p>Тогда и до сих пор, навсегда — предсмертная улыбка.</p>
<p>Умирая, Билли улыбался. Путь безумия привел его к идеальному для него концу, но Билли не был счастлив. Марти знает, что тот оказался бы куда счастливее, схвати его Марти за руку и увези из пустыни, из Калифорнии — на край света. Но такого идеального конца бы не случилось, ведь романтическое кино снято не здесь, не сегодня и не про них. Криминальная драма кончилась бы тем, что Билли находят, судят, дают пожизненный срок. А Марти всего-то помог избежать этой паршивой участи — дал Билли умереть, как в хорошем кино, пусть и не по вкусу одному из его создателей.</p>
<p>Умереть чокнутым супергероем из чокнутого фильма. Дал Билли победить. </p>
<p>Эта победа и все, что наступило после — расплата Марти за ошибки. Он от нее не убегает. Он вообще разучился убегать, и это стало его посмертным достижением. Как и то, что он наконец-то перестал бояться, обретя ко всему равнодушие. Даже растворившись в одном лишь страдании, словно то ему предначертано как наследие, проклятие — перестал ощущать и его. </p>
<p>Мальчик наконец-то вырос и понял, что за все в этом мире приходится платить, что безумные игры — не исключение, и что цена может быть непомерно высока. </p>
<p>Бессонница была лишь малой казнью из тех, что он заслужил.</p>
<p>Заснуть помогает лишь алкоголь. По утрам поднимает лишь Бонни — единственный, кому до Марти еще есть дело и кому почему-то ужасно нравится лизать его мерзкое лицо. Лицо, что каждое утро дышит на пса перегаром. </p>
<p>Он вообще уже забыл, что такое быть трезвым. Потеряв волю к жизни, устав от всего, Марти надеялся упиться до смерти. Но только выпивка, как назло, циркулируя в нем вместо крови, заставляет тело двигаться, а мозг работать. И все же, если не придет Захария, Марти однажды упьется так, что сдохнет на могиле Билли. Точно сдохнет. Сдохнет наверняка и окончательно.</p>
<p>А может, бросит пить, женится лет через десять, обзаведется детьми и будет жить еще лет сорок  — неизвестно, но это уже и не имеет значения. Как и то, что вообще его ждет. Может, когда-нибудь он вернется к писательству и станет известен на весь мир, а может и нет. Может, пойдет в таксисты – ему, в общем-то, все равно. Никаких целей, никаких планов. Бессмысленное посмертное существование.</p>
<p>Просто потому что так завещал Билли. Жить и писать. </p>
<p>Дописать «Семь психопатов».  </p>
<p>Ненавистные «Семь психопатов». Ненавистные и любимые. Они были успешны в кино. Статьи одна за другой говорили, что Мартин Фаранан вновь продемонстрировал свой выдающийся талант молодого сценариста. Подробностей Марти не знал, больше не читая газет, да и не интересовался. Все отзывы, что он слышал, были со слов агента, воодушевленно подбивающего его на новый сценарий. </p>
<p>Марти не хочет писать что-то еще. </p>
<p>Возможно, лучшее, что он когда-либо писал, его личный шедевр — закончен ради Билли. Марти лишь жалеет, что Билли никогда этот фильм не увидит.</p>
<p>Билли Бикл оставил после себя необъятно многое и стал частью «Семи психопатов» больше, чем кто-либо и что-либо еще. Но об этом мир никогда не узнает, потому что имя его не попало в титры (студии ведь не нужен скандал, правда?).</p>
<p>Мир также не узнает, что еще стало частью «Семи психопатов». Едва уловимой, но частью. Глупый рассказ о несбывшихся мечтах, страшных ошибках и последствиях, который никто и никогда не должен был видеть, и его страницы, сгорая, рассыпались в прах. Дерзкое название тому: «Эпитафия двуличным». Марти безжалостно швырял листы в огонь и знал, что это — правильное решение, потому как стать частью «Семи психопатов» было лучшим, чем его глупая книга могла послужить. </p>
<p>Кстати, она была закончена. Демон убил себя вслед за ангелом. Вслед за Билли — Марти умер в Джошуа-Три.</p>
<p>И он хотел бы так много сказать, но слова уже не имели смысла. Его эпитафия занимала тысячу страниц о том, каким двуличным мудаком он был. Но на его надгробии напишут коротко: «Он был мертв уже давно».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>